Keeping You a Secret
by harmonistarr101
Summary: Piper has it all. Student body prez, boyfriend and great friends, good family. But when a new student comes along, what happens when she starts developing feelings for "him"?...no magic and 1st fic, try it?
1. First Day Back

First time I saw him was in the mirror of my locker door. I'd kicked my swim gear onto the bottom shelf and was reaching to the top for my calc book when he opened his locker across the hall. I could only see the back of him. His dirty blond hair creeping out the back of his baseball cap.

Great. Now I was obligated to rag on him for violating the new dress code Forget it, I decided. My vote--the only dissenting one in the whole student council--still counted. With me anyway. People can come to school butt-naked for all I care. It wasn't about clothes. Never.

We slammed our lockers in unison and turned. His eyes met mine. "Hi" he said, smiling.

My stomach fluttered. "Hi" I answered automatically. He was new. Had to be or else I would have noticed him. He walked away but not before I caught a glimpse of his eyes. Gorgeous. They sparkled when he smiled. A soft emerald, blue at the core.

He glanced back over his shoulder, the way you do wen you know someone's watching. That's when it registered. I was staring. My eyes dropped, kept him in sight though, as he disappeared around the corner.

I shifted my attention to my schedule. Brit Lit, calc, U.S. History, then art and econ after lunch. Was I out of my mind? Why was I taking a full load my last semester of high school? Weren't we just supposed to revel in this time, embrace our friends, screw around until graduation? At some pivotal point of course we are supposed to decide our future, the direction or lives were going to take. A derisive laugh might have escaped my lips. Like I got to decide anything about my life.

I headed down the deserted hallway, clutching my books to my chest. This is insane, I thought. I didn't even need the credits. I'd gotten to choose the early track. First class at seven, last class at one, but then I added econ at the last minute so I'd be finishing the day with everyone else. I took a deep breathe and went toward my first class, which wasn't exactly one I enjoyed.

Morning was a blur. I stumbled to lunch, my head reeling from the volume of homework I had already accumulated. My anxiety mounted. I would be up til midnight–easy. That's like ten to me

"Babe!" Greg called across the crowded cafeteria. He loped through the double doorway to meet me. Kiss me. "Were over here," he thumbed to the vending machines "come on." he said, snaking an arm around my waist and steering me along.

"Hey Piper, Greg." Some people greeted as we weaved between the tables. I assumed my oh-so-happy face. Plaster-casted. smile. What was wrong with me? I loved school. Couldn't wait to get back after winter break. My friends said I liked it more than anyone should have, and sometimes I even agreed.

"Piper, did you see Mrs. Lucas? She was looking for you." Leah said as she cleared a space beside her for me to sit."She said to tell you to drop by the career center sometime today."

Today, tomorrow, never. Popping the top of a can of Pepsi Greg set in front me, I looked across the table, over to Kirsten, "How was Christmas in Texas?", I asked in interest. Leah kicked my shin. Uh-oh. I realized then, the mistake I made.

Kirsten sighed theatrically. "You had to ask." Then she launched into some psychodrama of how her mother was a raving lunatic the whole two weeks and all they really did was scream at each other. She was always like this. You ask her a question and her answer was never short. Though it made it easy on us to know if something was wrong with her...she wouldn't talk.

Greg split his fries with me and I zoned. "Want some ketchup?" he asked in my ear. I must have nodded yes, because he got up and left. I was just sitting there staring into space, not really thinking about anything when at some point I was knocked out of my trance. Greg bumped my arm when he sat back down. I stopped zoning and tried to catch Leah and Kirsten's conversation. College again. Can't they go one day without mentioning the place. It gets annoying after awhile. I swabbed a greasy fry through the red watery blob. I just looked at it go around and around. Greg nudged me,"You okay?" he asked concerned. I looked up and everyone was looking at me. Was I saying something out loud? I relinquished my hold on the mutilated fry. "Yea, fine." I said and put it in my mouth. They all just looked away and continued to eat in silence. God, what was wrong with me today?

Drawing Level I was, as Greg referred to it, a bullshit class. I thought so too a little, but I needed something to fill the time between lunch and econ. As I wandered down the art wing, I wondered what mental aberration had possessed me to choose an art elective. Drawing, none the less, which probably required talent, which I had not much of. Not in this stuff anyway and I knew doodling in notebooks wasn't gonna get me far. I already felt out of my element and I wasn't even in the classroom yet. Oh boy, this should be fun.

The assigned studio, 212A, had 4 rows of tables set end-to-end with chairs arranged haphazardly. No semblance of order really. I slid into a seat in the back and looked around. My uneasiness grew as I studied the people who clogged the doorway and roamed around the display cases. Not exactly the people I associated with, but that was okay. I didn't have a problem with diversity, I knew that. It's just...I don't know. I felt weird I guess. Maybe I should just drop the class. It's not really my thing. I could add another study hall instead. I would need it. I would probably fit in better too.

A man's voice in the hall herded everyone inside. As they all made their way through the threshold, I caught sight of him again. The baseball cap was gone and his messy blond hair made him look different. Attractive. His eye's darted around the classroom and stopped on me. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. He held me somehow, spellbound. Those eyes held something. I wanted to know. Then the instructor came bustling in, breaking the connection. I didn't want to stop, but felt thankful anyway. I needed to focus.

Oh god. Was that the instructor? He looked like Einstein on ecstacy. "Just find a seat anywhere" he said and turned to the board to write his name. I flipped open a spiral and tried to take notes if I could. I glanced over surreptitiously. He'd slipped into a seat up front. Another girl slapped in beside him. I knew that girl–Randi or Brandi. She was on the swim team last year, for about a week. It was about the same time me and Greg hooked up. Brandi, there you go, that was it.

"I realize you can't read this," the instructor said and ran a hand through his cotton candy hair, "but it says Jonathan McElwain." He was right. His handwriting was all loopy and bold. Gorgeous. I squinted through my contacts–that was a M? He brushed chalk off his hands than stated "You can call me Mackel." I wrote _Mackel_ on my blank paper. "If I wanna get paid, I gotta pass this out." he said and passed us all a computer printout. Then he began taking roll.

A few people I did actually know. It's inevitable when you've lived in the same place your whole life. The guy with serious orange spikes and a nostril ring was in my calc class. Winslow Demming. I remembered him from my computer science class sophomore year. He was a geek back then. Brilliant though, and sweet. Another reason why you shouldn't be judged on appearance.

Mackel progressed through the list. For some reason, I couldn't keep my eyes off the blond guys head I was only half listening for my name when Mackel read "Piper Halliwell" A couple heads swivelled. "What?" I blinked up "Piper Halliwell? "He repeated, or more like asked. "Oh, here" I said and raised my hand halfway up. "Apparently not _all_ here" I added in a mutter. He turned around and smiled. It made my stomach lurch so I shielded my head with my hand and pretended to scribble down some notes. That was awkward. He said a few more names after mine and most of them I knew. Until "Leonardo Wyatt" Mackel said. "Here" he answered and my head shot up. "But, you can call me Leo." he added. _Leo_ I wrote in my booked and boxed it.

Next thing I knew, there were supply lists going around. Long supply lists. "Okay I know this is a short week, but if you could get your stuff in the next couple of weeks that would be great." Mackel said. "If anyone has any financial problems or issues then come see me. I have a starving artist fund so don't be shy." he than said. He was understanding. I liked that. Maybe I would just wait to drop this class. It might put some fun into my education, if anything.

At 2:15, the dismissal bell rang. I left econ feeling so brain-dead . Lockers banged open and closed as I trudged down the hall. It was nuts. Get me outta here, I thought. Then the halls began to clear and my locker materialized. As I twisted the combination, I heard across the hall. "So you just transferred. From where?" Brandi was asking Leo. I recognized their voices before I even had gotten my locker open and saw them in the mirror. "Washington Central" he answered. "Oh do you know Joanie? She used to go there. Joanie Fowler?" she asked again. "Nope. Doesn't sound familiar." he told her. "Oh come on. You have to know her. She used to be really well known." Brandi said. "I said I didn't know her." The sharpness in Leo's voice made me turn around to them. Brandi caught my eye and I turned back I watched my mirror as he shoved a book in the top shelf and and grabbed a light jacket off the hook. He took a long, deep breath and said "Sorry," to Brandi "it's been a rough day."

"I can imagine" she smiled. He set his backpack in the floor as he put his jacket on. Their conversation was muted as a herd of people stampeded by. Though I caught the tail of Brandi's question. "...go far a coke or something?" she was asking. "I can't" he answered. "I gotta work." "Oh" was all she could say back. "You know, my car wont start," Leo said slamming his locker. "And im gonna be late if I wait for a ride." He threw his bag over his shoulder and put his cap on his head. "Do you think you can give me a ride, please?" he finished. "Yea, sure" she said all happy. "No problem." And with that they headed out together. I grabbed my duffel, my backpack and my phone, knowing Greg would be calling soon. Slammed my locker and when I turned to leave, I caught him eyeing me as he disappeared around the corner. Brandi was just there talking away but he didn't seem to be really listening. It was then I realized I had been eavesdropping shamelessly. That eye contact made it worse. Wow. Today was beyond crazy. It made me sort of look forward to tomorrow more than usual. But why him? I had Greg.

***ok well there you go. That's my start. I dont know if i should go on, im not going to if no one will like it, but for my 1st time, i think i should get a little feedback and see. Please!***


	2. Mom In Control, Playing Sneaky

***Hey readers, sry i took so long with this but i was busy and then my baby got sick and all my free time went to her so im sorry but here is chapter 2. Theres not really Leo in here cuz i wanted to get the full aspect of how piper is living and her relatioship with greg and her family and all that so yea. but he will be in Chp 3...so here ya go***

****************************************************************************************************************

As I dragged in the front door at home, mom called me. "Piper, is that you?" she said from the kitchen. She was probably starting dinner or something.

I threw my stuff on the landing and walked to the kitchen. "Yes it's me. Did you need something?" I asked. It smelled like meat of some sort. She turned from the fridge with juice and saw me sniffing. "Meat loaf." she said before I could ask. "Yum." I said, "What's up?"

She took a seat at the table with her juice and I followed. "Oh nothing much. Just a usual day in the life of your mother." she said in a breathe. Seemed kind of exhausted. "How was your day?" she asked me. Did she really want to know? I must have put that question on my forehead because she just smiled and said "Couldn't have been that bad?" I smiled back. "Well I wouldn't exactly say it was bad. Just a little weird." I told her. She nodded, understanding. "I have those days too honey, and trust me, it gets...a little better." She said and we both laughed. Then she killed the "moment".

"Did you stop in to see Bonnie Lucas? I asked her to get you some more of those applications and catalogs –just in case." she said. "Oh, damn." My head fell back against the chair. "Sorry, I'll go tomorrow." I added.

_Just in case_ meant that I needed them in case Vassar and Brown rejected me like Harvard had. Those colleges were way out of my league anyway, but try telling my mom that. She forced me to apply for early decision, even though I could have told her the decision Early or late.

"The deadline for filing those applications is February 1st, Piper." she said,. "that doesn't give us much time. And you don't wanna settle for some in-state college like Metro Urban." She wrinkled her nose.

I took a deep breathe. "I know, I know. I'll go tomorrow, mom. Promise." Or at least I would try to remember to seeing as how I didn't even want to.

"Paige is coming this weekend." mom said, getting up and going to the living room as if leaving our conversation behind. Though I had forgotten it anyhow. With this news, I would forget anything.

"What? Again? We just got rid of her." I wasn't real happy bout her coming back again. And so soon at that.

"Piper!" Mom chided. She could tell I was mad so I guess that's all she could say. At least she was keeping it short

"Well I'm sorry, but–" I bit my tongue. She'd heard it all before. Nothing new. Mind as well save my voice for when I really did need it.

Paige was my evil stepsister, if I had to claim her as a relative. She was a walking freak show. Currently, she was into Goth, which was sick after Columbine. We'd bonded like repelling magnetic poles. Sam, my step-dad, introduced us only a week before his and mom's wedding, and I knew instantly we weren't going to be one big happy family. I could tolerate Paige, barely, but after Sam arrived things changed. My room was no longer. So now me and Punk Princess had to share bedroom space downstairs. And by the way she acted, at my murder trial, the jury would find the defendant had a case for justifiable homicide.

Not a lot of people got under my skin, but Paige did and she knew it. She knew it and used it. The freak she was.

I was laying on the couch with mom on the arm. She ran her hand through my hair, "I know how you feel about her, but she's young."

"She's fifteen" I said, "Going on six." I added under my breath. She just sighed. "I appreciate your patience with her. As if I had any. Please mom, don't make me laugh.

"It wont be long anyway. You'll be off to college soon. Too soon." she said. Great. Here we go, back on the subject. "Where's Greg going? Has he decided?" She asked.

"Stanford, last I heard." It was a subject we avoided like plague. Greg wanted us to go to the same college, the probability of which was less than zero given the fact he couldn't pick and choose. Greg wanted to be a microbiologist. By age 25, he would be happily married with two point five children, a dog, 3-car garage–the whole big mac with cheese. He kept saying he can't stand the thought of us being separated for so long. He'd been pressing me to commit. To something. Anything.

I pushed off the couch and headed to my underground bedroom. "Ugh! I have so much homework. Tell mu again why I'm taking so much crap my last semester." I said throwing my duffel on one shoulder and my backpack on the other. I was talking to myself out loud more than to mom but she answered back.

"Because your gonna need a scholarship. It's not fair to expect Sam to pay for all of your college education. Plus, what I've saved up wont cover even half a semester at Harvard." she was saying.

Which was something she didn't have to worry about since I had been declined already. I just had to let her know. Telling her was the hard part, worrying about how she would take it wasn't that bad. I hoped.

"Those classes will look good on your transcript. Show your serious and can do this." She was babbling bout it now. "That's why I need you to see Mrs. Lucas tomorrow. Just in case."

_Just in case I'm a universal reject? _I wanted to tell her, but decided to just keep to myself. I knew where that would go and frankly, I didn't wanna go there.

"Oh yea, Piper?" she called to my back. I turned. "I went to the pharmacy for my prescription and they gave me yours by mistake." My face flared. Perfect, I thought. Just what I needed.

"It's on your desk. You can pay me back later." she finished. "Okay, thanks." I mumbled and sprinted down the stairs. If mom had her suspicions about me and Greg before, they were now confirmed.

I threw my bags by the bed and stripped. Put on some sweats and a T-shirt. I looked over to the white bag on my desk, begging attention. I snatched it and took it to the bathroom, ripping it open. Wow, I had even forgot to go pick up the pills after school. I didn't even remember calling in the refill, and my period ended 2 days ago. I was a wastoid after all.

I popped out Monday and Tuesday to catch up. Wouldn't mom have a hemorrhage if I got pregnant in high school? She'd kill me if not try. She had plans for Piper Halliwell and they didn't even include what Piper Halliwell wanted. Whatever that was!

The ringing of my cell pulled my out of _Beowulf. _I fished it out of my bag and caught in on the 4th ring.

"Hello?" I said, already knowing who it was without even checking. "Babe, you need a study break?" Greg said in the most seductive voice. "Yes but if we do that, I wont get back into it." He chuckled. "Can I come over?" I checked the time--twenty to eleven. "Just for a bit. I haven't even started my calc problems yet." I told him. "See you in ten." he said and the line went dead.

He was on time. About 10 minuted later I heard soft knocking on the back door. I sprinted up the stairs and his face materialized in the window. I opened up and let him in. He looked around, cautious.

"Sam here?" he whispered. "No. He's in Baltimore on business." I whispered back. "Dragon lady sleep?" I never knew why he called her that but it didn't bother me. I nodded. He looped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him, kissed me. Then wiggled his eyebrows. "I mean it Greg! Not long, okay?" and he followed me back downstairs.

We had gotten good at fast and soundless sex. I guess it was supposed to be like that after a year. Easy. Rehearsed. It wasn't a quickie. Just the way we liked it I guess. I don't even really know myself.

I walked him back up and he gave me one more long kiss before fleeing into the darkness. He left a little before midnight, leaving me with two more hours of homework. Should have known.

Okay, new rule. This happens no longer on school nights. And that includes Sunday too! Gosh, wouldn't mom be proud? If she only knew. Wait take that back...she did know.

*****************************************************************************************************************

***okay there ya go. let me know how that one was. Oh and don't trip i'll get Leo in here soon...if i get reviews! k thnx--xoxo***


	3. New Frens, Problems, and Solutions?

1Hey u guys! Sorry for the long wait but my PC was messed up and I finally begged daddy enough to fix it. So here you go.....

******************************************************************************

Somebody splashed acid in my eyes–at least, that's what it felt like. I dug around in my duffel, grabbed the case for my contacts and removed them. Sure you can swim with contacts in, if you didn't mind going blind. Shit. Now I'd have to wear my glasses all day. I should've searched harder for my goggles this morning.

The locker across from mine clanged open and I blinked up to my mirror. There he was. Clutching a mega cup of coffee in his hand and a donut between his teeth. As he reached down for something in his locker, he disappeared from view.

"Ow, ow, shit!"

I whirled. The plastic lid on his cup had popped off and scalding hot liquid was pouring down his arm. He was holding his wrist and leaning against his locker in pain.

I unzipped my duffel and grabbed the first wet thing on top, then charged over and slapped it on his arm. "Here, use this."

"Owww," he howled. I winced, knowing it hurt. "Sorry. Let me see. You could have third degree burns." He loosened the makeshift bandage and peered at his arm.

"Good.," I said "no blisters, I mean. Rash red though." He smelled spicy. Like cinnamon. I glanced up to see him looking at me, hard. "Do you always carry around a wet swimsuit?" he said, indicating his wrist where I had re-wrapped it. "You never know when you might need one." I answered.

He laughed. Infectious. "Thanks, Piper." He removed the suit. Tried to. I was gripping his arm so tight, he had to pry my hands loose. "Sorry." I said, letting go fast.

Wait. Rewind. Replay. He knew my name. "I can't believe I did that." he rubbed his arm. "How am I gonna get through the morning without coffee?" Holding the now empty cup, he bent down to pick up coffee soaked chunks of donut and put the soggy mess back into the cup. "There's a coffee machine in the cafeteria." I informed him. "Yeah?" his eyes lit up. "Thanks. You're a lifesaver." He picked up my swimsuit from the floor and held it up. "Literally."

I snatched it away and he smiled. Returning to my locker, I jammed it back into the bag and re-zipped it. "Where do you swim?" I sprang upright. He had followed me and was leaning against the locker next to mine. "In the pool." Well, duh, Piper. Sure, just dazzle him with your brilliance. "The school pool," I quickly added. "Downstairs. Open swim begins at six and I could get e few laps in before first hour. It's like my morning cup of coffee."

He smiled and his eyebrows arched. "Your seriously demented." My stomach lurched. I wish it'd stop doing that.

"I'm Leo Wyatt." He stuck out his hand. I smiled. "I know. I'm Piper–" I tried to say. "Halliwell. I know." He said before I could. We both let out nervous laughs and shook hands. "Your student body president." He said. "Yea. How did you know that?" I asked surprised he knew more than my name. "I asked around."

I opened my mouth to say more but before I could get anything out, "Babe, hey." Greg's voice echoed down the hall. He had the worst timing sometimes. I realized I was still holding leo's hand and I dropped it fast. Why? We were just getting acquainted.

He sauntered down the hall, a tower of books under his arm. He snaked his free one around me and pulled me into him. "Long time no see." He said and started to kiss me. I peeked my eyes a little and saw Leo push off the other locker and go back to his. It made me feel bad.

Greg finished, since I wasn't really paying attention, and said "Come on, I'll walk you to class." I hauled down my Brit Lit and calc books which he took and added to his pile. He threw his arm around my shoulder and at the end of the hall, I glanced back.

I saw him heading the opposite direction. I was sorry, for like the 5th time today for him. Sometimes Greg really knew how to mess up a moment.

But while it lasted, he asked around about me huh? Now why would he go and do that? One idea.

******************************************************************************

Morning was okay. Boring, but okay. For lunch, me and the gang headed to my jeep We'd decided to eat off campus at least a couple days a week. On the way, I informed Greg of my not-on-school-nights rule.

He wasn't pleased. "Well I'll see what I can do about borrowing the Regal Friday night." He said.

Then I wasn't pleased. "No, Greg. You know I hate doing it in your dad's car." It was way wrong, to me. "Okay. I'll check to see if the Villa's free." He was mad. Great. "Look, I'm sorry okay, but it's just gross." "Then your place." he tried. "Sam's coming back tomorrow."

He sulked all the way to Taco Bell. He didn't mind doing it right under my mother's nose but horrors my stepfather should catch us. What was that, some sort of guy thing? Granted, Sam was the size of a linebacker, but underneath the blubber, he was a teddy bear. Greg even knew that.

He was still sullen half an hour later when we got back to school. "I hate this." he said, stalling at the door after all the others had gone in. He lifted my chin with a finger.

"Let's just get married." he said. "Okay after econ though. I got an assignment due that I have to turn in. And were not consummating the union in your dad's Regal." I said pointing a finger. He lifted his eyebrows. "You're assuming we'd make it out of the church?" he smiled.

I punched him and he wrestled me into his arms.

******************************************************************************

I resumed my seat in art. I always do that, pick a spot the first day and never move. What does that say about me? Boring and predictable, I think. Everyone else had shifted seats. Winslow, geek-come-punk slid in beside me. "Yo." he said "Yo yourself." I greeted back. He was a pretty cool guy.

Leo wasn't in his same seat either. I looked around and located him by the picture window. Gazing out. Content.

_Look at me_, I thought. _Look, look, LOOK! _ God, Piper, shut it off! What was that about? I concentrated on doodling in my spiral. Not looking at him. Trying not to, at least.

Mackel came rushing in with piles of something. "Sorry I'm late class." He said and dumped the load on his desk. "Roll call. Everyone here? Okay, good." He opened a drawer and pulled out a ream of blank newsprint. "Pass these around he said, splitting the paper on the front two tables.

As Winslow passed me a paper, I saw Mackel pull a stool to the front of the room and place an apple on it. "Draw this." he said, spreading his arms over the stool dramatically. I panicked. _If this is a test, I'm toast._ I thought.

It took me awhile to focus my attention on the task at hand, distracted as I was by Leo. Brandi passing him a pencil. Him smiling thanks. He had a nice smile. I wondered how his arm was. If I should ask, ask why he asked about me.

I studied the assignment. Granny Smith apple. Sour green flavored. Best for pies, mom always said. My mouth watered. I could go for one right now.

A few minutes into it, my cell rang. "Shit." I hissed under my breath. I had forgotten to turn it off. Naturally it had fallen to the bottom of my bag, under layers of detritus. It rang and rang til I got it.

"What?" "Hey babe." he whispered. "Greg, I'm in class." I whispered back and ducked my head as if it helped any. "So am I, but I just wanted to apologize about earlier. Sorry I was such a grump." he said low tone. "Okay, hang up now goon." I whispered again to him. "Okay, love you." "You too." I said and folded the phone.

"Sorry" I said to Mackel and everyone else who was staring at me, including Leo. I rolled my eyes and it made him grin. Toothy. Yet cute.

I concentrated all my energies on the assignment again and time just flew. "Okay everyone. Autograph your masterpieces and hand them in." Mackel said above the silence, startling me. "This wont be graded, I just want a crack at the next budding Picasso." he said.

I looked over my drawing. Not bad. I'd captured the essence of form anyway. I watched as _his_ essence of form exited the room. With Brandi.

******************************************************************************

We had a student council meeting after school. I called the meeting in order, then deferred to our new faculty advisor, Mr. Olander. The council was composed of 6 class representatives, plus officers. Kirsten was secretary. We sorted out all the stuff that needed attention and then got everything else ready for upcoming events.

On the way out, Kirsten snagged me. "Leah told me to tel you that Mrs. Lucas is still looking for you." "Damn!" I said smacking my forehead. "If you go by the career center, will you pick me up a catalog for Western State? Please and thank you."

Then she jogged over to Trevor, who was waiting by the trophy cases. He was probably her 4th or 5th boyfriend this year. She was in the young phase. And he probably thought he was cool dating a senior and only a freshman.

Greg came up behind me and poked me in the ribs. I yelped and slapped him away. "Keep Friday night open," he murmured in my ear "I got a solution to our problem." he ended and sauntered away toward the chem labs. I scanned his long, lean frame. Sighed audibly.

One thing about Greg–he had a solution to everything and anything. Though sometimes they weren't all that good and made me wish I never told him the problem. We'll just see how this one goes.

******************************************************************************

Okay there. It's in like 4 parts but they are all the same day so it still fits in. Plz review. Maybe next chapter wont take so long. I Hope. Review!


	4. Bad Day Turned Great!

1It has be sooooo long, I know. Sorry, but its here...and its long (5pages) so hopefully it holds until I can get the next one up!

******************************************************************************

When I got home, I went straight to my room before mom had time to notice me. I got all the applications and stuff she wanted me to get, but I just didn't want to see her. I thought I could get by swiftly and just stay in my room to relax for a bit. That wasn't even an option. "Well hey there, Piper. Didja miss me?" Paige says with that smile she uses to get away with things. That smile I hate. "Hey Paige. Of course I missed you. Couldn't wait til you'd come back. Making yourself comfortable, I see." I say all to fast. She was laying on her mattress in her corner. A bag of chips by her. Some brutal movie playing on the TV. "Well this is partially my place too." she says like I don't know, eyes on the screen. "How could I forget." I say and throw my duffel and my backpack by my bed with my shoes. I find clothes to change into and head to the bathroom.

When I come out, the chips are rolled up, the TV is off and the kid is nowhere to be seen. I go upstairs slowly to the kitchen. I don't know where mom is, but I pray she doesn't come in on me. After Mrs. Lucas' annoying long lectures of college, the last thing I need, is one from mom too. I make myself a ham sandwich and go back down to my room. I put _27 Dresses _into the DVD player and just chill out. When I'm at the end, I pull my bag on to the bed and pull out my Brit Lit question from this morning's class. There are 20 questions and I'm on 16 when my phone goes off. I pull it out easily, answer thinking its Greg. "Hey Piper" It's Leah instead. "Hey Lee, what's up?" "Not much. Are you busy? Like, right now I mean." she asks. She called to see if I would meet her at the local Dunkin Donuts just so she can get out of being alone at home with her mom. I told her to give me 30 minutes and I'd be there. It wasn't to far from my house, but I didn't want to leave my work unfinished either. She was fine with that.

When we got there, I told her my order and headed to the bathroom. She was already sitting at a table when I returned. She was looking at the cashier who had just gone to the back. "See something you like?" I ask her and sit. She smiles that shy smile she wins guys over with. "Hell yea, check him out." she nods to the guy who comes out with donuts. I couldn't see his face because the tray was on his shoulder covering it.

"I can't see him." I said. I looked at her and she was practically making a puddle of drool. I laughed. "He's that good, huh?" I snap. She turns fast and smiles. "Yes. My god, he is gorgeous." I could only see his back and he looked familiar. "Well I think I need another donut." I said purposely to get a closer look at him. "Hey, I saw him first." she says. I just laugh at her.

"Excuse me" I say to his back. "Yeah, just a sec." he says. Even the voice sounds like I know it. Then it registers. O my god. I barely have time to react when he turns around. "Can I help you?" he says like he's tired of saying it. I would be if I said it like 1,000 times a day too. I don't say anything right away so he does. "O hey Piper. What are you doing here?" he smiles. That attractive one that makes my stomach blow bubbles. I smile back. "Hey Leo. I'm just here with a friend. You know, an afternoon break. I didn't know you worked here." He nods. "Yea, well after the move, my dad suggested that I'd be a new start. You know get a job, help out a little more, 'I'm growing up so fast.'" He says imitating a voice I assume is his dad's.

He makes me laugh. "I know what you're saying. My mom is on my case daily about the way I should be going." I tell him. "Do you work?" he asks. "Yeah, I work down at the Children's Cottage on Bines St. It's like a daycare/after school program sort of thing. I would usually be there around this time, but I'm off today." I inform him. He's still smiling. "You always did look like the kids type." he says. "What's that supposed to mean?" I say with an edge I didn't mean to add. "Nothing bad. It's nice you like kids. I do too. I'm just saying you look like the type." "Oh." is all I say.

It's awkward silence for like 10 seconds. Then "So did you want something?" He asks pointing to the donuts. "Um...yea. Can I have a blueberry donut please?" He turns around to get it. "You seriously eat these?" he hands it over with a scrunched face. "Ewe." I laugh. "Hey don't diss on my donut. You probably eat the boring frosted ones." I tell him. "Boston crème actually." he corrects. "Still frosted." I say. Then we laugh. It gets quiet again.

Then suddenly, I remember Leah. I look over and she's watching us. She doesn't look mad but envious. "Well I better go" I tell him, "I'll see you at school." He looks over to Leah. "Yea, she doesn't seem to like waiting." I smile and turn to leave. "Oh Piper," I turn back "I hope we see each other more than just at school." he says back. I leave with "Yeah, me too." And he gets back to work.

Leah was pretty bummed that me and Leo already knew each other. She had asked why I didn't tell her about him and I explained that I didn't think it was that big of a deal to do so. It's not often, but most of the time when me and Leah like the same guy, we let him choose without giving any hints about it. That was actually what happened with Greg. Leah liked him too so we became his friends. It was a cool couple of weeks until he asked me out. I rubbed it in her face about how I had won. She was ok with it though.

When we left that day, she asked if it'd be wrong for her to still try and date him. I was gonna say yes, because I really wanted him to myself. But I thought about it and that seemed not only selfish, but it made me look like a slut since I was already in my second year with Greg. So I ended up just saying, "Go for it. He seems like a nice guy." I didn't want to be a bad friend, even though I could have sworn there was something between us.

After I did my laps on Friday, I went to my locker as usual. Greg was waiting there. I was surprised since he's usually late. What surprised me more than that though was that he was talking to Leo. He never talks to the new students. Leo was across the hall at his locker. Greg was saying something when I walked up. He saw me before he even finished. All I heard was "Yeah I remember when…Hey babe!" He said and pulled me to him for a kiss. I couldn't see Leo but I knew he had turned around fully and tried to ignore us. It irritated me to no end when Greg did stuff like this.

"Hey" I said pushing him away and opening my locker. I looked in my mirror and Leo wasn't even paying attention anymore. He was busy stuffing books in his bag and other things.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Greg. He was hanging on my locker door, his other arm around my shoulders. "I came to walk my lovely girlfriend to class. That a crime?" he says back. "No" I say. "You're just really early. You're never this early." He just looks at me and chuckles. "I know. It surprised the crap out of me too and my parents. So are you ready? I've got a plan. Think you can make it to my house, say after 10 maybe tonight?" he says very enthusiastic.

I kind of want to say no, but I don't want to disappoint him and cause myself to feel guilty all weekend. Then again, I also don't want to answer at all because as much as he's trying to not show it, Leo is still listening. So I just tell him I have to do something with my mom. "You are not serious, babe. I told you to keep it open." He says back sounding hurt already. "I-I-I know, but I promised my mom I would do this. You know I hate letting her down." I stutter. He takes a deep breathe and exhales "Alright then, whatever."

"I'm sorry." I say with as much sympathy as possible. "It's alright. I just wanted to spend some time together and hang out, you know. But that's ok too if you can't. I guess I'll just stay home and chill by myself." He says. He's doing this purposely hoping I'll change my mind and say something like _Yeah ok babe let's just sneak around late at night hoping no one catches us in our naughty acts!_ I hate when he does this because most of the time, I actually fall for it. Not today though. I just don't want to put up with him.

"Are you trying to make me feel bad? I said I can't make it and I'm sorry okay but there is more things to do than what you have planned, more important things. Now if you really want to respect what I ask, then stop pulling this guilt trip on me and just deal with my decisions!" That comes out way harsher than I had planned, harsh enough to make him not walk me to class. "Ok, I'm sorry. I'll call you later then." He says and walks off.

I take a long deep breathe and put my books into my bag. I'm not only frustrated with him now, but mad. I thought he was already gone when I hear him say "Oh and I wont make it for lunch. My mom is coming to get me at 9." I just blink up at him and nod. "I love you." he adds over his shoulder and then disappears around the corner. "Love you too." I slam my locker shut and turn around. Leo is standing against his closed locker staring at me. "What a way to start the morning." he says.

If it were anyone else, I would have told them to just shut up, but I couldn't tell Leo that. "Yea tell me about it." I say instead. Then he flashes me one of his killer smiles. That makes me smile too. Then he looks down at his feet. We get that silence again and when I'm about to break it with a _see you later_, he stutters out that question, for some reason I couldn't wait for. He asks that question I was wanting him to ask since we first met.

"Well look Piper, um, if your um, b-boyfriend can't make it to lunch, w-would you like to come with me?" he stutters out nervously. I smile at him and I think he gets a little relief. I actually have plans with Leah and Kirsten already anyway, but I can reschedule.

I don't know how to reply. I want to say yes but not sound to excited, but then I don't want to make it sound like I'm just going to be polite. I want to say it like I really want to go just to get to know each other more. Though I take to long to say anything, because I started to zone. "Piper...Piper...Hello Piper..." Leo is saying and waving a hand in front of me.

I jerk back to reality and tell him sorry and that lunch with him would be great. "Ok," he says real smiley, "I'll meet you in the parking lot at 12 then." he says. "Yeah, ok, see you then." I say and get ready to walk away but he stops me.

"Um...Piper can I ask you something?" he says slowly. "Sure." I say back. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I'm just curious." he adds. "Ok." I say. "It's sort of personal, so if you feel uncomfortable..." _Geeze how bad can it be if it wont even come out._ "Leo, what is it?" I finally say.

"D-do you really love Greg?" he asks. That was the last thing I was expecting from him. I don't answer right away, because to be honest, I don't know the answer right off the back to a question like that. Before I even say anything he tries to get out of it by throwing in "I'm sorry, don't answer that. I-I mean you don't have to answer that. It was way to personal. I just..." then I cut him off. "No, Leo, no it-it's alright. I mean it's not a question I hear everyday, b-but it's ok." I say.

He just looks at me and smiles shy. "And out of all honesty, I can't really give a yes or no answer to that. It's more of an I'm not sure." I say pushing a strand of hair behind my ear, I'm nervous now too. "I like him a lot, but not certain if it's love. I say it back when he tells me but most of the time I don't think I mean it. Let's just say I'm a little confused about it. I mean we've bee together 2 years now so you'd think we got it figured out but there are those times I just don't want anything to do with him."

To all this he's listening carefully. "So for a straight up answer, Leo, I love Greg, but with the love you have for distant family. It's there, but sometimes it feels like it shouldn't be or like it just has to be to make things fit together. You know what I mean?" He's still looking at me with that understanding stare.

He nods. "Yeah," he says looking away, "completely understand." I feel kind of bad knowing that, that wasn't what he wanted to hear. I look down. Then the bell rings. He looks back at me. "Saved by the bell." he says with a chuckle. "We better get going." "Yeah. I'll see you later" I smile and we turn different directions to leave.

He's halfway down the hall when I look over. "Leo?" I say to his back. He turns. "Don't you forget our lunch meet." I couldn't really call it a date. He laughs. "Couldn't if I tried." he says and leaves my view. _How much more cheesier could that sound? _I laugh to myself and get to class before I end up in detention for a tardy.

******************************************************************************

At 12, I tell Leah and Kirsten that I'm going with Leo and to just go ahead without me. They give me a weird look like I'm doing something bad. "What about Greg?" Leah says. "What about him? It's not like a date or anything. Plus he isn't even here, his mom came for him at 9 or something." I tell them

Leah nods and Kirsten asks what if he sees me out with Leo. "God, you guys act like I'm trying to sneak around behind him. It's not even like that. He just asked if I would go to get to know each other more. We want to be friends, what's so wrong about that? Greg has many friends who are girls. It's just like that. Now like I said, I have plans, I'll see you later and I ask you not to try making a big deal out of this. Ok? Thank you. " I say and leave them stunned about my sudden breakout. I have always been a little touchy, they know that.

When I get to the parking lot, Leo is standing at my jeep. I give him a look asking _what's going on? _"I know I said I would take you, but my car is having trouble again. Do you mind? I'll still pay." he says. I laugh opening the doors. "Come on."

We get in and he looks around. He looks in the back where Greg's hunting stuff is. He always took my jeep with him hunting. It didn't bother me much, I just made him promise to bring anything he got home on his dad's truck out of fears of stinking up my ride for days.

He focuses on the guns. "Are those..." he trails. "His" I say "he likes to hunt. Not a bad shot either. Can hit birds like nothing. Even when they are flying." I tell him. He looks at me. "So I know were doing this as friends and it means nothing, but by the off chance he does see us or anything, should I be scared? I mean he wont pull that out on me and be like 'Stay away from my girl!' or anything right?" he asks.

I don't mean to laugh because he actually sounded serious, but I couldn't help it. I crack up and he just watches me. "I'm sorry, but that was funny. And no. You'll be ok. Greg isn't the jealous type. At least he hasn't been so far. If anything, he'll just wanna talk to you. Background check sort of. I talk to whoever I want, but he is the protective type." I say while starting the engine.

"Are you?" he looks at me, "The jealous type, I mean?" "Oh," I say "No. I don't really care unless the person is really onto him." He is still looking at me so I look back at him. "What?" I ask.

He smiles. "You're a horrible liar." I laugh. "Well okay I do care but I don't try to get aw Femme Nikita on them. I just handle it my own ways." I say "And how's that?" he pushes. I just look at him and don't answer. "I don't think that's good" he jokes.

We go to McDonalds to eat. We get a booth and sit down. We talk about our family and many other things. He makes me laugh the whole time and I forget all about everyone and everything. He is really a great guy after all.

When we finish, he takes the trash and I go to refill my cup. As I turn around, I turn to fast and he is right behind me, he scares me. My drink has no lid yet so as we bump, it slips out of my hands, going all down his shirt and pants. I gasp. "Oh my god! I am so sorry, Leo." he also gasps at the coldness I assume. "It's alright. It's my fault, I didn't mean to scare you." he says trying to not sound mad or anything, I think.

I feel horrible after he comes back from the bathroom with stained clothes. His smile bright and shiny. I rush to him. "Leo, I am so sorry. Are you okay?" I ask. I must look frantic or something because he grips my shoulders and laughs "Piper, it's okay. I'm fine, it was a complete accident. I'm still living right? My fault anyway. I could've waited...not so close." I nod. He takes my arm. "Come on, we'll be late." We smile at each other. He has a touch so gentle. Nothing like Greg's.

When we get to the car, I tell him Greg has some clothes in the back, they're about the same size. "Um, no thanks." he replies. "That would be a little weird don't you think?" And I think about it and agree. At least I tried though. I really do feel bad, but he was right, it was mostly his fault. Then we leave and were back at school in no time.

As we get out, he comes around to my side of the jeep. "Piper, I don't want you to feel bad or anything about that. It's really not that big of a deal." he says. "I know, I'm getting over it." I laugh. "Good, cuz I think I'm starting to dry up too." he says.

I lock the door, get out and close it. When I turn around he is right behind me again. I look up at him and I know what's on his mind. For a split second I want to do just that. I do want to kiss him. It is very tempting, but then I turn away. I can't do that to Greg.

"We better go. Class starts in like 5 minutes." I say looking at my wrist, which was the worst move since I don't even wear a watch anymore. I put my arm down fast, hoping he didn't catch that. "Smooth" he blurts. I smile at the ground and start to walk away.

We walk to the doors in a comfortable silence for once, and looked at each other once more before we headed our separate ways. "I'll see you in drawing." he says and gives me a hug. I didn't see it coming, honestly, but once he pulled me to him, I hugged back as if expecting it.

We smiled at each other one last time and he turned and ran down the hall. I figured _why run?_ _It would ruin the moment._ Then the tardy bell rang. Crap, that's why.

******************************************************************************

In drawing, Leo sat with me instead of Brandi. She looked at me a little mean but I blew it off. We talked more and more. When school was over we exchanged numbers and with another hug, we left for the weekend.

Today, of all the beginning of the year, was the best so far. He did that. His smile, his laugh, his touch, his hugs, him. He was intoxicating...

******************************************************************************

***=Alright! There we go. Sorry that took so long, but I thought people lost interest so I gave up But then I got reviews and didn't wanna let anyone down so this is long to make up for that. Sorry!....Next will be out as soon as it's done...promise!..xoxo-jen =***


	5. Late Intro, Author's Note!

1Hey everyone! This isn't the next chapter or anything but I am working on it. I was just going over the other ones to get ideas then I thought to myself that I never really gave a good introduction.

So okay it's pretty much obvious by now that Piper is an only child with her "stepsister" who is Paige. She lives with her mom and her "stepdad" which is Sam. Paige mostly lives with her mom, but comes to visit a lot. Patty, Piper's mom is clearly always trying to make decisions for her and be in control of her life pretty much. She doesn't want Piper to make some of the mistakes she did when she was her age. She approves most things but likes to take charge on what she doesn't.

Right now everything is pretty much the way it always has been. She has this guy, Greg who is this amazing boyfriend in her eyes, yet sometime seen different by others. Her best friends Leah and Kirsten, are always there for her. She's semi popular and does get noticed.

Then at the beginning of their senior year, Leo comes into the picture. A new student who has this semi obvious crush on Piper. He knows she has a boyfriend and that they have been in this relationship for 2 years now. He would like a relationship with her, but considering the circumstances, a friendship is almost just as good.

So as the story unfolds, Piper is faced with many obstacles that she feels she is dealing with all on her own. Along the road she thought would be pretty smooth turns bumpy in an instant. She goes through heartbreak, hurt, loss of friendship, among many other troubles including having to make one of the biggest decisions she ever had.

In the end it all comes down to herself reflecting and thinking, _Is this love really worth it if it has to be kept a secret? _

_******************************************************************************_

So there is a much better summary or intro or whatever. I just wanted to make it clear what is going on and how things are pretty much running so far. I hope you like it help me make it all the way to the end in success!.....Jenny xoxo...

PS-Thanks to all the reviews I have been getting. They really are what's making me not give up on this, so keep them coming Please and Thank You....


	6. Nothing New, Or Is There?

1*Ok since you already know what's going on and I pretty much told you what's to come, I'm just gonna skip ahead to like the third month of school. Everyone is the same and nothings really changed yet. OK so here you go....

******************************************************************************

Over the past couple months, things have been better. I'm starting to see myself change even more. I can't help but think Leo is the cause of all of it.

We have ben spending loads of time together. If not in class or in between passing periods, we're on the phone. We text each other for no reason like I usually do with Kirsten and Leah. We talk on the phone for hours like me and Greg _used_ to do.

Kirsten and Leah had also seen changes in me. I guess I got more happier or something. Almost everyday they tell me to slow down before I get pregnant, thinking that Greg is the reason for my moods. I just laugh and agree though, knowing if I bring Leo up, they'll think we have something going on.

They know who he is any all that, but they also already have new boyfriends. Leah is on her third week with Shawn and Kirsten is in her forth day with Mitch.

Speaking of Greg, he had talked about how he felt neglected by me which wasn't fully a lie. I looked back and did notice that I had been unknowingly cutting down the time we spent together. Not purposely, I just didn't catch on til recently. Plus, the lunch times were caused from his Key Club meetings.

One night I felt really bad about how I had canceled his last three dates and decided to call him over. We talked for a bit and the night ended with what he had been wanting to do for awhile now. What Leah and Kirsten thought we had been doing almost every night.

I guess I kind of needed it too in a way. After that, he seemed pretty ok. He didn't push me about anything as much as he had been doing before. It was like a fix he had been craving and finally got it.

He knew about me and Leo being good friends and he trusted me alone with him. That was a good thing. He knew we sometimes went to lunch when he wasn't there or busy and he was completely ok with it.

I laughed when he said he thought Leo was actually pretty cool since they only talked when I was around, which was those few run ins at our lockers. But I didn't say anything.

My home life even seemed to improve. Paige seemed a lot less annoying and we actually talked until we fell asleep some nights. I was getting along better with Sam and not avoiding mom as much.

Sure I still got her scoldings on the right college and her lectures of what the consequences were if something went wrong, but I still listened to every single one. Maybe it was good for me after all. Just so I don't forget.

******************************************************************************

Today, another beautiful Monday, I have exams in both calc and Brit Lit. Not a total bummer, but sort of. I studied but not enough, I feared. I knew I should've stayed at the library last night with Leah. Instead I went home with Greg.

He's probably the cause of my hard time getting out of bed this morning. I even forgot my phone. So much for that 'no school nights rule'. God, what a wastoid I could be. I can't believe I gave in, in the first place. I even told myself I wouldn't.

After I finish my laps, I head for the showers as usual. I come out in my towel and glance at the clock. I freak out because I had my mind on other things and overdid my laps, leaving me running late, very late.

I dry off as quick as I can and throw my clothes on. I don't even have time to blow dry my hair so I just brush it out and the air will have to do the drying for me. I throw all my stuff into my duffel and run out of the dressing rooms.

When I turn to corner to my locker I almost fall. My shoes are slippery from me not having enough time to dry correctly. I run up to it and slam it open just as the first bell rings. Now I have only 5 minutes to exchange my duffel with my backpack, load up and make it halfway back across campus.

I curse under my breathe. _Of all days!_ I think to myself. I throw everything where it goes carelessly. Today is so not the day to be late. I run as fast as I can out the double doors. I need to make it on time. That exam is really important.

I slide into my seat just as the bell rings. Wet hair, crooked clothes, no makeup, not my everyday get up. Everyone looks my way and Leah raises her hands at me with that _What the hell?_ look. _Later_, I mouth to her and she nods.

"Cutting it a little close there aren't we, Miss Halliwell?" Mr. Walker, the teacher says taking roll. "Yeah." I say back to him. "Sorry." He looks up, "At least you made it." he says and stands to pass out the exams. "Barely." I say to myself and take a deep breath.

After class, I go straight to the bathroom. I put my hair into a ponytail, straighten my clothes to where they look decent and apply a little makeup. Leah walks in with Kirsten just as I finish.

"So what the hell was that all about?" she laughs "Looked like you came straight from the shower or something." Kirsten walks over to redo my hair. I always leave it bumpy or leave some out. That's why most of the time, I just leave it down.

I turn to them after she finishes. "I _did_ just come straight from the shower. I took forever to get out of bed this morning and when I finally did, I got here to do laps and overdid them. I lost track of time and barely had time to stop at my locker." I say. "I probably even bombed Walker's stupid test!"

"Geeze Piper, calm down. You couldn't have done worse than me." Leah says comforting. "Or me." Kirsten pipes up. "And I didn't even take it yet!" I smile at them.

"So..." Kirsten drags. "So what?" I ask her. Her and Leah just look at each other and smile. "What?" I repeat. I'm totally lost and they aren't helping with those weird looks.

"Piper Halliwell, " Leah says putting her arm around my shoulders. "That's almost a month straight. What happened to you this year." I look at her confused. "What are you talking about?" I ask very puzzled.

"Oh please, Piper. Don't play dumb." Kirsten says. _I'm not playing, _I think. I just look at them. Leah jumps in, "You. Greg. Leaving early last night. Taking forever to get outta bed today?" she says wiggling her eyebrows like Greg does when he's talking about something sexual.

I roll my eyes and shrug her arm off. "Back on this subject? Why?" I ask. They just laugh. "You guys need to just lay off okay? I'll do what I want." I say and leave them laughing. I need to make it to calc now. Maybe I'll be better concentrated in there.

******************************************************************************

For lunch, me and Greg had made plans to go just by ourselves. He said he'd really enjoy

it if it were just us out eating lunch for once. I kind of thought so too, since that hadn't happened since the summer ended.

We picked up some Subway sandwiches and went to the park. We sat at a table in the sun. It was just starting to get cold this time of the year. It was quiet for awhile as we started to eat. It was kinda nice, to just be sitting at the park, watching kids run around with their friends.

After my first few bites, I saw Greg staring at me in the corner of my eye. I didn't say anything at first. I wanted to see how long he'd do that. He only looked away once, and that was just to take a bite of his sandwich.

Finally I get annoyed by it. "What?" I said and turned to him. He just smiled. When he smiled like that, it used to make me smile back. Now, it had no effect. I just looked at him. "Nothing." he said. "Just amazed by your beauty."

That was what made me smile. He always says stuff like that. I could never tell the difference from when he wants something, or from when he actually means it. I wave him off with an "uh-huh."

He gets up from his side of the table to come on my side. "You are beautiful." he says and sits down to kiss me, wrapping his arms fully around me, sliding his hands up the back of my shirt. "You know we are in a public place. It's illegal." I say and pull away from him.

He just laughs. "Since when is making out in the park illegal? You used to love coming here just to do that." he whispers in my ear. He was right though. I made him drop plans just to come meet me. But that didn't count. That was all before–wait was it really?– yeah it was. That was all before I met Leo.

"Not that. I know what you had on your mind and it wasn't just making out." I tell him and scoot over a little. "Well babe, now for that part we could have gone to the car." he says with that seductive smile that now annoyed me.

I looked away and wrapped up what was left of my sandwich. I got off the bench and told him we better go or else we'd be late. Which seemed to be something I was starting to do a lot lately. I never used to be late, at all. Except today, I just wanted a reason to get away from him for awhile. We still had loads of time.

When we got in the car he grabbed my hands, stopping me from being able to start the car. "Piper..." he said until I looked at him. "Look I'm sorry okay. I was just joking. I didn't mean to upset you." I nod an okay. He leans over and kisses me again and this time I don't pull away. For once, he does. "Let's go." he says.

******************************************************************************

By the time we get back to school, Greg is still oblivious of the time. He can be so unknowing sometimes. I used this time to my advantage and let him run off to class without me. We still had almost 30 minutes.

I went to the library and sat in one of the back tables. I figured I could catch up on some studying. I had already taken exams, but not for _all_ my classes. I had been so cluttered lately, I'll be surprised if I pass them with flying colors.

About 5 minutes into my books, someone whispers "Care for company?" from behind me. I spin around fast and find Leo leaning over, smiling.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, smiling back. "I should be asking you that. I've been coming here every lunch hour since I began school and only today do I see you sitting here. And at my table I might add." he replies.

I laugh. "Well that's because I usually use all my lunch hour except for this one day and since when did they start reserving tables? I've been coming here for 4 years and they barely start this when you get here? Why is that?" I say back.

He shrugs and sits down next to me. "I can be very persuasive." I laugh again. He looks at my books and then back me. "So you working hard?" I close the book I was taking notes from and put my attention on him.

"Hardly working, actually." I say. He just nods. I want to make conversation but I don't know where to begin. "So why do you some here every lunch hour?" I end up asking. Better then just sitting there staring at him, which would have been okay too.

He blinks fast like he was busy thinking of something else. "Um I come to do what you are doing right now. I come to hardly work." he mocks me then changes the subject. "So why are you here right now? I mean, what happened to that lunch date with your all grateful...Greg?" he acts like saying his name is a crime or something.

"Well let's just say that didn't go as good as either of us thought it would." I state without looking at him. "That bad?" he asks. I just look out the window. "That bad." he states. I just nod a yeah.

He takes my hand. "Well I'm here for you, Piper. You know, if you wanna talk about anything." He is so cute when he cares. I just smile at him. "Thanks Leo. That's real sweet, but um I'd actually rather not talk about it or anything. Right now anyway, but in the future when I do want to talk, I know where to go." He smiles real big again and asks to study with me.

The bell rings at 5 til 1 and I almost don't wanna go to class. We talked and laughed more than we actually studied. The librarian threatened to kick us out 2 times until we finally started to whisper and muffle our laughter.

Leo asked to walk me to class and I wanted to say yes but the art wing was way across campus and I didn't want him to be late because of me. Then he reminded me that we had class together. I had totally forgot.

"Even if we didn't have class together, I still would have walked you. At the risk of being late or not. Just to make sure you got there okay." he said on our way. He couldn't get any sweeter. Greg would most likely have just taken off to avoid detention.

When we got there, Mackel was already there too. On time for like barely the fifth time all year. Me and Leo took our seats in the back and started to look over our assignment for the day.

All we had to do was draw a picture of something or someone that inspires us to keep going after our dreams and living life to the fullest. I drew my mom as best as I could. Even though sometimes I didn't want to deal with her, she was still my hero.

Leo kept hiding what he was drawing so I just focused on what I was working on. I did catch him stealing glances at me throughout the class though. At the end, when Mackel collected them, I asked Leo what he drew.

"I drew someone who inspires me to keep living life to the fullest." was all he said. "Well yeah, Leo that was the assignment. I was asking more on the lines of who." I said back. He just smiled and offered to walk me to econ. I agreed since his class was in the same building this time.

After school we had made plans to meet at Dunkins Donuts. He had to work and offered to give me a free caramel swirl iced latte. That was my favorite. I said I would but I couldn't stay long cuz I had to make work by 4 too. And it was settled.

******************************************************************************

***Okay next chapter, I'm gonna skip even more ahead. It seems to be going a little to slow, but that's just me. Let me know if you think it is too or if it's even going to fast...xoxo-jen***


	7. What Did I Just Start?

1Alright, now I'm like 2 months further than I was last chapter. I hope this isn't confusing anyone, I'm just trying to get to the climax of the story but not leave out anything in between. But here is chapter 7...

******************************************************************************

I knew that things were going to be happening this year that I would keep secret, every year is like that. I mean, everyone has their privacy and hidden truths, but I didn't know mine would be like this. I'm not even sure how I let it get this far. I didn't mean to lose anyone. I didn't even want to hurt anyone. But sometimes, stuff just happens. Stuff you can't explain, even if you want to...

******************************************************************************

When I woke up today, I didn't know this would be the day that everything in my life turns around. It felt like every other day. Little did I know, today was the start of the biggest secret I ever had to keep.

Last night, at dinner with mom and Sam, we talked about how I would spend my week without them both. His office had decided to send him back to Baltimore on workshop in place of some other employee who couldn't make it. He wanted mom to go with him this time.

She agreed and that left me alone in the house. Paige was scheduled to come over this week too, but I guess her mom had second thoughts after knowing no adults would be here. She didn't really trust her. She didn't give her enough credit. I would have enjoyed the company, but staying alone was okay too I guess.

We discussed what to do in case of an emergency and how I was to keep the doors locked at all times. Pretty much the whole over protective parenting thing. My mom had even asked then neighbor to come check on me at least two times a day.

Her name was Margie Wills. She was an elderly lady, real sweet. I was to leave a note on the front door if I was going to be out or something so she didn't come for a check up and find me not here then freak out.

It all sounded like a good plan. They left tomorrow morning at 7 and would be home Sunday by the time I got off school. I told them bye and everything before I went to bed since I would be gone before them. A whole week alone. What could I possibly do?

******************************************************************************

When I saw Leo after my laps on my way to my locker, he ran right up to me before I even got there. "Hey Piper. What's up?" he said real fast. Something was obviously up with him. Made me curious what though.

"Hey Leo. I'm just doing my daily routine and you?" I say as I keep walking. I get to my locker and open it. Throwing my duffel in the bottom. He hangs on the door and smiles at me. "What are you up to?" I ask hoping to get a clear answer instead of one of his smart remarks.

He looks at the floor for long time as I put my swim gear away and get my school stuff. It takes me a good 3 minutes and then I slam my locker and look at him in the eye. He's nervous and breaks contact to look the other way. "What is it Leo?" I ask again.

"Um...Piper, what are you doing tonight? I-I mean do you have anything planned?" he asks. _Oh my god. Is he asking me out?_ That's my immediate thought after a question like that. I just look at him not knowing what to say. He's waiting un-patiently for an answer.

I totally blank out work and tell him "Um I don't know yet. I mean, I'm still free. Why do you ask?" He looks around. Now were both nervous and I don't even know why. It's not like he already asked the question I'm dreading.

He must see right through because he states next that it's nothing of the sort. "Oh don't worry, I'm not asking you out or anything like that. I'm asking more on the lines of a favor, I guess." he says. I feel both relieved and hurt about it.

"You remember how I was telling you my mom was in catering and all that?" he says. I nod, remembering. "Well tonight, she's hosting this banquet for this huge corporal party. There's gonna be like over 200 hundred people and were down like so many waiters and could really use all the help we can get. She rounded up a few people but she thinks it's not enough. So I was just wondering if your free and not doing anything, maybe you could come and..."

"Help out?" I finish for him. He looks a little more relieved. That helps me out too. "Yes, help out. She would really appreciate it and since you asked how these things worked, maybe you can see for yourself. They're actually pretty cool sometimes. So what do you say?" he finishes.

I want to say yes and I am about to when I remember I have to work. My boss, Kim, just gave us all a mini raise for attendance. Wouldn't that look bad for me to miss now? I even had promised little Casey I would help finish our puzzle we've been working on for almost a week now. I hate letting the kids down.

Then again, I guess I could call in sick. I mean everyone gets sick unexpectedly right? It's not like there's an appointed time for that. No one ever knows it's coming or when. Ok that's it, I'll call in. Just this once.

Even Greg wasn't anything to worry about since he was also out of town. His grandpa who lives in Texas or something had passed away, so him and his parent went over for the funeral. They didn't feel to bad because they weren't that close, but it's still sort of mandatory when you're family. He's coming back on Thursday.

Leo seemed happy that I could make it and I wasn't really bummed either. Plus he was right, I did want to see how these things worked. He had said to dress nice and he'd call for directions to my house before he came to pick me up.

We decided that would be easier since I was bad with directions and couldn't meet him there. I also felt better doing that because even if I could find the place, I didn't want to walk in and look like an idiot trying to find him.

So I guess I did have more plans tonight than I thought. And to think I was just going to do my hours at the Children's Cottage, go home to be a nerd doing homework, and get ready for tomorrow. I like Leo's plan a lot better.

******************************************************************************

As soon as I got home I headed straight for the phone. I called Kim and told her that I had unforeseenly gotten really sick. I said it was probably just a 24 hour bug and I would be fine to get back tomorrow.

She insisted I be on the safe side and miss then too, but I reassured her it would be ok. Lastly, I asked her to please apologize to Casey for me and to leave the puzzle alone so we can continue when I returned. She believed it all and I ran to get ready.

It was 3:30 now and Leo said be ready by 5. The banquet didn't start until 6, but that extra hour was needed for set up. I only had an hour and a half to get ready, I had no idea what to wear, and I suck at putting up my hair. _Where the hell do I start?_

I jump in and out of the shower as fast as I can and head to my closet. I don't even own anything nice. _How nice are we even talking–formal nice or casual nice? Oh god Piper your wasting time._

I end up putting on the outfit I wore to my honors banquet last year. It's a black flowing knee length skirt with black tights and strapped heels. The top is a silky black, sleeveless v-neck with a diamond broach in the middle. I look at myself in the mirror. Geeze, I should be the one at the funeral. I need color.

I change into something pretty similar to the black one, but with no broach and with purple and white flowers all over it. That looks better, not so grim. Now for the hair. _That's where I'm in trouble._

I check the time–4:30. Great, 30 minutes to put up this mop on my head when sometimes the last thing it wants to do is work with me. I hope he's running late.

I blow dry my hair and run up to my mom's bathroom for her curling iron. I curl it as best as I can and just pull the top together with a clip, letting the rest fall down. They are loose curls, but they actually look nice.

I'm in the middle of putting on my makeup when my cell rings. I glance at the time–4:55. _Wow, he don't mess around. _I tell Leo how to get here and finish applying the eyeliner. I add some mascara, a light layer of purple eyeshadow, and top it all off with lip gloss. Maybe hair I can't do so well, but makeup I'm almost pro.

I take one last look at myself from head to toe and the door bell rings. I grab a light jacket, my purse I only use when needed and head upstairs. I'm kind of nervous to be doing this. I know it's no date, but I feel as if it could be. I'm going to be meeting Leo's family and working with them nonetheless.

I open the door slowly to reveal Leo looking...he looks _whoa! _He has on these black slacks with a black silk button up long sleeve shirt. And here I was worried about no color. But oh my god, he is so gorgeous right now.

"Hey Leo." I say as casual as I can make it sound without screaming how good he looks. I flash him a smile and he sends one right back.

"Hey Piper." he responds, looking me up and down. _Did he just check me out?_ "Wow, you-you look great." That makes me feel even better knowing I wouldn't be the only one drooling puddles.

"Thanks Leo. You look really good too." _Is that all I come up with? _"Well are you ready? I don't want my mom to lose control if her car isn't back on time." he chuckles. "Yeah," I say "Let me just put this up and we'll go." I had to leave the 'Out with friend. Be back later.' sign to Margie in case she came over.

Leo looks at it and then back to me. "My mom's out of town. That's so in case the neighbor comes for a checkup and knows where I am. Parents can never be to safe you know." I say to answer his silent question. He nods and takes my hand, escorting me to his moms Lexus. Maybe tonight wont be so bad.

******************************************************************************

When we get there I ask Leo if I really do look okay. I suddenly feel over dressed for some reason, nervous. He checks me out again. "Piper, like I said before, you look great. Some people here are going to look way more dressed up than you so just clam down. You look...beautiful." he says and smiles timidly.

I smile back. "Thanks Leo. You just made my night." I say. And we go inside. I still can't shake the nervous feeling, but now it's more for meeting his parents and my performance toward them.

When enter from the back and go into the kitchen. There are only 4 people there and out of the 4, 3 are in uniform. I assume the one that's not is Leo's mom. She is the boss and all. Owns the whole Carol's Catering business, well obviously. I see I'm right as we walk right up to her.

"Mom," Leo calls and she turns, "this is Piper." he motions to me. "Piper, this is Carol, my mom." She smiles big, a smile resembling Leo's. I see where he gets it from.

"Hello Piper, nice to meet you. I have certainly heard a great deal about you." she says, giving me a hug. Now I get it, their that kind of family. My family doesn't even hug each other, let alone complete strangers they are barely meeting.

I smile and hug her back. "Oh you have? And here, all I've heard about you is your love for cooking." I look at Leo, he looks the other way but I can still see his face trying desperately to hide that diffident smile. I look back at Carol.

"Oh yes, I've heard tons. But Piper I would just love to thank you so much for coming out to help us tonight. I really appreciate it and if I'm not mistaken, Leo really enjoys it too." she says glancing his way. I look again too. _Oh my god, is he blushing?_

"So mom, did you still need to finish setting up those tables?" he says trying to change the subject. Carols nods. "Ok, well me and Piper will get right on that." he says guiding me out.

The ballroom they're having this party in is huge. There must be at least 250 tables in here and there is still a dance floor in front of the stage. There are people everywhere. I take it they all do different things according to their outfits.

Leo has us both waiters tonight since we are dressed casually nice along with about 100 other people. I wonder why Leo only asked me. He had other friends. I saw him with many other people at school and yet he only asks me to come help out?

He shows me how the tables are to be set up and we start. Most of them were already done. I must have set up only about 20 and already I was getting tired, or bored I think. I sat at the one I had just finished for a break.

"Can't be tired already. The guest haven't even arrived. Imagine how you'll feel then when were walking up and down these rows passing out plates of appetizers, food and dessert."

I turn to find Leo hanging over the railing.

"I'm not tired. I'm bored. You never said we would be doing stuff like this. It's aggravating." I say sounding worn out when I just said I wasn't. He laughs at me. "Well you agreed to help. You didn't have to say yes. Plus, I also never said we would be staying to clean up after all these people leave, but we will." he says, juts joking I hope.

"Your kidding." I say up to him. He shakes his head no. "Oh god, Leo Wyatt, you are going to kill me tonight. Maybe work was the right way to go." I say without thinking. Then I look up hoping he didn't catch that. He looks confused.

"But I thought you said..." I don't let him finish. I cut him off "Homework. I meant maybe I should have stayed home to do some homework instead. Your gonna work me til I'm sore." He grins, "Got that right."

When everyone shows up, it gets real cramped and hot. Of course this place is big for this many people, but it's still suffocating to be with this many bodies. Although I just may not be used to it. Leo said his mom does this at least 2-3 times a month with parties this big. They are all probably used to it by now.

For the rest of the night, everything runs pretty good. I guess if all else fails in my scholarships, becoming a waitress wont be so bad. This is good practice. Taking orders, filling requests. Leo did say it was sort of fun, I can't help but to agree. Though I would be bound to get tired of it at some point.

Most people are done eating now and are all on the dance floor. I start to feel like I can't breathe. Leo walks up to me at that point and notices so he asks if I'd like to take a break outside. That is just what I was hoping for. We go out the back and start walking, start a conversation. We talk about so many random things, it's senseless.

We had just finished laughing at some old joke. "So you having fun?" he asks.

"So much I don't want it to end." I say dramatically in fake grief.

He laughs softly. "Fluent in sarcasm?"

I laugh too. "Only when needed...which happens to be everyday." Then we laugh together.

We were talking so much that we had walked pretty far away from the building. We didn't notice until we reached a wooden fence blocking off a forest type field. We look around and you could see the lights in the distance.

"Don't go tell me you knew where we were going this whole time and brought me here purposely." I tell him. He laughs and sits on top of the fence.

"Now why would I do and do that?" I look at him. "No I didn't. Honestly, I didn't even know this was here. I mean we've used this building many times, but I never came out this far. Never had a reason to." he says.

I climb up and sit next to him. "So I'm your reason now?" I ask.

He grins up at the sky. It really looks beautiful. The stars are out shining bright. The moon is full as it can be watching us like a spotlight. "Well I had to get you out for some air. You looked ready to fall over. How would it look for me to bring you out and you just pass out on me?"

I laugh. "That wouldn't look bad on you, it'd look bad on me. It'd look like I was hiding some major case of claustrophobia that I was afraid I couldn't handle." I say looking into the bright night sky.

"Yeah, your right. I could plead innocent to your downfall." he says. Smart ass.

"Geeze I was kidding." I say and nudge him, a little harder than I was aiming for though. He lost balance and fell to the other side of the fence on the green grass. It was soft but it doesn't mean that thump didn't hurt, even a little.

I jump off and go to his side laughing. "Are you okay? That was a complete accident, I swear."

He gets up and brushes himself off. "You know what? Your lucky that didn't hurt as much as it should have." he says walking slowly to me.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" I say backing away just as slow.

"Because revenge is something I like to take seriously." he says and dives to me. I take off running the opposite direction. He chases me and I run into a patch of bushes. Just when I thought I got away, he surprises me from behind.

He tackles me gently to the ground and pins me down by my wrists. "I would apologize if I were you."

"Mr. Wyatt are you threatening me?" I say, pretending to be shocked. He laughs and when he moves his leg it hits my side. I start to giggle.

"Oh did I hit a delicate spot?" he says slowly loosening his grip on my arms. _Great, now he knows my ticklish spot and that's exactly where he's headed._

"No. I was laughing at you. Your funny." I say trying to steer him away. It doesn't work.

"Really? So you wouldn't feel anything if I did this." he says and starts poking at my rib cage from both sides. I break out in harmonious non-stop laughter.

"Okay, okay, okay...I'm sorry, I'm sorry...LEO!" I scream out in fits of delight. He finally stops. And rests next to me on the ground. We're both worn out. He sits up on his elbow and looks down at me.

"You asked for it." he says with that teasing smile. I shake my head at him and turn the other way. He chuckles and looks at me again over my shoulder.

We lay there, comfortable, for what seems like a long time. I can feel his breathe on my neck when he talks. "Piper..." I like my name coming from him. Especially now. I know what that one meant.

I slowly roll over until I'm slightly under him. I look into his aqua emerald eyes. They are really beautiful in the moonlight. He stares down at me. _Do I do it? I can't. What would it mean? Oh forget it... _"Leo...I want to kiss you." I say, breathing barley steady.

"I wouldn't stop you." he says. So I do. I sit up a little as he leans down. Our lips touch and it's paradise.

He's warm, tender, and sweet. We let our mouths dance. They tango, they salsa, they do what they want.

Leo moves to where he is almost completely on top of me. His hands make their way to my waist, sneak up my shirt. My arms go over his head and loop around his neck. I run a hand through his soft silky hair.

We lay in the position for god knows how long. After it started, we just couldn't seem to stop. Finally we agreed we better get back to the dinner party we had left without notice. It was getting late anyways.

When we got back, Carol hadn't even noticed we were gone. There really were that many people. No one knew we had left for almost an hour. We probably could've stayed longer.

After everything, Leo drove me back home. He asked if I'd really be ok in the house alone. He even offered to stay overnight, but I wasn't really sure if that would work out. I know he just wanted to make sure I'd be safe and everything and that was sweet of him, but I still told him I'd be fine alone.

He walked me all the way into the house. A mildly expected good night kiss, and he left. I didn't feel bad about it. I didn't feel proud either though. I was entirely mixed-up about it. About the whole night.

_What happened? What the hell did I just start?_

_******************************************************************************_

Whoa! That just sort came out from the top of my head. So let me know what you think...like if I moved to fast or what and all that stuff you know??...thanx–xoxo jen


	8. I Don't Know, I Don't Care

1Thanks everyone for the reviews. They're really helping me out. I'm glad to know I'm not going to fast. Actually everyone thinks I'm going to slow I think cuz they keep saying to hurry and write the next chapter asap haha. So I'll go as fast as I can. Here's chp 8 Thanx...

******************************************************************************

The next day, I search for every way possible to tell Leo that what happened was a one time thing and it can't go any further. I don't know how to break it to him without hurting him. I shouldn't even have made the move but it just seemed like the right time.

The heat between us was thickening and swallowing us whole. If I didn't do anything, I would have felt horrible and that would have made me totally regret my lack of performance. _Still yet, It was wrong!_ _Why do I have to be so stupid sometimes? I hope he doesn't take it the wrong way. I really do want to stay friends._

When I'm on my way to the pool, Coach Ed comes up to me. We've had swim meets already but haven't gotten to the real serious ones yet. I'm thinking it has to do with that. I just hope he doesn't ask me to swap with someone for the meet with Metro.

I can handle any other school, but against them, I can't do it. Past mistakes. I had already asked to be placed alternate so I wouldn't have to let down the team.

"Oh good Piper you're here. Sherry told me you'd be here. Look we have a problem." he says as we walk inside.

"What's that?" I ask. We stop by the girls locker room to discuss his problem. When something goes wrong, even little things, he goes into over drive.

"Okay look, as you know we have another meet this Friday down at Metro. Denise, Sherry, Anna, Kayla, and Cheryl were scheduled as our main swimmers. Alternates were you and Teresa." he pauses make sure I got it. I nod for him to go on. I already knew this.

"Well over the weekend, Kayla and Teresa had a little accident." he says. _Please be joking. You can not be serious! _I feel bad for them, but even worse for myself. He's gonna ask me to fill Kayla's spot.

Obviously, depending on Teresa in case something happened to either of the other five was out of the question. I am so toast.

"You know where that leaves us right?" he says cautiously. He knows it's even killing me to get this info. I nod slowly. "Piper, if you don't do this, we have to call it off and they win over our forfeit. Don't tell me your gonna let that happen."

My head is spinning. I really don't want to do this. "W-what happen to them? I-I mean isn't there a way one of them can make it. There has to be. Just one of them." I say trying not to sound so confused even when I am.

"There is no way either of them can make it. I know you don't want to. Your making that obvious, but it's just this once. Even if we lose, at least we could say we tried and we didn't give up. We still have a chance." he says in hope.

If I go, I'll screw up and I let the team down. I know that for sure. If I don't go, I let the team down anyways. I guess there really is no upside to this.

"Fine." I tell him. "I'll do it. Just this once though. But I'm letting you know ahead of time, I'm not gonna do well. Against Metro, I'm nothing." I say. He smiles.

"Thank you Piper. And you only think your nothing. That was ages ago. You have really improved. You'll see." he says and heads out. _Yeah, I'll see myself put everyone down._

_******************************************************************************_

When I'm on my way to my locker, I try to think of what to say to Leo before I actually get there. Maybe I shouldn't say anything yet and make him tell me how long he's been wanting to do that. I know I wasn't the only one. Although, that might just be a slap in the face.

It'd be like _Oh hey Leo, I was just wondering how long you've been waiting for that to happen. I'm not saying it was okay but I'm just curious because of course I still have a boyfriend I'm not yet ready to let go of. So I just thought I'd let you know that it'll never happen again. Yeah ok well I'll see you in class. _

Oh yeah, that sounds perfect. Maybe a slap in the face would be a lot less painful. Damn, I can be really low sometimes.

As I turn the corner, it looks like I lucked out. He's not even here. Or at least not _here_. I look around to be sure then I go to my locker and open it up. I start sorting out my books.

Maybe he feels the same way. Maybe I have nothing to worry about. It might actually be alright after all. Would if he sees it as something just to get out of the system too...

_Or maybe not. _I think as he embraces me from behind. Has to be him. Who else would be doing that. Greg's not here.

I put my books back on the shelf and reluctantly turn in his arms. "Good morning." He says_, _grinning from ear to ear. I have to return the smile. I can't be that mean. "Hey there." I say back.

He places a small kiss on my cheek. _Damn you Leo. Please don't make this harder for me._ "Can I ask you something?" he says and moves to the side. "Sure." I reply and turn to face him.

"What took you so long?" he asks without fear. Whatever happened to that shy nervous side of him I would see everyday?

_And what the hell does that mean? How can he just assume I...Oh my god! I am so brainless. What the hell is wrong with me, don't I think anymore? It's always been me. He was just taking the hints. Piper, your so dumb. _I mentally slap myself.

"Leo, look, I...um...I" _I...don't know to say_.

"Piper, no need to apologize. Everyone does things at their own pace. I just don't understand why you went so slow." he says. _NO, no, no. Your taking this all wrong. I'm not apologizing!_

"I mean, you were way behind on your actions." he says laughing. _What? I was not? Okay now your just pissing me off._

"I was not!" I say back defensively. _Great, he's not making it hard on me, I'm doing it by myself. I'm playing along. Why can't the words in head come out? _Instead all I cough up is to his pleasure.

"And what puts you at authority to accuse me of being 'way behind', unless you..." Then it hits me. He was setting it all up. What an asshole move, even for him. "Wait...you" I say pointing the finger.

He laughs. "Yes Piper, you finally got it. That's what I meant...What took you so long?" he repeats. I can't believe him. He's impossible.

"You are an asshole. I can't believe you did that." I say shocked, this time, not pretending. I'm not mad, I'm furious with him, but why is that so easy to cover up with a smile.

"Come on Piper, I don't even have a class this early in the morning. That first day was just to get things situated, but after I knew you came here at this time everyday, I had to come too. I had to see you." he says.

He gets up a whole hour earlier just to be here to see me? _And he was calling me demented?_

"Of course, my first thoughts were to hit it off from the start. Yet after I learned of Greg it was a lot more difficult. Then I figured 'well hey of course she has a boyfriend, who wouldn't want her' So I sort of looked more on a friendship and after all the time we spent together...you know?" he explains.

Now I'm really going insane. This is not happening. _It's a dream! I'm gonna wake up and be able to sort it out all the right way. It's just a dream! _

"Piper..." _damn, reality._ He's looking straight into my eyes.

I smile. It's all I can do. I don't know what to say. I am, for once, speechless. That must be enough. He continues. Not the way I expected, I can't answer this next question. I don't want to answer it.

"So um speaking of Greg...What are you gonna do about him?" he says, smile gone, serious face.

"Leo, I don't know. I think–maybe we–I don't..." _okay, deep breathe, in...out..start over._ "Leo, this is just moving a little to fast for me. I mean my head is till spinning. Isn't yours? I think it was a mistake from the beginning. You–your acting crazy right now" I say to him.

I watch his hopes fall. I better be doing the right thing. I am going to hate myself if I'm not. He's hurting...and I'm causing it.

He takes my hand in his and kisses it. "No Piper. Nothing was a mistake. Your head is spinning because you don't know what you want. You are afraid to go after what you believe in. Your weakness is caring to much about not only yourself, but other people. Now, deep inside you see what your really after, but your are so stuck in the surface by fears of falling and not getting up, that you wont even attempt to look. Ask yourself what you really want...and then go for it. Don't let your fears and weaknesses hold you back. You have enough strength to overcome them. You just have to take chances...no matter how crazy."

_If he could read my mind that easy, why didn't he make it deliberate for me from the beginning and save the drama._

He leans in and I think he's going to kiss me when he whispers "Take note: I am not acting, I am indeed crazy." Then he drops my hand and walks off.

A voice I have always ignored, inside my head speaks up. The guy wastes a whole fucking hour every fucking day just to see you and your gonna stand there and watch him leave?...but this time, I listen.

"Leo wait." he turns. I run straight into his arms and our mouths reunite like they had unfinished business from last night. They kind of did in a way.

"I feel like this question is going to be coming out more often...What the hell took you so damn long?" he says smiling, holding me.

I smile back. "I need to take crazy chances right? Let this be my first." I say.

He laughs and hugs me so tight I almost loose air.

I don't know what I'm getting myself into. I don't know where this will go. And I don't know how wrong or right it is.

But right now, I don't care. I just want to catch up with what I've been missing. And it starts now. It starts here, today...with Leo...

"I hope you know...for now...I'm going to be keeping you a secret." I say and leave for class.

******************************************************************************

Okay I want honesty. Did that one suck? Because I read it over and over and I was gonna rewrite it, but I decided to post it anyways...obviously. I just think it could have been a little better. That wasn't my best...so let me know. If you like it, great, cuz I don't...=(...xoxo jen

Oh and if you noticed it's not as long...next one will be, promise!


	9. The Weakness in Me

1Here's chapter 9...enjoy! It's longer than any of the others...on the word document anyways...lol

******************************************************************************

Today, after school, I'm supposed to meet with Leah and Kirsten at the mall. After that we were having a sleep over at Kirsten's. They said it's been awhile since we got together to just hang out. Which was true. I hardly saw them anymore.

I only saw Leah in class and Kirsten when we had our student counsel meetings. I didn't mean to abandon them like I had been doing. I guess I just got to busy on my own. Or to busy with Leo.

Then, not to mention, today was Thursday. Greg came back today. I have to admit I was happy about it. I guess because part of me did love him and miss him. Yet, the other part was to finally break it to him that we shouldn't see each other anymore.

I didn't really know for sure. Leo had also been anxious for his return. Mostly since after Greg, he could have me to himself. We could stop sneaking around and meeting in secret.

Sure it's only been 4 days, but all of those 4, we didn't spend one minute apart. Of course with the exception of class, work and being home, but even at that, we had phones. Nobody knew what was going on, I don't think anyone even suspected it. I hope.

I knew that Greg would want to see me once he got here, I can't say I blamed him for that. This 5 days we spent apart with no communication at all was the longest since when we first hooked up. We really had been that close.

I had promised Leah and Kirsten that I would be there, meaning I would have to cut it short with him. That would probably get him mad though. I would have rescheduled to meet them, but they planned this a whole week ahead. And I needed more than like 5 minutes with Greg.

I could have always said tomorrow too, but that stupid Metro meet I dreaded was then. I didn't want to go, but it could be a break for me to get away too. Just chill with the team. That sounded good. Even if we lost.

After drawing me and Leo went to our lockers. I told him that I couldn't see him the rest of the day because I was busy. He knew Greg was coming back and asked if he was the reason. I told him my plans with the girls and he didn't seem to pleased.

"I thought you said you would tell him once he got here." he said. And he was right. I did say I would tell him. We were watching movies at my house when he asked. "First thing when I see him." I said. Now I was having second thoughts.

That would be so cheap. I can see it now. _Hey Greg. Welcome back. Guess what happened while you were gone? I hooked up with Leo and we've been secretly meeting to avoid word getting to you, but now that you're here I can freely say bye. I can't see you anymore cuz I found someone else. But thanks while it lasted. So I'll see you around._

Yeah, that ought to make him feel welcomed home. Some girlfriend I was. I couldn't even wait four damn days.

I apologized to Leo and promised it would happen eventually. As soon as I can get time, I told him. He was alright with that. We said bye and we left alone, for the first time since Tuesday.

I ran home to get some money real quick before I headed to the mall. It was supposed to be a run in and out thing, but when I got there, Greg was waiting on the porch. _Oh yeah, just great._ I got out of the jeep with the biggest smile I could make without it looking to fake.

"Hey." I said as I walked up the steps. He ran to me and picked me up in a big bear hug. I hugged back, not as tight.

"I've been gone almost a week and all you have for me is a 'Hey'? Not even a 'I missed you' or a 'Happy to see you'?" he said and put me down.

I smile again. "Sorry. I'm just shocked. I thought you wouldn't be here til later." I say trying not to sound so down. I'm supposed to be happy he's back. "I missed you."

"I know. It felt like months or something. Those days went by so slow. Everyone of them, I thought about you." he pulls me to him and kisses me.

I kiss him back, but it feels different. It feels...wrong. I try to not imagine Leo, but that's all I can see. His jealousy. My guilt. I stop. "Let's go inside." I say and grab my keys to unlock the door.

"Where is everybody?" he says looking around. "Out. They'll be back later." I don't wanna let him know I'm still alone til Sunday. I look at the clock–3:40. Damn it. Leah said 4.

"Look Greg, I know you just got back and I'm glad to see you and everything, but I have to meet Leah and Kirsten down at the mall in 15 minutes. Do you think we can see each other later or something?" I need to get going.

"What? Are you serious? I have been waiting to see you since I left and your gonna just leave?" he says, hurt. I don't mean to.

"Well I promised them we would hang out, just us. I haven't really spent time with them in awhile." I say running to my room for my money. He follows.

"What are you talking about? Your always with them. You had almost all week to hang out, just you guys. What the hell kept you so busy?" he says at the top of the stairs.

Shit, I let it slip. "Well I had to help my mom with some stuff. It was a busy week." I say running back up. Time check–3:45. I'm gonna be late. They are gonna kill me.

I walk back outside trying to get him to follow me. He does. "So what? I'll see you when you get back?" he asks.

I lock the door and shut it. "Um...were gonna stay over at Kirsten's after." I tell him. He sighs heavily. "Tomorrow?"

_Drop the bomb._ "I have a swim meet at Metro." I say low, somewhat hoping he doesn't hear. No luck. He shakes his head. "Fucking unbelievable Piper." He says and starts down the stairs. "I guess I'll just see you at school then."

_Can I be anymore hurtful right now?... _Oh crap, time. I look at my phone–3:55. Shit, now watch me get a speeding ticket. I barely get them to see I'll make it and now they'll think I stood them up. I'm never late. At least I never _was_.

When I get there, Leah is walking back and forth in front of the doors and Kirsten is laying on the bench by her. I jump out, lock the doors, throw the keys in my purse and run to them.

Leah stops, hands on her hips, Kirsten sits up and they both stare me down. Kirsten looks at her watch. "4:22." she says. "I'm sorry?" I say back. We look at each other then crack up laughing.

"Why so late? Thought you had to run home just real quick." Leah says as we walk in.

"I know, I know, I apologize, and it was supposed to be just real quick." I say.

"But..." Kirsten pushes. They both look at me waiting for an answer.

"But...Greg showed up when he wasn't supposed to be here til later and he wanted me to stay. I told him we've had this planned and we sort of got into a little bit of an argument because I also mentioned that I wasn't going to be home since were staying over at your hour house and he didn't like it. You know, that sort of thing." I explain to them.

"Bummer. Are you mad?" Asks Leah.

"No. He is. But I'd rather forget it all and just focus on all the stupid things we do when were together like this." I say.

"Good" she says "Cuz we kinda have something we want to talk to you about too. Something that includes someone else."

I get nervous. "Who else?" I ask.

They laugh. "Were kidding Piper. Geeze why the stiff up? You hiding something from us or what?" Kirsten says.

"No. No or course not. That's just an interesting choice of words. I mean you make it sound like you know something I don't or...something." I say trying to cover up.

"Maybe we do..." she says mysteriously.

I look at them both. "Ha ha." I say. They laugh again.

"Yeah this is way overdue." Leah says and we head to do what girls are supposed to do best–we shop.

After we leave, we go to take my jeep home so we can all stay together. I put my bags in Leah's car as soon as we left the mall so I can save the trouble of moving them later.

We got to my house and I ran in to pack an overnight bag. I thought I would just run in and out, but they got out and followed behind me.

"Where's your mom and Sam?" Kirsten asks. I guess when you think about it, the house never is this empty.

"They're in Baltimore. Sam got sent back up and decided to take mom with him this time." I say back , grabbing them cokes from the fridge.

"When did they leave?" asks Leah popping the top.

"Monday morning." I reply.

Leah looks at Kirsten. "You've been here alone since Monday and didn't say anything til now. When they coming back?" she says.

"On Sunday. And I know what's running through your mind party girl. The answer is no." I say.

"Party pooper." Kirsten says.

I laugh. "Sorry" I say running downstairs. Once I get there I get my overnight bag ready. My cell rings and I reach for it in my pocket but I remember I put it on the counter to get drinks.

"Lee, can you get that? It's probably my mom." I yell up to them.

"It says Leo." _What? No, not now. Hang up._ I hear her open it and greet him. "Yellow?"

I have no idea what he says. I only hear her side. "What?" she says.

I dash up the stairs as fast as I can, almost tripping and flying straight back down. She continues. "Actually, we've never talked at all." she's saying.

I run to her and grab the phone. "Leo, hi. Hey what's up?" _How do I cover this one. I don't even know what he said already._

"That wasn't you." he says. I really can't talk. Not in front of them anyways. It'd look bad if I walked away with him on the line.

"Oh the wrong number? Don't worry that happens to everyone." I say. It's all I can come up with in 2 seconds.

"And you can't talk." he says.

"Yeah, it's okay. I'll see you later." I tell him.

"Okay I get it. I'll talk to you later." he says. I can't have him call at all. Not tonight anyways.

"Tomorrow sounds great." I say. He sighs.

"Oh ok then. Tomorrow." _I'm sorry_.

"Yeah ok bye." I say closing the phone and slipping it into my pocket. I look at Kirsten and Leah. "You know when your getting a contact and you highlight the right one but when you press call you also move it? Yeah that's what happened."

"I'll hope so. He was ranting about not talking or seeing each other in almost 5 hours or something." Leah says drinking her coke. Kirsten laughs. I laugh with her.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" they chorus. I freeze. _Am I his girlfriend? _

"You now what? I'm not sure." I say.

"I've seen him around with Brandi Waters a few times." Kirsten says. Leah nods. "I have too. Maybe they're together." she says.

I picture Leo with Brandi. Him choosing her over me. _Hell no._ "I don't think so. They're just friends." I say sounding to sure.

They just look at me. "So what was the 'tomorrow sounds great' crap? Leah asks.

"Oh we were gonna go over some notes he missed in class." I say like it's the truth. I'm getting good.

They nod. Okay change of subject. "So you guys ready?" I ask. We were gonna go eat and head to Kirsten's. I grab my bag, my keys, lock up, leave Margie the note, and were gone. Girl's night, long waited for.

******************************************************************************

When I see Leo the next day, he looks a little low. _Did I do that?_ He has his back turned, facing his locker. He's looking through one of his notebooks. He didn't notice me yet.

The good thing about being early is that there's not much people in the halls yet. I go straight up to him and wrap my arms around his torso. "Are you mad at me?" I ask.

He covers my hands with his. "No. Why would I be mad at you?" he asks turning around, wrapping his arms fully around me. I throw mine around his neck.

I shrug. "Because I couldn't talk yesterday." I say.

He smiles. "I suffered a little, but I'm not mad. It wasn't your fault. Just be the one to answer next time." he demands.

I laugh. "Well you knew I was with them. So don't call next time." I demand back. He pouts his lips. I pull him down for a kiss. He gladly accepts. Complete bliss. This is it. This feels right.

We get pretty into it until we hear the double doors fly open. _Good thing it's not a straight hall. _I push him away and run to my locker. He spins around to his.

Guess who? Greg comes gliding up. I fiddle with the lock, trying to open it fast. Perfect. _Why did you have to show up now?_

"Hey." he says sliding a hand around my waist. He leans down and kisses me. I pull back almost immediately. I hear Leo's locker slam shut, hard. I flinch.

_How I wish mental messages couldn't be sent that easily without eye contact. _Greg looks. I don't. I don't have to. I know what that meant without seeing. He watches him walk out. I throw my bag over my shoulder. "Ready?" he asks.

"Yeah." I say and slam my locker, just as hard.

******************************************************************************

I text Leo 'So so sry. Plz dnt b mad. Soon, I promise.' I send it twice.

He don't text back. He avoids me. I don't see him the rest of the day until drawing when he has to see me.

He's already sitting there when I walk in. I slowly go up to him. I put my bag down and gently place my drawing tablet on the table. I slide into my seat. The seat next to him. I don't say anything. I just look at him.

"I left my phone at home." he says. I laugh inside, smile out. _Smooth. I never pointed out that I text him and got no answer. _ He realizes it too after saying it.

"I mean, assuming you tried to get hold of me." he says fast. I just nod, playing along. I sigh softly. "I never tried." I say.

"Liar." he says opening his tablet. I smile again. "How would you know?"

"I don't. I'll check when I get home." he says "If I have anything, you're a liar."

"Okay" I say back and open up my tablet. I know he tried all day to forget me and Greg, but he couldn't. His eyes show it. And I can't even see them.

Mackel comes running in with his usual stack of papers and starts taking roll. We say our 'here' and it remains quiet, aside from the rest of the class socializing.

30 minutes goes by. I can't stand it. "Leo?" I almost whisper. He doesn't look up.

"What?" he says. Not as friendly as it should sound. _Why can't I just look at Greg and flat out say it's over? Oh yeah, caring is my weakness. I care about him to much. I can't hurt people I care about. I'm weak all together._

"I'm sorry." I say. He still doesn't look at me.

He talks to his blank paper more than to me. "Yeah, I know. Your always sorry huh? You tell me that _every fucking day_. 'I'm sorry Leo' you say. 'Please don't be mad' you say. I know what it means. I know what it feels like. I _hear_ it more than anyone should have to _say_ it. When Piper?" and finally the first look all class "When will you tell _him_ that shit? Because I'm sick of hearing it."

_'My phone's at home' my ass...Ouch! That hurt. That really hurt. But he's right. I can't have both. I can't handle both. Why does it have to be me? _I try to hold back the tears that want to spring free.

I can't say anything. He has me beat. Just then the principal announces over the intercom for the swim team to start making their way to the bus. I need to run to my locker for my duffel still.

I have class with Cheryl. She starts packing as I do. Mackel asks for our assignments and says we can finish Monday. I hand in my pitiful 1 blank line of what was supposed to be an object in the room. I handed in the rest of my conversation with Leo–1 blank line.

I go back to my desk one last time to pick up my backpack."I'm trying." I tell him. My voice shaky. And I follow Cheryl out the door. His eyes follow me. He never made me cry...til now. He even knew it.

******************************************************************************

On our way to Metro, I talk with the girls as much as I can. Anything to keep my mind away from him, from them.

When we get there, I almost wanna not get off the bus. Only 5 of us, all 5 are swimming tonight. Only 4 will succeed. Should've just blurted 'fuck it' and went home. Would have been better after all. Hide my embarrassment.

Right now, I really hate Kayla and Teresa for not being here. Accident they say, I was an accident.

When we go inside, I stay behind. Denise looks back at me. "I'm real nervous too, Piper" she says out of sympathy. I smile weakly. If she only knew. I look at her. She shrugs "If it helps."

I nod. "Yeah. I just–I don't wanna see all your faces when this is over. I don't want to see them fall." She looks at me questioning. "I'll be the cause of it."

"Oh please Piper. Your way greater than you used to be. You, most of all improved." she says. I want to believe her, but I can't knowing she is just trying to make me feel better. I just chuckle. "Sure." I say.

"No, really? Don't think I'm just trying to make you feel better." _To late. _"Between me and you, even Anna and Sherry see you a threat to them now. They used to be star." I look at her. Her face can't be anymore serious.

"If anyone should be worried it ought to be Cheryl. She really slacked off this year." I smile. She's right. She missed tons of practice and her lap time went way up high.

She smile back. "If we leave losers, it was her, not you. You took us to that high score." I never hung out with Denise. She was really a nice person. Knew how to make you feel a lot better. That's for damn sure.

"Come on. We'll give Coach Ed a cardiac not being there on time." I say. She nods vigorously. Then we laugh and head inside the now crowded gym.

******************************************************************************

We lose, no surprise, all thanks to Cheryl. Everyone gave her the let down looks. I didn't. I knew what they felt like. I couldn't take it, why give it? I thanked Denise though. The highest score we got was thanks to me.

I even proudly accepted all of the I told you so's from everyone and the congrats from Anna and Sherry, our old stars. I was the new one, shining bright.

As we loaded the bus, my phone buzzed at the bottom of my duffel. Smart to put it there, everything was wet. I pull it out and read my message.

From Leo: 'Liar!'

I can't help but smile. I text back. 'Look whose tlkn'

'Guilty.' he writes. I don't know what to say back. I think of just stopping, but what would that be saying?

'So...' I put instead. He takes for ever to answer, so I think he's done when I put my phone in my pocket. It buzzes.

'Can we tlk?' _15 minutes for that? _

'K.' I answer. Then were done. No time. No place. No scheduling. With us, it's then and there. You learn to connect like that when your forced to.

The whole way back, I talk to Denise. I share more with her in an hour and a half then I've shared with Leah and Kirsten in a week and a half. I have changed. I turned into a horrible friend.

They're still the same 'here for you' friends as opposed to the 'here for you, if I have time' friend I became.

******************************************************************************

When we get back to school, me and Denise exchange numbers to stay on touch. We have no classes together and hardly see each other except for practice and meets. This could be good for me, new friends.

I walk to my jeep and he's there. Leaning against the door, waiting. We don't say anything. He just pulls me into his arms and we stay holding each other. In each others arms.

When we finally decide to get going, we still remain quiet. We could have endless conversations without speaking one word. I unlock the doors and we get in. I throw my stuff in the back. I look at him. He looks at me.

We silently apologize to each other and I take us to my house. We stop outside in the driveway. "Wanna come in?" I ask.

"Do I have a choice? Were already here." he smiles weakly. Then I realize, his weaknesses make him not do things just as much as mine, as much as anyone. I just want to know it. I asked once. He didn't tell me.

We go inside and walk into the living room. I throw my stuff on the floor by the door. He sits on the couch. I walk slowly over and he pulls me down by him. I am so tired and I just want to sleep.

I just want to sleep and not wake up until everything is back to normal, the way it used to be. I go back to who I used to be. When everything wasn't so difficult.

We lay on the couch, my head on his chest, my arms around him, his hand in my hair, his arm holding me. The way me and Greg used to do.

I have to stop comparing them. Leo is nothing like him. Nothing.

"I love you." he says. _What? _I lift my head up. I look at him straight in the eyes. "What?" I say. He smiles. "You asked my weakness. I love you...and I can't stop."

I put my head back down. "I love you too."

We lay there and sleep. We sleep together, but not the way Greg would want to. The good way. They comfortable way. The Leo way.

******************************************************************************

_I'm not the sort or person who falls in and quickly out of love, but to you I gave my affection, right from the start._

_I have a lover, who loves me. How could I break such a heart? Its you who got my attention._

_Why do you come here, when you know I got troubles enough?_

_Why do you call me, when you know I can't answer the phone? _

_You make me love when I don't want to, make someone else know what I'm going for._

_You make me stay when I should not. Are you so strong, why's all the weakness in me?_

_Why do you come here and pretend to be just passing by, when I need to see you, and I need to hold you tightly._

_Feeling guilty, worried, waking from tormented sleep. _

_The old love has me bound, but this new love cuts deep._

_If I choose now, I loose out, one of you has to fall. And I need you and you need me._

_Why do you come here, when you know I got troubles enough?_

_Why do you call me, when you know I can't answer the phone? _

_You make me love when I don't want to, make someone else know what I'm going for._

_You make me stay when I should not. Are you so strong, why's all the weakness in me?_

_Why do you come here and pretend to be just passing by, when I need to see you, and I need to hold you tightly._

******************************************************************************

Okay, there it is. The last part was a song called The Weakness in Me by Joan Armatrading. I just thought it sorta fit in. It probably could have gone in later but I just wanted to add it now. So let me know how that was...xoxo


	10. There's Always Plan B

1Hey guys, thanx for everything! I really appreciate all the reviews and feedback. I'm glad I'm getting new readers too...so here's chapter 10....OMG I'm at chapter 10! LOL kidding sry. Anyways here it is...

******************************************************************************

This past 2 weeks have been so great. Except for the weekends that is. I try endlessly to break up with Greg. I don't tell Leo, because I don't want to get his hopes up again, and then just drop them if I flake out.

Which is exactly what happens. I call Greg and plan to meet at the park. I try as best as I can to end it. I just cant.

It seems so easy when it's in my head, but when I come face to face with him, it doesn't come out. Sure it looks like we needed to end it, since things between us have been a little rocky lately, but it's just so hard.

I look back on the past 2 years we were happy, and it pains me to see that end so quickly. He might have been seen a jerk or really obnoxious in other eyes, but underneath it all he was great.

He was sweet, he was caring, he would go out of his way sometimes just to keep me happy. Many other girls wanted him. I remember when I was ecstatic that he asked me out. A lot of the other girls were so envious of me.

It was when I was reflecting, that I finally actualized the fact that I did love him. Not how I thought. Not the way I explained to Leo. But I loved him like we really were still something. I used to just tell him that because I felt I had to.

Never til now did I know that I meant it. But now's to late. I can't show him. I need to end it. For Leo. I love him more, but the scary thing is I've known him not as long. Guess that means it's real.

I can't just let the flame die out overnight though. I don't think it's supposed to work that way. I'll do it. I'll do it soon.

I have to force myself to drift away first, that may be the only way for it to happen.

******************************************************************************

Today I get ready, leave usual time, but instead of going to school, I go to Dunkin Donuts.

Leo called last night asking to meet there. I went. Asked to meet again today. At first I told him I can't go a day without my laps because it'd throw my routine off. He finally convinced me that one day wouldn't kill me and I would be just fine without them.

I had also started meeting Denise there, when she could make it. We would race and try to beat our times from before last. It was pretty fun.

Leo tried to bet me he can get discounts. I didn't go for it. I already knew he could. The guy worked there, how could he not.

I pulled up and he was already inside. Sitting there with his stuff and mine. He has his back turned to me. Sometimes I think he does that purposely.

I walk up to him and cover his eyes. "Guess who?" I whisper in his ear.

He smiles. "Hey Brandi." _Okay I know he's joking, but of all names. Or people._

I pull his shoulders back. "Who?" He laughs.

I go around the table and sit across from him. He looks at me. I give him the evil eye. "Why do you say her?" I ask.

"I was only kidding." _Yeah, sure, try to save yourself. _

"I know you were, but you couldn't just make up a name? You had to use her. I'm asking Why?"

"Oh come on baby, don't tell me your mad just because I said her name. I said it because I know you hate her." he says. I don't hate her. I just don't like her.

"What makes you think I hate her? I never said that." I say. Keeping it cool.

He laughs again. "Why try to lie? You know I can see right through it. And you do to hate her because she flirts with me and you get jealous."

Damn. He's right there. She pisses me off when she flirts with him. Of course he never flirts back, but it still bugs me to no end.

"I don't get jealous, I already have you. She just gets me mad when she does it. Not just with you, but with anyone. She is such a tease." I say and look out the window.

"But you admit you hate her?"

"Nope, not hate. I highly dislike her."

He chuckles. "The difference would be?"

"Yours sounds so much harsher than mine."

"Okay sorry. Whatever you say. You ready?" he says checking the time. I look too. It's barely 6:15. Why we leaving so early? I haven't even touched anything in front of me. The donut or my latte.

"Leaving already? I didn't even finish." I say as he gets up.

"You can eat in your car. I wanna show you something." he says throwing his trash away.

"Well then I could have got this when I left. Now it's all cold." I say.

"Piper, your drink is iced, it can't get any colder and those donuts sit there for hours the same temperature. They don't get cold." he points out. True.

"Good point. Where we going?" I ask following him out.

"Somewhere. Just follow me straight down the road." he says walking me to my jeep. I get in and he stands by the door.

"What?" I ask. He's just standing there and I can't close the door til he moves.

"You never said Hi this morning. You just jumped into babbling about Brandi being a flirty tease. I never got a nice hello." he says turning me toward him.

I smile at him, looping my arms around his neck and pulling him to me. "That's your own fault." I say

He wraps his arms around me and pulls me out of my seat. "Well I apologized. Now come here." He covers my mouth with his and pulls me more into him.

He does it the same way every time and I never get tired of it. His arms around me feel like they belong there. Sometimes he goes under my shirt and rubs his hands all over my back and stomach. I stop him when he goes to high.

I know what he's hinting when he does that, but that is the one thing I will not do until me and Greg are over for sure. That certainly wouldn't only feel wrong, but it would be. We've already talked about it and he feels the same way. He just keeps pushing me to get over and Greg haven't done it since he left for that trip to Texas, but still yet, it wouldn't be right. I have wanted to do it with Leo, but I just can't tell Greg. I feel so confident and then I fall. I hate myself for that.

He does that now. His hands stray up my sides. They move slowly over and I put my arms down. "Leo..." I say out of breathe.

He moves them down slowly. "I know . I'm sorry. But come on, can you blame me?"

I shake my head. "No I can't. I'm hot, I know that." Then we laugh.

"Yes you are." He kisses me again and pushes me back into my seat. "So just follow me. It's right down that street." he points. I nod.

He runs to his blue neon and we leave. He pulls out and heads up that street, wherever it goes. I follow as told. I don't know what's so great to see when we get there.

We pull up to this small secluded area. I park next to him and get out. "What is this?" I ask looking around.

"It's our spot now." he says and takes my hand, leading me down a small path hard to see. We walk in and around many bushes and trees. It's like a forest maze or something.

Finally we come out in a huge clear area of an old abandoned park. The merry-go-round is broken, the swings are rusted, the slide is tipped over and the monkey bars could probably come tumbling down at any moment.

I look around and look back at him. "Our spot?" I ask.

"Yeah. It's small, it's secluded, no one knows this place is still here. It's perfect for us to come and be alone." he says placing an arm around my shoulder.

"How did you find it if no one knows it's still here?" I ask. All I have are questions for him.

"Well once we moved here, my mom asked to pick some stuff up for her at the store. I got lost on my way and stopped up there, where we parked, to try and make my way back into town. Something sort of made me want to take a walk so I did. I was about to turn around when I slipped and came rolling this way. Since then, I've been coming here just to get away." he says.

"Oh." I is all I say.

"Come on sweetie, it's what we need. At least until you finally decide to..." I nod.

"I know. But...are you sure, I mean sure, sure. No one comes here anymore? And I what happens if someone goes cruising by and recognizes our cars? I agree it's perfect, but we can't take that chance, can we?" I face him.

"Piper, I've been coming here since we got here almost 6 months ago. So far no one else has come or asked questions." he sounds so reassuring, but I'm still not sure.

"And the cars. If someone recognizes them?" I add. I have that gut feeling.

"So we'll come in mine. There isn't anyone who drives by here and hasn't already seen it. They wont bother us."

"I don't know, Leo. It doesn't feel right." I say.

"Or maybe we could just let everyone see them both and see who decides to be nosy first. Let's say on the off chance it's him. He'll finally see what's been going on and save you the small talk. The word will get around and make it easier for you not to have to tell anyone. There's always a plan B." he says.

Now I'm annoying him. He always pulls this when I don't agree with him or when he gets fed up. Not that he isn't. For a second, I actually think he has a point. Then I don't consider his Plan B as much.

Word will get around all right. _Greg is free. Word is Piper had been cheating on him since this year with that new Leo Wyatt guy. What a slut. Poor Greg. _I see it in the halls now. Of course that's not the truth, but what's a rumor without the exaggeration right?

"Fine." I say.

He spins around fast. His eyebrows shoot up and his eyes go wide "Seriously?"

"Seriously. Not you plan B, but I mean about this being our spot. I can't lie. It really is perfect." I say.

He smiles big thanks me for agreeing. "I love you." he hugs me. Maybe this would work. I hope so.

We make out until my phone alarm goes off. It's set to 6:45. That way I now when to leave the gym in time to make it to my locker than to class.

"Shit. I am so late." I say running back up the path, pulling him along. I don't know if I'm going the right way, but I must be since he hasn't said I wasn't.

"Just skip it." he says, slacking behind.

"Leo you don't know my mother or the teachers who know me. I have a reputation. Top of that, I don't skip." I look at my phone "Under that, never late."

"First time for everything." He says following me to my car. Of course he wouldn't be in a hurry. He faked the morning class.

I chuckle. He _clearly_ doesn't know my mother. "Not this, sorry. I gotta go." I say jumping into the jeep. He steals one more kiss and I speed off.

By the time I get there, were already ten minutes into class. Not bad, but still not good. I walk in as best as I can trying not to be noticed. Failed.

Once the door opens everyone looks. I apologize to them for interrupting whatever it is I was supposed to be doing too. They all look back down at their papers. Mr. Walker finger motions me to go to his desk.

"Miss Halliwell, care to explain where you've been?" he says.

"Sorry Sir. I had a late night. Real late." I don't know what to tell him._ I'm sorry. I was just out seeking new landscape to hide from my boyfriend at._ _So what's the assignment? _That sound good?

"We all have those nights, don't we? They say never try what you can't pull off. _(Who says that?) _That's advice, take it. Now get in your seat and open up your workbook. Page 23, essay question number 5. Go." I turn to leave.

"Oh Piper," I turn back "Next time your this late, don't bother entering at all." Now that, I have heard before.

I get to my desk and pull out my work. I set up and pull out my phone. '10 mins. I blame u.' I send him. He replies 'LOL. Y blame me? U cld hve lft earlier. Nt my fault I cnt b let go of easily!'

I smile to myself. 'Dnt flatter urself. JK. C u l8er. xoxo luv u' then I get to work.

After class, Leah comes up to me at my locker. "Where were you last night? She asks like the question demands an answer.

_At Dunkins with Leo_. "Oh yea about that. I'm so sorry. I just got really tired last night and I fell asleep. I was gonna call, but I didn't get around to it. Obviously."

"Yeah, yeah. It's alright. Kirsten showed anyway. How bout this morning? I mean ten minutes is not like you." she smiles.

_Tell me something I don't know._ "I know. Tell me about it. I overdid my laps again. I was concentrating so hard, I lost track of time." I say as nonchalant as it can sound.

She looks down. Something's wrong. "Piper, we've never lied to each other before. A few fibs here and there, but never lies. Why start now?"

_Because I'm not who I used to be._ "What are you talking about? I really did loose track of time." not a complete lie.

"Bullshit Piper." I look at her confused "Leah..."

"Your new friend, Denise?, Yeah she came up to me looking for you this morning. Said you missed your laps and coach wanted to talk to you. I thought maybe you just slept in, didn't sound like you, but what else would you be doing at 6am. So I called your house. Your mom told me you left regular time. Then I knew that wasn't the deal." she says in a yelling whisper.

I look down, busted for the first time. I look at her. "I'm s–"

"Sorry?" _well let me finish _"About when? This morning or last night?" I look at her in disbelief.

"Yeah busted there too. After you didn't show, I called your house again. Sam answered, said you were out with Greg. I thought alright fine, I'll call Kirsten. Little after that, Greg shows up. 'I was looking for Piper' he says. He said he went to your house. Your mom answered the door and said you were with us. I have no idea what possessed me to cover for you when I didn't even know what was going on myself, but I did. I told him you had just left, you weren't feeling good. Tell me how you did that."

_There's a true friend. Covering for reasons she don't even know to save my ass. _I look up. "Did what?"

"Oh you know that trick where everyone got different information without finding out they were all being lied to. I figured just to put it all off. 'She's my best friend, she'll tell me what was really going on' I thought. Now I stand here get shit on." she says.

_Plan B or Truth?_ "Leah, I really am sorry. Just please give me a chance. Tonight at Dil's Diner. 6 o'clock. I'll explain everything."

She looks away and nods. "No more games Piper. I'll tell you what other tracks you didn't cover. You know I wont tolerate lying in anyone. But you always have a second chance. You're my better half. Now don't make me regret saying that." she says and walks away.

_Lying, she wont tolerate. Lying and cheating. Hates them both. How will she like my news? Can I even tell her the truth? _Plan B sits in the back of my head. Waiting to be put into play. I won't let it. I'm gonna do this right. If not try to.

******************************************************************************

I enter Dil's Diner at 6 as planned and walk straight up to Leah. She's sitting at a booth in the back. _Why is it that when I make plans to meet with someone, they always beat me?_

"Hey." I say. _How do I even start it off? _

"Well you don't have to act like were barely meeting for the first time." she replies. It makes me laugh. I missed her. I only see it now.

"So what's up?" I ask.

"Well actually I was the one _told_ to be here, not the other way around. I'm thinking you should ask yourself what's up." she smiles._ That's fair_.

I take a deep breathe. "Okay, I'm just gonna come out and say it alright." I say. She nods._ Please understand..._

"Well..." she says. I put my head down and get ready to explain.

_"I've been seeing someone else. There's the reason for all the ditching, the missed phone calls, the tardiness, all of it. He's the reason. I just can't find the way to tell Greg. I love them both, Lee. I love Leo more, but I can't stand to see Greg hurt because of me. I'm sorry for all the lying. I'm sorry for all the games. Just please say your on my side and be there for me like you always have been. Help me get through this and turn everything okay again. I don't wanna loose you Leah. I need you." _

I look up at her, but there's no one to look at.

I told her...in my head. I guess I can scratch out number 1 in my 'People to Tell' list. I chose her first because I felt her to be the most understanding and supportive. If I couldn't even handle her, why try the rest?

Plan B...

****************************************************************************** Well there goes her best friend. She's trying her best. A lot harder than it may seem. Everyone has their expectations. When you can't live up to them, they walk out on you. But hey, there's always Plan B... (Review!!)


	11. Getting Set Straight With Sisters Help

1Okay guys sorry but this one doesn't have Leo. :( I just wanted to open up to a whole new part of the story to where everything starts to get cleaned up. Piper also finds that there are more than just her friends that she could talk to and actually help. They are the last people she would have ever went to....enjoy!

******************************************************************************

I guess Leo was right about 'our spot' being entirely perfect. So far no one has asked questions or got leery about us. It was great. We'd been meeting there every other morning and whenever we had free time.

I wanted someone to share all the things I've been going through with, but I didn't know who. I had lost Leah. Kirsten was barely hanging. They were the only two I really trusted to share anything with. I was almost lost without them. Now I guess I had to learn to be on my own.

There was always Denise. We had gotten pretty close lately. I've been going to school with her for 5 years and we never used to talk. She was always on the swim team with me, but even those conversations were just about the meets. Now, we talk almost as much as I did with Leah.

Over the phone that is. We hardly see each other in school. Every once in awhile we'll arrange to have lunch or go hang out. She was really cool and a nice person, but I don't think I had fully earned her trust yet.

I didn't know who to talk to about any of my problems. My only option became Leo, but I couldn't talk to him about him. That's what was on my mind. He was always there, except for the one issue I needed to discuss.

The past couple days, I also felt really bad about the way I had been acting toward everyone. I was only nice when I wanted to be. Mostly I felt horrible about the way I was treating my mom. All she was trying to do was help me get through life the right way and I kept pushing her away.

We had been fighting a lot about the way she was making me do things. I told her she was being to controlling and her parenting was losing it's touch. I didn't really know what I meant after I said it, but I acted like I did.

Sam tried his best to stay out of it when we fought. He knew better than to take sides. He feared agreeing with mom due to my hate toward him, which would make things more difficult. Then he wouldn't agree with me since mom posed a pretty serious threat about them fighting. He did the smart thing and stayed quiet or left the room.

That's the way it's been so far. Everyone on edge of their own attitudes. Me and mom battling to be the perfect family. I almost felt like giving up sometimes, but pulled through anyway. Other times, I did give up.

******************************************************************************

After I got home from school today I went home and tried to just relax. I knew I wouldn't really pull it off, but it did help to try.

Once I get there, I try to not see mom and enter the back door, but it doesn't work, She's at the table talking to Sam when I come in. I don't acknowledge either one. I just go straight to my room.

I go back up after changing and she's gone. Sam is still sitting at the table. "Where'd she go?" I ask. He turns around at my voice.

"She went to go pick up some stuff for dinner. Were eating tacos. Or at least _we _are. You usually come up with your own last minute plans right?" he says back.

I haven't had dinner with them in almost a whole month. "Yeah, usually." I get a bottle of water out of the fridge and take a sip. "Except tonight. I think I'll stay here."

"Really?" he looks at me like it's shocking news. "She'll be thrilled. But don't tell her though, she'll go to fast thinking you'll change you mind mid-way. You know, since you two haven't exactly been the best of friends in the past few days."

I nod. "Yeah. You know Sam, I never mean the things I say to her. They're cruel and very believable, but I never mean it."

"I know. Neither does she. You two just get lost in the adrenaline that's running through you, that you say anything that comes to your head. Sometimes you just have to get it out of your system. That's not a bad thing."

He's right. We both have problems and don't know who to take them out on so we use each other. That's all we can use knowing that in the end, it'll still be okay. Our bond is a lot stronger than we thought I guess.

"I just get so frustrated with her sometimes though. I get so fed up with her that I have to push her off my back. I don't mean to hurt her feelings the way I know I do, but she brings it upon herself. She pushes and pushes me until I have no choice but to crack." I'm mostly talking to myself cuz I forgot he was there. Until he answers.

"Well you wanna know what I think Piper?" he's moved from the table to the counter where I am. Honestly, I don't care what he thinks, but I don't say that. I look at him and nod for him to go on.

"Now, you agreed so you can't hate me, but I think your scared." That makes me laugh. I'm not scared of my mom. I just don't like to face her.

"Now, that's funny. I'm not scared of her. I've known her all my life, if that was the case, I'd show a little less boldness towards her don't you think?" I say back. He doesn't even know me.

He chuckles and looks around like someone could come walking in at any minute or something. "That's not what I meant." he says.

I take another drink of my water and pull up a stool. "Okay then. Why don't you tell me what you meant. We've got til she returns to talk."

"Well, I'm saying that I think your scared. Not of her, but of what she expects from you. Deep down, as much as you don't want to admit it, you try really hard to impress her. Sometimes to hard that you overdo it. Your afraid of her expectations. You see them as being to high and unreachable. Though, you don't want to let her down, you feel like throwing in the towel because that's all that may come out of it. You know she's only trying to help you, yet you see it as controlling you. You feel stuck and confused."

I sigh, defeated. I hate when adults read you. And here all I thought he would say is that we needed to cool down. He does have a way with words after all.

"So am I right so far?" he pipes up after a formidable moment of silence. _You weren't done? Did you not hear my sigh of defeat?_

"There's more? I thought that was enough observation for one night. Wouldn't you agree?" I say back. He just smiles at me. Everyone has those 'your cute' smiles. They can be so irritating. Especially when the person irritates you enough.

"Nice try. Look, Piper all I'm saying is that maybe if you slowed down a little and tried to understand fully what your mother says, it wont sound so ruling. She means good, you know that. You just jump to conclusions to quickly, just like her. You're a lot alike you know that?"

"So I've heard...and noticed. That's also why she seems to terrifying. I'm worried about ending up where she did and I don't want to. I'm trying to make my own path, yet every time I think I'm getting somewhere, she guides me the opposite direction. How do I escape her wing?"

"Well I didn't think she was doing to bad. Look how you turned out. Honor student, active in sports and clubs, student body president. You're the daughter you see mothers fighting to raise. Where is the downside to that? If anything, you should be basking in your brilliance."

_He doesn't get it._ "That's the thing. I'm tired of being seen as that. I want to be seen as who I am, not of what I'm capable of. I want people to stop calling me 'Patty's daughter'. I do have a name. They don't know me. They know what my mom says about me. I don't want to be that."

"What do you want to be?" _I saw that coming. How natural. _

I don't wanna talk to him anymore. I'm getting nowhere. I jump off the stool and go around the counter. "Well, I saw that coming. And what does it even matter? Look Sam, thanks for the chat, but it was pointless. I didn't get any further from where I was when we first started." I start walking to my room.

"Your mom changes the subject when she don't want to talk anymore too you know. Like I said, your just like her." _Now hearing that is straight up annoying! _I spin around, infuriated.

"Will you stop comparing us. I'm not her. Okay? I am just sick and tired of trying to answer questions I don't know the answer to. I'm aggravating and worse, it's hopeless. I'm not who she wants me to be, I cant be and if that breaks her heart, I'm sorry. But I wont keep sacrificing what I want to make her happy. I'm not going to let her take over my life to live it the way she wished she could've at my age. She screwed up, big deal. I'm not her."

I take a deep breathe. I look away from him. "Feel better?"

I nod. I do. Sam aint so bad after all. Let's me yell and get what needs to be off my chest without interrupting. No wonder Paige doesn't fight with him like she does with her mom. It must be in the job description for all mother's to fight back when it comes to their kids.

Father's sit back and help you deal after it's over. Times like this, I wonder where the hell mine is. What he would be like during these parts of our lives.

"Just out of curiosity," I look back at him "Did you by chance talk to my daughter." I laugh. I guess that was just like Paige.

"Speaking of your daughter, when's she coming back." I ask. I scare myself saying I sort of miss her.

"Next week actually. Should I be looking forward to some more fireworks? They never get old." he says.

I smile. I like Sam. "No, just wondering. That's cool." I say turning to my room again. I get half way down the stairs and run back up. "Hey Sam, call me when dinner's ready?"

"Sure thing." he says going to the sink. I close the door and go back down. Once I flop on my bed, I hear mom come shuffling in. If it were any other day in the past, I'd be shuffling in right behind her. Not anymore.

I smile to myself. I used to be such a good girl, look at me now. I turned into someone that everyone thought I could never be.

******************************************************************************

"Hey Piper, did you see coach Ed. He was wondering if you were still up for the big meet with Mantino." Denise says to me as we see each other at the gym.

"Yes I did and yes I am. That's the last one of the season, I can't miss that." I say in full joy. She laughs.

"Well look who's a full catch of confidence now. Just because you really shot up this year doesn't mean you rule the world, okay. Don't let get to your head superstar."

My turn to laugh. "Yeah well, it's not lawbreaking to fantasize. How bout you though? Coach said you weren't in the top 5, that you were on alternate. I don't understand. How do you get there after the distance you've came? He said that last week your scores beat some of the other girls."

She chuckles weakly. "Yeah, I thought I would make the cut too, and I did, but he explained why I was later thrown off. I don't wanna miss our last one, trust me, but it looks like I don't have a choice."

I just look at her confused, asking for reason. She continues. "Did he also tell you he hosts great portions of the pity party?"

"What are you talking about? The only ones who got hurt all season were Kay and Teresa. But they're fine now. Why would he try to feel sorry now. It's to late for sympathy when they are fully healed."

She just smiles. _Why are you smiling? This is the last of the season. Our last year too. We wont have any other chances to show off our much improved skills. _

"True. He's way behind, but that's not what he's sorry about. How many meets did they miss while injured? Two right? And before that, they were both alternates against Urban. Overall, they missed the past three meets. He said it wouldn't be fair to miss out due to accidental causes. So he switched me with Kayla who was supposed to be alternate."

"What? That's not fair. He can't do that. The girls with the top scores should be the ones participating. Not the one's stupid enough to play with go-carts when involved in sports. It should be me, you, Anna, Sherry and...well Kayla should be there to. Teresa should be the one on alternate."

She just laughs. "Chill out Piper. You sound more bummed than me. I know how he's choosing is wrong, but he's right. I want to do it more than anything, but the others do deserve a chance." She's to kind for herself. Even I wouldn't let them take my spot.

I still think she should be in the running. A part of me does agree just to leave it alone and let Kay and T do it, but I can't help to overrule that part. "Hey what about Anna? You can switch with her. She's a junior, she still has next year."

"Piper, really it's ok. Who knows, maybe last minute something will happen and I'll get thrown in. Other than that, I'm just fine with watching from the side. If your bugged so much I'll ask coach again, just for you."

She wouldn't really do that for me, it's more for her trying to think of an excuse to ask again for herself. You can clearly see she's trying her best to convince herself to just be okay with it. I guess I'll drop it anyway.

"Well why you still coming to your laps if you wont be in to compete?" I ask. If it were me, I'd just take the rest of them off. Everyone knows that the alternate never gets swim time anyway. I hated having to go all the way when I wasn't doing anything. Team support, I know, but still a drag.

"Hobby. Don't tell me you quit coming every time you weren't in the game." I actually didn't. This was my hobby too.

I just nod and we start racing. Denise may be one of the nicest people I ever met. She didn't let anything bring her down. Always peachy, I admired that in her. The kind of vastness I wish I could be.

******************************(one week later)**********************************

When I get home, I go to my room. Paige is back. Nice to see her. She is laying on her bed with headphones in her ears. She takes them out upon seeing me. I throw my stuff down and plop on my bed too. We say hi and start a conversation like nothing. About what's ben up with us. We talk like old friends.

Not to long into it, mom calls down that Greg's here. He comes down a right after. Paige replaces her headphones and blocks us out. I try no to notice him as much. I think were finally making that invisible separation, slowly.

He greets me casually now, like were just friends and he calls me by my name now. Which is something new. I could've thought he forgot it since all he used to call me was your typical, babe, baby, hon, you know all that stuff.

I lay there on my bed and try to not look so bored. I think about what I'll do the rest of the week. Who I'll be going to see. What will happen with that person. I space out on my future plans.

Greg was talking about how he couldn't make it to the movies after all. He had invited me and I felt I had to agree since I had missed the past 4 outings he asked me to. I thought he would take the hint a lot sooner, but I was wrong. He aint the brightest bulb in the tanning bed.

"So I'm sorry, but I'll call you later, maybe we can try something else. That sound good?" I blink back to realism and look at him. I just nod. "Mm-hm." I manage to get out.

With barely even a kiss good-bye on my half and he's off to wherever it is he started going in the afternoons. He stopped contacting me so much. I think it was because I told him something about always being on my back and that it was getting me mad or I don't know. I did say something though, to make him stop meeting me.

Paige turns off her music again. "You know, Piper, it would probably be a lot less painful for both of you if you just get it over with right away. Stalling can really screw it up." Paige says after he's up and out of the room. I look at her.

"What are you talking about? Paige, this whole cryptic talk thing has got to stop. I'm not a real big fan of it okay?" I tell her. She laughs.

"Did I ever tell you how funny you are?" _Oh just about after everything I say that you laugh at._ "I'm talking about you trying to break up with him. It's not like your making it hard to see. He even suspects it coming. Your gonna break his heart and worse, your letting him know it ahead of time. Better to just drop the bomb all at once."

That was the plan, for him to slowly get clues. Deep down I was waiting for him to bring it up and make it easier for me. Now after her putting it like that, it sounds completely selfish. Can I really be that egoistic to someone who doesn't even deserve it.

"I'm trying. I can't just do it like that. That's not who I am. Believe me, I have tried countless times to end it, but when it comes to the point of 'dropping the bomb' I flake out. I love him, Paige. I can't just up and say 'Sorry man, but I just don't feel what I used to.' I can't make him hurt like that."

"Then why lead him on? If you really love the guy, save him the heartache and just flat out do it. Your horrifically diabolical playing it this way. Get it over with, it's the only way for you two to move on happily without there being any trouble...or should I say the three of you."

My head shoots up, my eyes go wide. She cannot mean what I think she does. "W-what do you mean three?" I ask. She never jokes like this.

She sits up and looks straight at me. "Piper, you know I live in Cedar Falls apartments. When I look out my window I see more than just a busy city. Answer a few simple questions for me, okay. No lies. What building is across from Cedar Falls?"

My voice is a whisper, smothered in shame. "Dunkin Donuts."

Hers doesn't even change. Not once. "What time did I tell you I wake up almost every morning and do what?"

"At 4:00 to watch the sun rise."

"When you skip your laps but leave the house usual time where is it you go and to do what exactly?"

"To Dunkin Donuts to meet Leo."

"Now, a little down the street is a small area no one goes to right? Except for who, what is that place called?"

"Me and Leo go to meet up and be alone. That's our spot."

"Piper," I look up at her again. Through her whole interrogation, I couldn't look her in the eye. I couldn't look anywhere. "I'm not doing this to you to be a bitch. And I want you to know I didn't follow you or anything, but those windows see a lot more than just bustling cars and lone walkers."

"How long have you known?"

"Not to long, but long enough. I'm not trying to destroy you or anything. Please don't think that, all I want to do is help you. How much longer do you think you can make this last. That's not a threat, that's assistance. Piper, I haven't told anyone because it isn't any of my business, but I will tell you it isn't long until someone else finds out."

I nod. I knew I couldn't keep it hidden forever, but I took to long.

"I don't want to scare you off, but I do want to be a good friend. So all I'm gonna say is that you should really tell Greg something soon. He does seem like a nice guy and you know as well as I that he doesn't deserve this. No one does. And keeping Leo concealed any longer will only cause more trouble. Do it right Piper. Relieve anyone who may get hurt while you can. Regret is an uncomfortable thing and impossible to live with. Don't risk that when you know you can change it. Don't let anyone know what you can turn into."

She gets off her bed, puts her jacket on. "If your smart, and far be it from me to judge you, but you are, fix this. You can't play the victim this time. Turn things around before it's way to late and your earn yourself a new rep. One you wont be so affectionate to."

I call her, look at her once more and I thank her. "Paige, you're an awesome kid, why do you not let anyone else see it?" She hides, I don't know why. She can be so much better. Her _real_ attitude speaks for it all.

"I am who I am. They see what they want to see. I'm not hiding anything from anyone. Fear is something else that's a bitch to live by...take that as advise." with that, she takes off up the stairs, into the kitchen. "Hey daddy..." and she closes the door.

She told me just what I needed to hear. She showed me verbally what the consequences would be. The last person I ever thought could say something to help me, said it all. My sister set me straight.

I hate to sit here and look back at the things I thought of her. She had a soft side. She cared. She was sensitive. All that is covered by who she wasn't afraid to be...different and independent. Little did she know, I now looked up to her.

******************************************************************************

Okay, as you can see I'm at the point where everything is starting to come out. I hope you liked it, let me know...xoxo jen...


	12. Tomorrow For Sure

1This one wasn't as fast but it is finally here. Hope you like...

******************************************************************************

I talked to Leo and told him about the other talk I had with Paige. He was ready to blow a fuse when I said someone knew about us and confronted me. I had to explain the rest rather fast for him not to go ballistic. He seemed relieved after. Sort of.

I also told him what she said about it not being long before someone else found out. He agreed. That's when we started thinking of what to do next. He wanted to start with Greg, which I admit wouldn't have been so bad, but I still wasn't that ready.

He asked me where I did want to start. Honestly, I wanted to make up with Leah and Kirsten. Me and Kirsten never really got to talk before we stopped talking. I think Leah had something to do with that. She could be very convincing. I even believed her when stuff wasn't all that true.

I just wanted my life back before the secrets, before the hatred, before all the hurt. Hell, I just wanted my life back period. I figured the best chance of that ever happening would be to let it all out. Start over like everything was still the same. The only thing different would be my choosing Leo over Greg.

Leo told me to just do what I wanted. That he would be there for me through whatever happened. He was just sweet and caring like that. I loved that about him. Along with about a million more things. Especially those smiles he gives me that make it clear whatever I am doing is the right thing because it's all for him. I just plain out loved him.

So it was settled. I was going to start with getting my best friends back. Not just because I was dying to be with them again, but because if I didn't, I would be hopeless. Plus, I could use all the support I could get to tell Greg I wanted absolutely nothing to do with him anymore. Sure it seemed easy, but aint no walk in the park. The key word there was seemed.

I just want everything to be okay again. I just want to finish off my schooling and continue on to do what it is I really wanted. Even though I was no closer to knowing what that was. Gotta start somewhere...why not with unveiling my new found secret life.

******************************************************************************

When I got to school, I immediately looked for either Kirsten or Leah. Hoping it be Kirsten I found first since she probably didn't really know what was going on. Luck being on their side, I get Leah.

She's in the Humanities building with Shawn. They stand in the corner holding hands, laughing, talking, waiting in front of her first class. Our first class. I had been stalling and showing up right before the bell to avoid her looks. Today, I almost stop myself and to just that.

The voice I never listen to in my head calls me a coward. A pitiful, spineless coward. I don't take insults so easily, so I push myself to prove it wrong. I don't know how to approach them. It would seem awkward. I hardly even knew Shawn. They had been together for awhile now, but we also hadn't been talking for awhile too.

I decide to just wait for the first bell to ring. When it did, Shawn gave her a kiss bye and left her alone, alone with me. Of course there were other students rushing to class, but they were unnoticeable at the moment. I don't even know what to tell her. I was really just gonna wing it, but that may not turn out so good.

I had to think fast, she was about to enter the room, and I wanted her out here so I had more room to breathe and tell out instead of trying in a cramped room of students. I do the first thing that registers, "Leah..." I call out.

She stops in her tracks. Doesn't turn right away because she knows it's me talking to her. When she finally does it's slow and cautious. I just want to go up and hug her like we used to do all the time even if we had seen each other just 10 minutes ago or something. Though at our terms, I don't see her being as receptive to my affection. Barely even to my attempt to talk.

I walk slowly up to her. We only have four minutes until class. I'll only have time to ask for another chance. I'll need like four hours to explain it all. I should have just shooed Shawn off. I look at her in the eyes. She looks back at me. I see the hurt I caused. The tears I helped come out. I see it all. I feel worse than crap now and that voice looks like it might win.

I look at her a little deeper. 3 minutes. I see the sorrow pleading to come out. The fear holding it back. The somewhat betrayal on my half. Then I finally see what I want. What I was praying to receive.

I see the forgiveness. "One more chance." I contend to whisper in plead. She looks up at the clock, nods, and I throw my arms around her. I feel even better when I feel hers around me. My best friend, short tempered, unforgiving, lack of patience, is still there for me. Talk about your true friend. And leave it to me to be the sham pal.

We enter class and I feel stupid for not trying this earlier. If I feel like I can hardly live without her, what in the hell makes me think she can live without me. That was just another dumb fight we had that I let go to far without apologizing like we used to. It was my turn to go first. I was the one who started it. Yet, I failed to end it. Now I had the chance. I just hope she accepted.

After class me and Leah scheduled a time to meet and explain everything. Or at least a time for me to finally spill the beans. She had admitted that she had gotten upset and lied to Kirsten about me not wanting nothing to do with them anymore. We decided to invite her too. Poor thing, she was so confused in our lies. It would all go down at Leah's house after school.

I had avoided Greg all day the best I could. He saw me once before 3 period. I ducked into the nearest classroom and went out its opposite door. Not very smart when it put me on the wrong side of campus. I barely made it to class on time.

For lunch me and Leo took off. We didn't go off campus but to our spot in the library which was always empty. I never noticed how dead the school went at lunch. Every building was empty and the cafeteria held all the broke kids and rejects. Sort of sad, I know.

Instead of helping each other study for finals or do homework, we took a break and positioned ourselves on the floor by the table we usually sit at. After all we've been through, a breach is exactly what we needed. Leo was sitting up against the bookcase, I was in front of him. His arms securely around me and mine on top of his. He was walking perfection. Why did he have to be the way he was.

It was actually quite relaxing sitting there in his arms. In a peaceful library with only the old librarian who was probably falling asleep in her office. I started to slowly dose off myself. I was out for only about 5 or 10 minutes when I felt his hands slowly slide from on top of my stomach to my sides. I knew what he was gonna do but before I could stop him, he gently squeezed and I shot up in a mild laughter.

I turned around and he was sitting there acting like nothing happened. Trying hard not to smile when it was so close to breaking through. "What?" he says like I did that on my own.

"Don't 'what' me. I was relaxed there. Did you have to do that?" I say.

He shrugs. "I don't know, but since were on the subject of food..." He finally smiles that cheesy Leo smile.

I look at him confused. "I never brought up food. Where do you get food? Are you hungry?" I say in a chuckle.

"Well since you brought it up, yes I am actually." he says starting to get up off the floor. I smile at him. He was so dorky sometimes.

"Well why didn't you say anything, we could have gotten stuff. You wanna run to McDonalds or something real quick?" I ask getting up after him.

He puts his bag over his shoulder and hands me mine. "No, it's to late. We only have like 30 minutes. We can just get a sandwich in the cafeteria or something." he says and grabs my hand to lead us out.

The second we exit the library, Greg is coming in with Aaron, one of his new buddies. I turn frantically to run back in, yet knowing I don't have much time to hide. I shove Leo back through the double doors and head out trying to look casual and unnoticed.

"Piper?" he questions. _Crap._ I turn slowly at my name. I was so close to getting away from him the rest of the day.

"Hey Greg, Aaron." I say sounding not to thrilled or upset. In the middle sort of. I smile a smile that probably has faker written all over it. I feel really bad. For one, I lied to him and he just found out I did and two, I'm making Leo starve. I am so stupid.

"Hey." Aaron says back with a friendly smile. "Uh, Greg, I'm gonna see if that book I was telling you about is here okay. See ya Piper" he says. _Please don't leave us alone. _We both nod and he heads inside.

Greg looks at me. I try to look away but I can't. I try the smile again. It works, he smiles back. "So, um, I thought you were on lunch with Kirsten and Leah, what happened?" I think quick.

"Were done. We got back early and I...I had to look for a book were reading in English." I say. It sounded a lot better in my head. That was so not believable. His face says it all.

He nods. He knows I'm not telling the truth. I'm the worst liar after all. "I, uh, I thought when the whole class was reading the book, they usually issued them to you." he says. Now he's gonna get what he wants to hear out of me.

"Yea, yea they do, but you see, I um, I lost mine and she doesn't have enough copies to issue me another one so she suggested that I come see if the library has an extra one in." I say hopefully sounding okay. This is why I hated having to lie. I suck at it.

"I see." He nods again and breaths deep. "Look, Piper, I think we really need to talk, seriously." he says looking straight at me.

"About what?" I ask dumbly, already knowing what about. I think about just telling him now. It might actually be the best. Get it over with before I make it end worse, like Paige said. Or maybe I could wait and ask her how to do it best, she's here for the rest of the month for some reason of her moms. I could even ask Leah and Kirsten if they forgive me.

"Don't act like you don't know Piper. Stop playing like your innocent. You know what we need to talk about. Mostly about how you keep saying you'll be somewhere and then show up nowhere near that place at the time your supposed to be there. Like now for example. I don't know what's going on, but I do want to know. Something big is clearly going on and I'm completely excluded from it." he says.

I just nod. "You have no idea how big." I say in a deep breathe. He looks at me questioning. "Your right. We do need to talk." I say to him. Have to get it over with sooner or later, preferably sooner. "How about tomorrow? Like maybe in the morning, before class." I suggest.

He thinks about it for 2 seconds and answers "Ugh, I can't tomorrow morning. Mrs. Lucas has me scheduled to meet with her to go over some applications I turned in." Great, can't be tonight either. "But I'm free after school." he says.

I force a smile. "Okay cool. So um, where?" I ask. I honestly don't know where the best place is to break someone's heart. I could try the hospital, easy fix if it's as bad as I've been imagining it. I could already hear it tearing.

"I could drop by your house around 4." he shrugs. _And of all places to choose. Could you make it any harder?_

I just nod a yea. I can't really say no when I know what's coming. "Sure. So 4, okay, I'll see ya then. I gotta go by my locker and then run some papers to chem lab, real busy. Bye." I say fast and walk away until I know he entered the library then I turn around. You'd think _he_ would have broken up with _me_ by now. We could hardly be called a couple anymore. We haven't hugged, kissed, held hands, nothing. I didn't let him. Not even just a pat on the back. If I was still calling myself his girlfriend, I was the worst one.

I run back to the library's transparent doors and get there just as Leo is walking back out. I look at him pleading forgiveness. He just throws an arm around my shoulders. "Close, huh?" he says glancing down at me.

"Tomorrow." I say. "Tomorrow it ends, for sure." I look up at him.

He stops walking and looks at me, eyes glistening, smile forming. "For sure, like sure, sure, really?" he asks with a hint of happiness in his voice. I was finally cleaning everything up. Why did it take so damn long. Was I really that cruel?

"What took you so long?" His favorite thing to ask me.

I just smile and shrug. "Better late than never right?"

He just laughs. "Let's go, I'm starving!" he says and we head into the almost empty cafeteria.

I already feel better. Now all I have to deal with is mom. She too is still clueless of the fact that I will no longer be with the guy she thought would be her son-in-law. I remember telling her specifically how the wedding would look. Boy, was that all a huge mistake!

******************************************************************************

Alright, there it is. Sorry that took forever, but I was just busy lately and now I finally found time and Piper is finally gonna tell Greg what's been up with her lately. Next one will be soon, I promise. But still, PLZ review and tel me what this one was like...xoxo jen


	13. Reunited Trio

1This is still the same day as the last chapter. I just continued on. It's her talk with Leah and Kirsten. I also added a little piece of her home life which is still a little on the rocks… enjoy!

******************************************************************************

After school I head straight to Leah's house. I pull up after Kirsten. We get out at the same time and she smiles at me. "Hey Piper." she says in that friendly tone.

"Hey Kirsten." I say back. I was never really mad at her which left me no reason to not still keep in touch with her except for the fact that Leah manipulated her to get half back at me. I go up and hug her like nothing ever even happened. She hugs back.

"Leah's probably got snacks inside waiting." she laughs. Leah always did that. When stuff like this happened, we would always come to food. Just something we all had in common I guess. I smile and nod.

We go up to the door and Kirsten rings the bell. Leah's dad, Vince answers the door. He smiles big at us. Her family was always so friendly and definitive. They were the full on fun family time type. "Well look whose here. I haven't seen you two around lately. Everything alright?" he says hugging us both. I guess his daughter hasn't talked to him like she use to. Leah was always daddy's girl.

We smile at him. This is the dad I wish I had. He was always so caring and loving, actually wanting to fix any problem even if it wasn't his. Times like this made me really jealous of Leah. I wanted to be her so much sometimes. She even knew that already. She said she would like to be me and have more freedom than her parents gave her. One day as me and she would see she has it better off.

After getting reacquainted with Vince for about 5 minutes, "Leah, Piper and Kirsten are here." he called upstairs. "It was good seeing you girls. I would love to talk more, but I got Ben in the back waiting to play ball." he says and walks out to the backyard.

Benji was Leah's little brother. Baseball was like the only thing he cared about. That and video games. That's your average 10 year old boy. Just him and his dad playing ball out back together until the sun goes down. They really were the normal family.

Leah comes skipping down the stairs. "Hey guys. It's about time. I got fresh cookies getting cold up her. Come on up." she says and turns around to go back to her room. Kirsten flashes me that 'told you' look. I just smile and we walk up.

We all take our seats on the floor like nothings changed. Looking around her room, nothing has changed. Just in general and person. Everything looked the way it did years ago when we pulled all-nighters acting stupid, just being us. I had made things different--More distanced.

I snap out of my mini flashback when I hear them talking. I almost just wanna leave since they look just fine without me. Then I remember I need this back.

"You had time to bake when you got home?" Kirsten was asking. They were laughing. I wanted to join, but I wasn't sure if it was okay. I wasn't exactly forgiven yet.

Leah stops laughing and answers her. "I'm not that good. My mom had just got them out when I got home. She had a meeting at work and always takes goodies. I think that's one thing that helps keep her job." Kirsten nods biting into the chewy peanut butter cookie.

I take one to keep me from having to say anything. They are looking at me as I finish it. Now I really do feel like I don't belong. I shuffle my hands together getting rid of the crumbs. I try to avoid their stares while I think of how to explain what's been my issue. I decide to just lay it all out straight.

Leah speaks up right when I gain enough courage. "So...it's been 10 whole minutes, Piper. Did you want an introduction? Drum roll? Something big or are you just gonna do this the easy way?" We laugh. If it wasn't for her humor sometimes, we would be a lot less active.

I take a deep breathe and let it all out. **(a/n: I'm sorry but im not gonna say what she says cuz I don't really know how to put it. I have an idea but its not that great. Let's just say she explained everything from when her and Leo were first flirting all the way to their present standing. Lol okay here's their reaction...) **

I waited patiently through their shocked stage. I knew they were surprised but now it was way to quiet. _Oh god, was this a mistake? Please say something!! _

When I finally hear breathe in them again, I relieve a little. That may not have been the reaction I wanted to start with but at least I got something. At least I told the truth.

They regain composure and look at each other. Battling with their eyes who will say something first. After about 2 minutes I think that maybe I was right. I made yet another mistake. I start to slowly get up off the floor. When nothing is still said, I just want out. I stand up and look at them one more time before I start to leave her room, thinking this is the last time I will ever see it. The last time I will ever see her. Them.

The second I step out her door, her voice appears behind me. Right behind me, I cringe and turn. "You know I'm a dramatic person." _sneaky as hell too! _"You gotta give me more time than that to react and to news like that? Way more time." She smiles.

I smile back and look over to Kirsten who's still on the floor taking in our reconciliation. "Yeah, so...are we okay now? I mea I know it's not over just like that but for now at least." I ask cautiously. She sort of shrugs.

"I wanna say yea Piper, but before that I want to slap you really hard." she says making it sound awfully serious. I know she really wouldn't but she does do unexpected things sometimes. I try to look for a smile saying just kidding. I can't find it.

Then finally it pops out, teeth and all. She pulls me in for a hug. "You are the stupidest person for doing something like this!" she says into my shoulder. I smile. I have her back. I almost wanna cry. "I can't believe it. I never would have expected it from you. And all for a guy? Tell me what's wrong with that picture." she says and pulls away to look me in the face.

I shrug. "I don't know. I just–I thought–Well–I don't know!" I say walking back in the room and plopping on her bed. She laughs following me.

"You're terrible. Naturally I would be a lot less happy about something like this, but I missed you tons and can't stand to be mad right now." she says. I look at her and grin cheesy. She throws a pillow at me.

"I know, I know, I'm an idiot. I really am sorry though Lee. The last thing I wanted was to pull this off. But I ended up even surprising myself in the process." I say back. We were just laying there side by side. We could be sisters if it was possible.

"Yeah, well so am I. I took it all so wrong not realizing it was harder than it looked. I didn't even fully give you the chance to explain what was really up with you. And then telling lies and turning Kirsten against you and--Oh my god..." she sits up fast. We had totally forgotten about her. I sit up too.

She was there on the floor still. She smiles now too. "It's okay. I'm fine. I'm just glad you two aren't still snapping at each other. I never really knew what was going on anyways so I just stayed out of it." she said standing up. "But now I know. And uh Piper, let me just say, you are one cold slut. And I don't mean that to be mean, but just to be honest."

Leah muffles a giggle. A giggle that meant she agreed. I didn't say anything back. I knew what she meant. I even agreed. I was colder than ice for playing Greg the way I was. Although the slut part was a little much. I hadn't slept with either of them since me and Leo first got together. Then again that may not even had been what she meant on that part. I really didn't care actually. I was just happy as hell to have them back in my life.

After our little act of reuniting, we talked more about it. I told them every detail. No more lying, I was ecstatic. We talked over a movie that was playing when we Kirsten decided to turn the TV on. We even stayed for dinner. Kathy, Leah's mom, made spaghetti and it was the best. I had to admit it beat my mom's.

When we finished dinner, Kirsten left. I stayed for about an hour longer. Leah and I had so much to catch up on. She was talking to me about Shawn and asking questions about Leo. She thought it was the weirdest thing that she hit on him once before. It kind of was. "Not that he's weird or anything but you had something there and didn't even say anything. That's the weird part." She was saying.

I explained that that had taken place before we even really knew each other. She was glad she didn't ask him out like she had planned to do. "I would have gotten rejected and embarrassed myself." she said.

Before I left I asked her what to do about Greg, or at least how the best way to do it would be. She made a point that made me feel even worse than I did about having to end it so suddenly.

"It doesn't really matter how you do it Piper. Just remember you will be the cause of any pain he feels in the next few days, weeks, however long it takes to get over you. He really loves you, you know. You can see it when you're together. Maybe not so much now cuz of Leo and all but…"

"Okay, okay I get it Leah thanks. I was looking a little more for some better support and at least some suggestions. I think I know the effects." That wasn't exactly the help I was asking for. That was the pressure I didn't need.

"Yeah, right, sorry. So my suggestion, 'I love you, you were great, emphasis on were, but I found someone else who is better. He is…"

"Leah!" I slap her arm.

She laughs. "Okay, chill how about you just do it. Don't stall cuz that'll just make it all a lot worse. Just say it fast and friendly. How does that sound?"

"That sounds like the same thing I already had in mind." I say.

"Well I don't know then. I want to help but I don't know how you're supposed to break up with someone you've spent a whole year flirting with and two years dating. That's inexplicable. Sorry." She says. I guess that's all there is to do is get it over with as quick as I can.

I smile at her. She was always so honest. "Well I'm doing it tomorrow after school. He's dropping by my house. I'll let you know how it goes. Maybe you can come over when he leaves."

"Yeah, sounds good. Ben has a game but it should be over by then, if not I'll leave early. I've seen him play a million times and he still plays the same, missing out on an ending wouldn't hurt."

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow then." I say giving her a hug and I leave. I was actually sort of anxious to see how tomorrow would turn out. Was that bad?

When I got home, it was quiet. At least I thought it was until I heard clatter in the kitchen. Mom was doing dishes and Sam was putting food away. They must have just finished dinner, even though it was a little late. That's no big surprise though. Sometimes when we got a late start, we would even eat at 9.

As I entered the kitchen I said a simple "Hey." Sam nodded at me chewing on a toothpick. Mom just turns a glance at me. "Sorry I'm late. I went to Leah's to help her with something and ended up just staying there for dinner." I say and try to make a break for my room. I lose.

"And you couldn't maybe call and tell us that?" mom says. I think she just finds reasons to scold me. She wipes her hands on a dishtowel and looks at me. "I called you twice and no answer."

I roll my eyes and turn back to her. Sam had taken a seat at the table. There he was doing the smart thing again. "Look, mom I said I was sorry okay? I had left my phone in Leah's room and we were downstairs." Okay I lied a little. I felt it vibrating but when I looked at the ID and just didn't want to talk to her. But the first time I really had left it in Leah's room.

"So you're telling me that whole time you were gone you didn't bother to look at your phone just once?" she says, one hand on her hip. That's annoying.

"No. I'm saying I forgot about it. You hardly contact me anymore and I got your missed calls so what's the big deal anyway?" I always bring this upon myself. If I just went to my room unnoticed this wouldn't be happening.

"The deal is that you could have called me back. Believe it or not, I do care about you Piper and worry when your not home. I'm just being a mother. Why is that so wrong to you?" she yells back. I don't want to deal with her anymore. I want to give in but I don't want her to win.

"Okay, fine, I should have called back or at least called and said I would be in late. I'm sorry. Can I go to my room now? It is late and I have homework." I say in distress. There, She didn't exacyly win, I let her.

"Go on." All she says and leaves the kitchen. Sam looks at me and he's about to say something but I turn and go to my room instead of listening.

"That could've been a lot worse. You tired or something?" Paige says as I come into view. She's sitting on her bed doing some homework of her own. I ignore her question and go sit at the foot of her bed.

"Is that really an algebra book or is that just some cover you picked up to make it look like it?" I ask shocked. I've only seen her do homework one other time in my life. She was being forced. Not now.

"God, Piper, I'm not that bad. I am a normal person who keeps up with her studies from time to time. I mean hey I'm no wiz-kid like you may be but I do make an effort. Since my mom thinks the total opposite, I might as well prove her wrong." She says looking down.

Sometimes I felt bad for Paige. I know mothers aren't always that great but hers was a complete 'Witch-the W+the B.' When you really look at her situation, you can understand why she is the way she is. You start to imagine her mom as yours and try to relate to her just in order to show you really do get her.

"Can I ask you something sort of personal?" I ask. I really had more questions than just this one, but I couldn't exactly ask to give the girl a survey straight off. I had to ease my way into it.

"Sure." She says. If you didn't know her and were looking at her now, you'd think she was a typical high school kid just not caring about school but dealing with it to get it over with. That's how I look at it. Most people think I want it for myself, I think I want it for my mom, but deep down, I just want it over with.

"Does it ever bother you that your mom isn't what you want her to be? Like aren't you sorry she couldn't be, I don't know, better?" I ask and she looks down. Looks like she has to think until her head shoots up seconds later.

"No" is all she says. I look at her and she just smiles. "Why do you ask? Do you wish your mom were better?"

I smile back. "No. I can honestly say she isn't the 'cool mom' and what anyone would like to have, but she is my mom. I do love her and I can't change her nor would I try, even if we don't always agree in the same things. She's not perfect but you know we aren't either right." I think I was asking myself that question more than her.

"True." She says.

"But I wasn't talking about me, I was talking about you. You don't even wish a little that she wasn't so un-understanding to you? If I were you i would constantly feel sorry for myself because of her." I honestly would.

She laughs. "I guess we just have different ways of looking at things don't we? Piper, your always so negative about stuff like that. Why does it bother you so much? I mean it's not even your problem and still you have something to say about it. I'm not getting mad I'm just curious." she says back.

I think I'm annoying her but I don't shut up I still talk about it anyways. "Because it bothers me I guess. How can you be okay with the way she constantly criticizes you and is always on your back about your appearance and stuff? I know that deep inside you somewhere that it ticks you off. You can't really ignore it completely."

"Yeah your right. I do get a little ticked off at it but I don't want to change it. Like I told you before, everyone is who they are by self choice. And I'm not like you, trying to change myself for my mom." she says and pauses for my reaction. I just nod because she made a point I was always afraid to really be me because of what she would say.

Then she continues. "I don't believe in self pity, it only brings me down. It's like playing cards, when the deck is stacked against me I just play a different game. Why let a bad day be enough to talk me into giving up? My roots are planted in the past and even though my life is changing fast, who I am is who I want to be. I don't let her forget that. I let her know I have my own voice and I'll use it whether she likes it or not. And to let you in on a little secret, I don't think of my mom as my mom. She's more like a distant guardian to me. To me, she's only there because she has to be, and only tries to care cuz it's in the job description. In my reality, she's a blip crying for help because that's what I am in hers."

I look at her dazed. She definitely did have a way with words and was a lot more sophisticated than anyone probably thought she was. And to think I hated this person. Talk about your 'opposites attract' theory. I had been looking down on her when really I should have been looking up to her. Now I did.

"I see what you mean, Paige. I really do, but just to give you my opinion, you deserve better. I honestly think you are a great person and could use more support than your getting. You could also use some help, and just to let you know I don't mean that in a bad way." I say.

"No Piper, I have that. I have help and support. What I need are parents. We both do. I know we don't have much in common, but that is one thing we do. You say your fine but isn't the famous saying 'actions speak louder than words' true in your case? We both know you can hardly stand her. Just like me, except a lot more suppressed toward your feelings."

I felt like the easiest book. Anyone and everyone could read me just like that. I was open and never going to be closed. Why did everything have to get so hard? Now she had hit a nerve in me.

"Fine, your right again. So I wish I can change her, but you don't realize what you already have. You have a parents. You have a mom who probably wouldn't seem so bad if you just tried in little ways to connect with her. If you made an effort to open up and let her understand you, it wouldn't be so hard to go home every day and you wouldn't want to escape every chance you got. You even have a dad up there. Maybe he screwed up in the beginning but I bet anything that if you gave him more than a minute's worth attention rather than just acting sweet for money and useless crap, he would want to be there and care and be an actual dad. You have it all laid out for you but are just too damn stubborn to pick it up." I stop for breathe.

"Now who's telling who?" she says. I ignore it though.

"Do you get it now, Paige? You have what you want, you just have to accept it. I only have what I can get on my own. I don't have a mom; I have a remote control because I'm the robot for it. I don't have a dad period. So that's where you're wrong, we don't need parents, I do." I say and slide off her bed and walk to mine.

I start pulling the covers back to lie down. I just want to sleep forever. I want to live in my dreams and come here to reality on vacation. It's way to real to live in and it's way to harsh to face anymore. Just when I think things are getting better, they seem to turn the other way faster than I can react.

"Would you agree with me if I just said it should be a whole lot better for both of us in many ways?" she says. I sit on my bed facing her. She's a fast little sneak. She had already put everything away and cleared off her bed by the time I was at mine. I hated how she could still be okay after the way i just yelled at her. My friends would either be wrecked or pissed. She was just normal.

I just nod and lay down. "So we both win." I say and half smile at her.

"Great minds think alike." she says back returning a smile. Her and her damn life quotes. She gets under her covers and turns off the lamp. "Goodnight Piper."

"Goodnight." I say back and we both drift off to a peaceful sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. I had friends to meet after quite awhile, a boyfriend to break up with, and a special someone to start an actual relationship with.

When you look at that, it does look a little weird that I'm just getting out of a relationship and jumping into a new one, but I guess it just matters what I know and even though people will talk, at least the important people know what's really behind it all.

Right now it's just best to pretend it's all a dream until I do actually wake up.

******************************************************************************

How was it?? Reviews!...Next is the big breakup everyone has been asking for, here's even a preview since you guys want it so much...

**"What the hell are you trying to get at Piper? Just say it straight and clear because this little by little shit is not only confusing me but starting to piss me off." Greg yelled in a sharp breath.**

**Everyone said the truth would be the easiest, they all lied to me. It was beyond the hardest. I look down and try to let it out the best way I thought possible. "Greg, you've always been my first priority, I've always felt things about you I thought I would never feel for anyone else, and you have been the best thing in life, until recently. I used to think it couldn't get any you until–until–" Deep breathe. **_**Come on Piper, spit it out..**_**."until I met Leo." I say in a whisper that he heard like normal.**

**He starts to do that nervous pacing thing. "Why bring him into any of this? It's between me and you. He has no connection to our relationship. It's not like–" he stops so suddenly like someone pressed mute on him.**

_**Oh my god, he just got it. Okay stay calm. **_

__**He turns around and looks at me fast and hard. "What **_**does**_** he have to do with this?" he says like he doesn't really want to know but feels he has to.**

**I walk to him and take his hand. "Greg, please don't hate me for what I'm about to tell you." **


	14. FINALLY

Here it is…Finally! Hope you like it…

When I woke up this morning, I felt horrible. Half of me was looking forward to today while the other half just wanted to fast forward through it and get it over with. I couldn't even get out of bed. I pressed snooze on my alarm 3 more times than usual until Paige just got up and unplugged it.

"One more time I would have just thrown it at you." She said and buried her head back under her pillow. When I finally did get up I could barely function. I flowed through the shower and barley got my clothes on. Paige was watching TV when I came out of the bathroom. Hard to believe what an early bird she was.

I lay on my bed with a towel still in my hair. I just want to go back to sleep. Paige looks over at me. "Are you feeling alright?" she asks. "You're looking a little not so Piper. Maybe you shouldn't go to school today."

I yawn and look back at her. "That wouldn't be a bad idea. I really have nothing important to do anyways. Maybe I should." I say back to her. I'm really not doing anything until 4 anyways. A day staying home, sleeping til noon, then waking up and just relaxing sounds like the perfect day right now. Then again I've hardly missed a day since I had reason to due to flu. I'm not gonna start now either.

"So are you not going?" she asks. I look at her and she's flipping through the channels. She looks so much like Sam when he's bored and doing that in the living room. I tell her that and she stops. I decide to get up and get going before I'm late.

As I'm getting to school, I get a call from Leo. That brings up my mood. We haven't talked for awhile since I told him not to talk to me until I settle everything down. I guess he missed me as much as I missed him. He asks if he can see me. I can't resist so I tell him I'm just pulling up.

By the time I park and get my stuff together, he's tapping on the window. He's standing there with that cheesy smile on his face that I love. I return it and open the door. I don't even get out before he's pulling me into his arms and whispering 'I missed you'. He's so cute.

He pulls back a little and we share a few light kisses before actually getting into it. I love this guy. We just talk in the jeep until the bell rings. When we get out it's agreed we can't let each other go. The thought of ditching our first class crosses our minds. But we don't.

At lunch I go with the girls. We just hang out and I avoid Greg. They thought it had already happened until I said not until after school. They asked why I didn't do it now while at lunch. I explained that if I did, we would both lose focus when we needed it most. Real smart.

After school Leo asks if I want to go hang out. I want so bad to say yes but when I remind him of what's happening he drops the idea instantly. "Call me once it's over, promise?" he says. Of course I will. It's what he's been waiting for since we met. I can't just end it and not give him the okay he's dying to hear.

I get home around 3:30. Mom is heading to the store for groceries. She says she'll probably be awhile. That's a good thing too since a house alone may be what I need. I go inside to put my stuff in my room and find Paige there.

"Did my mom know you were home?" I ask her. Chances are that if she did know she wouldn't leave her here alone. She didn't really trust her either. Paige even knew that.

"I don't think so. If she did she was probably waiting until you got home to leave." She says putting her headphones on. Music was like her only vice. It's what she went to when her parents had fights and when they split up. I think she liked it cuz when you turn it up real loud it blocks out reality. That's why I liked it.

I just shrug the rest off and go back upstairs. I don't feel as confident as I did talking about breaking up with Greg now as I did at Leah's. He'll be here in about 20 minutes and I have no idea how to do it. Of course I've broken up with guys before but that was only after like a couple months. A couple years, that was a huge difference. I think he was my first real boyfriend compared to all the others I was with before him.

I was laying on the couch thinking about how he would take it when the door bell rang. I jumped up both at the sound scaring me out of my thoughts and him actually coming to his own downfall. All of a sudden my confidence level drops and I don't want to answer the door. He rings it again. _Sure don't give him any idea your home and your car is on the driveway!_

I open the door slowly and he's standing there like he had been many times before. I force a smile. "Hey." That's all I can really get out right now. Most days I would sound more enthusiastic. I can't believe I'm finally doing this.

"Hey." he says back just as dull. I hope he was having a good day until now. I would rather make his day bad than make it worse. "Can I come in?" he asks. I snap out of my daze and nod. After he's in I close the door and lead him to the living room.

"So how have you been?" I ask. I honestly don't know where to start. That's the best I could come up with not sounding so obvious about it. Although I think he already has an idea what's going on. Maybe I should just make him break up with me so we'll both be okay with it ending.

"Look, Piper, you don't need to go through all that. I spent forever going crazy, thinking of what could have gone wrong to make us so distant lately and everything I've come up with I didn't want to believe. So just tell me what's been going on because I am having the hardest time lately and I can't stand the fact that you're keeping secrets from me." He says sitting down across from me.

"Greg this hasn't been easy on me either. I will admit there is something I haven't been telling you. I haven't told you because I don't know how. Don't think it's cuz I don't want to, it's not. I just…it's hard."

"Can't you just hint me? Baby, I really want to make things between us go back to the way they were again but if were gonna start holding secrets it won't work. Just please let's fix this." He sounds so comforting. _No, you're not getting pulled back. You're doing this!_

"I have been hinting you. Greg, there is something I have held back because I couldn't just say it. I still can't. I know your smart, but you bothered none to get what I have been trying to tell you. "

"What are you talking about? You have done nothing to help me out. I hardly even see you anymore, you don't answer my calls and when I want to do something, you come up with some last minutes plan. If anything you've just been avoiding me. You're supposed to be my girlfriend, damn it."

"That's just it. Those are the hints. What do you get when you look at all that?" Well he did say everything he came up with he, didn't want to believe. Maybe that's the first thing he thought of.

"What the hell are you trying to get at Piper? Just say it straight and clear because this little by little shit is not only confusing me but starting to piss me off." Greg yelled in a sharp breath.

Everyone said the truth would be the easiest, they all lied to me. It was beyond the hardest. I look down and try to let it out the best way I thought possible. "Greg, you've always been my first priority, I've always felt things about you I thought I would never feel for anyone else, and you have been the best thing in life, until recently. I used to think it couldn't get any better than you until–until–" Deep breathe. _Come on Piper, spit it out.._. "until I met Leo." I say in a whisper that he heard like normal.

He starts to do that nervous pacing thing. "Why bring him into any of this? It's between me and you. He has no connection to our relationship. It's not like–" he stops so suddenly like someone pressed mute on him.

_Oh my god, he just got it. Okay stay calm. _

He turns around and looks at me fast and hard. "What _does_ he have to do with this?" he says like he doesn't really want to know but feels he has to.

I walk to him and take his hand. "Greg, please don't hate me for what I'm about to tell you."

His voice goes soft again. "I could never hate you. Just let me in. I don't want to lose you. I love you babe. You know that, but all of a sudden you just closed yourself off from me and act like you want nothing to do with me. I mean I'm hoping I'm wrong but you act like you don't even want me anymore. Don't you love me?"

"No, Greg. I don't love you. Not like that. Not the way you want me to. As a friend yes, a best friend maybe, but not anything more. I'm sorry, but you're right. I don't think we should see each other anymore." I want to stop there but while I'm at it I better just put the reason in there. "That's where Leo comes in."

"Wait, wait, wait. This is all just spinning now. Are you telling me you don't want to see me anymore because of him?" I nod. "What? Why? You would rather date some guy you've been just hanging out with for a couple months rather than staying with someone who has loved you for a couple years. Is that it?"

"You don't get it Greg. I love Leo. I'm sorry for this and call me what you want but I have been seeing him longer than you think. We have something and as much as you don't want to believe me you have to because it's the truth. That's the big secret I've been keeping. I have been searching for the best way to let you go and that whole time I've been with him. I love him"

He looks as me like he doesn't even know me. "Unbelievable. I don't know if I should be pissed since I just found out I have been cheated on or if I should be okay since you could still be so honest with me."

"Greg, I wanted this to happen sooner, I never wanted to hurt you. I didn't want to hurt anyone actually, but I realized—"

"No. Fuck you Piper. If you really cared and wanted to not harm anyone you would have been able to wait. Now I really know what to think of you—some slut who could care less of whose heart she breaks. Fuck You."

I stay quiet and look the other way. The last place I want to look right now is at him. I knew he'd be pissed, I also knew he'd be hurt but I wasn't expecting it this fierce. I feel tears building up but I don't let them out. I deserved this. I know that.

I see him staring at me at the corner of my eye. After about 2 minutes, he walks out. Out of my house, out of my life. I'm sorry.

Okay so I feel like shit…partially. I can't help the want to be happy that I finally ended it. Now I can move on carefree. Greg will probably sprout the rumors I've been hearing only in my head, but as long as the important people know the truth, I don't care who else hears.

When I finally get the bad feelings out of myself I call Leo. He answers first ring. To know he was waiting that long and not going public just for me makes me feel even more special. Of course I'm not real happy about it since everyone agrees you're supposed to end one relationship before getting into a new one, but I guess normal isn't really my style.

Instead of telling him how it went over the phone, I tell him I'll pick him up cuz I'd rather talk in person. He says that's even better because he has something he wants to share with me also.

I run downstairs where Paige still had her headphones on. I get her attention to take them off. I tell her I'm leaving and probably won't be home for dinner. She nods ok and when I'm halfway up the stairs she calls "Hey Piper," I look back at her. "Fuck you." She says smiling.

It takes me a couple seconds to realize she's mocking Greg. The little sneak was listening to the whole thing. I just laugh at her, she says congrats and that she was proud I finally took care of him. Then I head to Leo's.

When I got there, he was already waiting outside on his porch. He runs over gets in and leans over for a kiss. "I love you" he says. I smile big. Now I think I should really have done this earlier. "I love you too." I say back.

I start to look back at how I tried to have nothing to do with him when I really wanted everything to do with him. It was times like this I treasured. Times with him. "So I heard you had something for me."

He smiles. "Yes I do. You have to let me drive though. You don't know where were going"

We get out and switch sides. He takes us through town. I tell him how it all went and what I said to Greg. He tells me how happy he is that it's finally over between us. Then I apologize to him for taking so long to do it.

"Do you regret it?" he asks.

"No." I reply. "It was for you." Which was true. At least he was the main reason. I just hoped he was okay now. Just cuz it was over with didn't mean I fully stopped caring about him

A few minutes later, we pull into our spot at the park. "Why did you want to bring me here?" I ask as he takes my hand and leads me into the trees.

"You'll see." He says. Then a few seconds he opens the bushes to a little candle set picnic by the rusty slide. "Surprise."

"What's this for?" He was just full of surprises. "It's for us. For you." He says.

"Could you get any sweeter?" I say and give him a big bear hug. We walk to the blanket he has set up and sit down. It wasn't a huge expensive dinner at some fancy restaurant but it was still just as romantic.

We were teasing each other about all these stupid things when which turned into tag when he ran away from me. In the end he had tackled me to the ground. "Back where we started." He says. Our hands were securely around each other.

"What do you mean?" I ask. I didn't even realize what he meant until he kissed me. This is what happened when we shared our first kiss. After making out for awhile, it led to something more.

Our hands were running all over each other's bodies like they were in a race. I wanted him now more than I ever had. His body said the same thing to me. It was a slow and relaxing paradise for both of us.

This time when he ran his hands under the hem of my shirt, it went off completely. When he went to the back and unclipped my bra, I let him. Not to long after, all our clothes were discarded from our bodies and we were tangled in the red picnic blanket.

Our bodies were moving nude together in a rhythmic motion over and over. It was the warm erotic feeling you get when you know it's the right time. It was the bliss of being with the one you love more than anything.

Tonight described in one word was completely unforgettable.

******************************************************************************

Oh my god, they finally did it! Reviews?? Was the break up okay or was that expected?? Let me know...about all of it!...xoxo jenny


	15. Getting To Know Everyone

1Sorry I'm so late with this one but it's here now. I'm getting to the point where everyone gets together now. I also sort of just messed around with this one so there may be some parts where it goes off track. I even brought someone back into it just for dramatic effect haha. Hope it still looks good.

******************************************************************************

Today I decided I wanted to plan a meeting with both the girls and Leo. I had noticed that I spent enough time with them but not really with them all together. I did want them to get to know each other better if I was gonna be with him. Sure they were still super supportive after the way I had acted but now I wasn't gonna exclude them from my love life. Some things were my business but others they just had to know to help me through them.

I went to ask Kirsten and Leah about meeting me with Leo and they were kind of hesitant. I felt a little hurt that they didn't want to until they mentioned they were just nervous. I asked why since it was just like meeting any other new guy I were to date. They never had any trouble with meeting my past boyfriends or hanging out with them nonetheless.

"Well don't take it the wrong way Piper. We do want to go but I think it'll just be different because of the past. You didn't exactly rush to tell us about this new love interest. Well I take that back, you didn't rush to tell _anyone_ about him. But who cares it's over, I'm just trying to say yes we'll go but if were different it's cuz of that okay." Leah said.

"Yeah, what she said. So where we going?" Kirsten added.

"Alright fine. I still don't see what's so different but whatever. Be at The Bistro by noon. I will tell you though he is just as nervous as you are so you have nothing to worry about. And trust me he really is a great guy. I mean come on, you guys were able to be around Greg and tolerate him, so you'll have no problem with Leo, I swear. He's perfect in every way possible." I said back. So he doesn't know yet but he probably will be just like that.

I thought the conversation would end there until Leah just had to push it into interrogation on me. "Oh I bet he is. How perfect?" she said.

I gave her one of those questioning looks. "And what is that supposed to mean exactly?"

"Oh please, Piper. You know what I mean. Im asking if you've had sex with the guy? Well actually I'm asking more to tell me if I'm right or not because I think you have. And don't even try to lie or sneak your way out of this."

"Oh my god, Leah. You are not serious. Why do you always have to know about that. You can't you just ask the regular 'Is he a good kisser?' question, you have to go all the way to 'Have you had sex with him?'. If your father only knew the things that go through your head."_ So she said no sneaking out but it's me, that didn't mean I wasn't gonna try anyway._

"Seriously right, only if he knew. But I said no sneaking missy so did you not?"

"Damn it Leah. You are so nosy. Kirsten don't you ever find it annoying to spend time with her sometimes? And yes, I did okay. Your right, I slept with him. Are you satisfied now?"

Kirsten nods smiling. The other one gets it out of me and then sits there and laughs. "Yeah I'm good. I was just curious. You can go now."

"You are an awful person."

"Hey, I could still be asking if it was good or how many times and a million more questions about it but you're lucky I stopped there. I would take up the chance to leave now if I were you. Not many people I talk to get this opportunity this easy"

"Yes, I've known you forever and you go way more personal than you should so when you give me that chance I jump at it. I am leaving now, don't be late tomorrow and don't be nervous. He's the same as any other guy, he's just my guy, which means looking, no touching. I'll see you there." I told them and left to Leo's.

******************************************************************************

When I got to Leo's house, he was in the garage fixing his car. I laughed because I was the one that kept telling him to take it in or do something because I was tired of taxiing him around. I did mean that as a joke but I guess he took it seriously which wasn't bad either cuz I could give my ride a break if we went somewhere.

I parked in the driveway and walked into the garage. Leo was on the side of the engine doing something and hadn't noticed me yet. I quietly snuck behind him and pinched his ass.

He gasped, dropped his tools, and spun around fast. I stood there laughing at him. He shoots me one of his 'damn you' looks.

"Hey." He pulls me to him into a passionate kiss. After we pull apart he says hi and scolds me for scaring him. I just laughed through it. It was funnier to see rather than to have it happen obviously. "If you want to play like that we could just go upstairs. You do still owe me, don't think I forgot." he smirks.

I smile remembering what he meant. The other night I was sleeping over here at his house. He wanted to 'play' but I said I was too tired and dissed him so I could sleep instead. He wasn't mad but said exactly that, 'you owe me.' I was actually the one who forgot til now. "Not here, at least not now anyway. With your parents home? Ew."

He laughs. "Why not? It happened with your parents home." I smile again. "Yeah but the difference is that we didn't know they were home." That was another story. It was pretty funny.

_We had just gotten to my house from school. My mom and Sam were both still at work and on most days were usually home late. We decided to watch a movie in my room. We were laying comfortably on the bed getting into the movie. When it got close to the end, Leo started rubbing his hands under my shirt and kissing me around my neck. I knew where he was going but I just laid and enjoyed it until his kisses got more tender. After a few minutes we were rolling around the bed in a warm, passionate craze. His hands running over my skin always comforted and seduced me. _

_In the middle of it somewhere my mom and Sam got home. But with us busy in our act we didn't hear them. Just as we reached our intoxicating points of pleasure my mom knocked on the door scaring the crap out of both of us. "Piper, can you come here please, we need your help." she called trough the door. I jumped up and got dressed as fast as I could and ran to the bathroom to make myself look decent enough. _

_Of course by the time I ran up to see what she needed I was still in a sweat, and breathing hard. When she asked what was wrong I had said I was exercising which was easily told a lie because nobody exercises in jeans. I still succeeded though. It turns out they had been home about 45 mins. And obliviously downstairs me and Leo let our teenage hormones get the better of it all. That was one of the most memorable times we've had._

"So what are you doing here? I thought you were going to hang out with Leah and Kristen." he says. We were leaning on the car just talking.

"Um her name is Kirsten and I was. Or I did. I just went to talk to them about the same thing I came to talk to you about. Can you talk or are you gonna finish up here? I'll wait if you want."

"No it's okay. I'm almost done, I can finish later. I'd rather spend time alone with you anyways."

"Well if your already almost done, why don't you just finish and you can spend time alone with me then. I really have no problem waiting and you do need this car."

"But I can't work now. Not when I know your over here watching me. I'm tempted to do things."

"Things like what? Bad things?"

"Hey you're the bad one, not me. So any bad things that are to happen would be from your own doing."

"Uh-huh. You don't know how bad."

"Really? Well then why don't you show me."

"Are you coming onto me? Because that's what this looks like."

" Maybe." He says pinning me against the car. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" his hands slide up my sides.

"Seductive and mysterious. You're my type." I pull him into a fierce kiss that starts heating up pretty fast.

Before it actually got anywhere big we stopped and went inside. Carol asked if I wanted to stay for lunch and since I was hungry I agreed. She made simple grilled cheese which was pretty good.

After we ate, we went to his room. He started doing something at his desk while I went over to the bed and turned the TV on. I was channel surfing when he turned around and asked "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh yea, I almost forgot. We have lunch with Kirsten and Leah tomorrow."

"Do you mean you? "

"No. Exactly what I said. We have lunch not I, **We**. I talked to them today and we decided that it's time you get to know them so now we'll meet them tomorrow at The Bistro. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"No, that doesn't sound fun at all. Piper, I don't know them, would if they like hate me for being the reason their friend went antisocial for awhile and by that I was talking about you. It sounds like a bad idea."

"Oh come on Leo, they are totally over that. You don't have to worry at all because I do know them and they give anyone they meet a chance before they actually give final verdict on hate. Plus if it's any consolation they are just as freaked as you are because of all that. So just calm down and be there. Please? For me?"

"I don't know babe, would if it all goes south when it starts looking good. How do you expect it to be all happy, happy when things aren't normal."

"Okay first of all, this sabotage trip you have going has got to stop. Second, I am not a big fan of normal, not even close. And third, if you want to be with me, you have to get past this at some point. I can't be with someone I love when my family and friends don't know him. That's just not the type of person I am. Sure in the beginning it was all blotted out, but I'm tired of it now. I know your great, your sweet, your everything I could want I just want everybody else to see that too. So will you please do this with me?"

"Yes, I will. I'm sorry, I just got nervous I guess." _I thought so._

"Well don't be, they are the coolest people ever, I assure you."

"Okay, whatever you say. So what do you have planned for now? Are you doing anything besides just chilling out here?"

"Actually I am. I told my mom I would pick up some stuff for her and that was like an hour and a half ago. She hasn't called yet though so I'm not fully in crap until she does, but I'm trying this new thing where I get on her good side and be her friend so I do have to go."

He laughs. "Good girl. See, that's how you and her are supposed to be all the time. You have to be friends."

"Ha ha, Shut up, I was serious. So tomorrow, I'll pick you up around 12? Or wait...You can get your butt back outside and get that car done then pick me up."

"Oh I would but I have homework to finish, then I have to help my dad with some other stuff later, and after that my mom–"

"Oh whatever, you are such a liar, your just to damn lazy to finish aren't you?"

"No I really do have a busy schedule the rest of the day."

"Oh sure, but if I was staying, it would be completely empty and you would have time to do anything right?"

"Probably." he grins.

"I knew it, you ass. Okay well then I'll be here around 11 something, be ready. I love you."

"Uh-huh, love you too." he says back.

I wrap my arms around his neck giving him one last hug and kiss before I leave. Just as I pull away, my phone rings. Caller ID says "mom". So much for my 'let's be friends' theory. Oh, well, try again another day I guess.

******************************************************************************

We said noon so I got to sleep in. Thank god it was the weekend. I finally pulled myself out of bed around 11 and took a shower. Once I got out my phone beeped for a text. Leo was already asking where I was.

I told him to just chill out. We still had 45 minutes and it don't take me long to get ready. All I have to do is throw some clothes on brush my hair and I'm out. And people always think I'm just like every other girl and take hours to get ready. I laugh at that fact.

It's 11:40 when I pull up to his house. He runs out and jumps in. "Finally. We only have 20 minutes. You better hurry before they get there and think we stood them up or something."

I look at him. "Will you calm down. What is your problem? They will not think anything like that. They know by now, that I'm never on time." Then he just nods.

When were halfway there, he gets all jumpy again. "The other lanes faster, you should switch. We would probably already be there if we were in that lane."

"Oh my god, Leo. Seriously. What is the matter with you? I thought you would be dreading this since you didn't even want to come in the first place and now your freaking out cuz we wont be there on time. Are you on drugs or something?"

"No, I just don't want to be late. I told you I'm nervous about this whole thing, really."

"Yea, well your acting pretty damn excited for someone who's supposedly really nervous." I tell him as we pull into the Bistro and find a parking spot.

"Finally were here, isn't that Leah's car?" He hops out of the jeep and slams the door all before I even turn it off.

"Leo, did you not just hear what I said?" It's 12:15, I said noon, not 12 exactly, that's what he's thinking, I think.

"Yes, I heard you. And fine, I'll admit it, after you left yesterday I thought about it and decided it would be great to do this. So maybe I am a little excited."

I chuckle. "Okay well I'm glad you think that but your acting more than just a little excited, you acting like a four year old with ADD. Let's bring it down a notch wanna?"

"Yea okay, sorry I guess I was overdoing it. You ready?"

"Yup, you?" He nods and takes my hand. We walk inside and look for them. They have a table at the back by the window. We casually walk over to them acting like we've been friends for awhile already.

I introduce everyone and we sit down. At first it's pretty quiet and I try my best every way to start a conversation. Once I get Leah going she don't shut up and that got Kirsten started. From there I just let the three of them talk.

They all asked questions and got the background info by the time our food came. After that was all taken care of, we switch to just small talk, jokes and a little catch-up. After awhile of talking and laughing I was more on the realization of them actually being so knowing of each other that I was hardly paying attention to the conversation that was going on.

They had been laughing at something Leo said and all of a sudden it got quiet. I noticed the silence and snapped out of my little world. I looked at all of them and they were all staring at me. "What's wrong?" I ask lost.

"Right back at you." Leo says.

"Nothing's wrong. That's just it. I'm so happy you guys hit it off so well that I don't want to interrupt anything. This morning when I woke up I was the most nervous out of all of you and now it's just like any other day. It's like we've been doing this many times before." I tell them.

"Well we haven't but I sure in hell hope we do. Us alone is great, but with these two, it's a blast. I don't think we should stop here. We should go do something else after were done." he says.

"I agree." says Kirsten finishing her coke. Leah nods with her mouth full. I take it she too agrees. Since I'm also wanting to keep going I suggest we just go hang out and talk some more while walking around the mall. It actually is a fun place to just walk around and chill in. Me and the girls do it all the time so of course they agree. It being three on one, we get ready to go.

After we pay the check we head out to our cars. Me and Leo jump in mine, while Kirsten jumps in with Leah. As we pull into the mall parking lot, I see a car that looks a lot like Greg's. I don't want to ruin Leo's day so I don't say anything.

After we park, I leave my phone under the seat purposely then lock the doors. When we get close to the door, I start pretending to look for it. "Damn, I think I left my phone in the car." I say looking in my bag. "Well give me the keys, I'll go look." Leo says, just like I hoped he would. He takes them and runs back to the jeep.

"Okay guys, I need to ask you something. Look, is that Greg's car or am I just freaking out and seeing things?" I tell them pointing at the blue car. They look at it closely.

"Oh Piper, you are not kidding, that is totally his ride." says Leah. "Oh yeah. Look there's that little ornament thing you made him still hanging on the mirror. How cute, you tore him apart and he's still in love with you." Kirsten adds.

"Kirsten! That is not the point. This is the last thing I need right now. He can not be here?" I start to panic. It's not like I'm gonna see him, but with my luck that's exactly what's going to happen. I am over him, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna be completely ok with him seeing me and Leo together. It's bad enough his reaction hearing it. Seeing it could cause trouble if I know him like I do. And he obviously hasn't gotten over me yet.

"Okay, I'm sorry but you need to calm down, Piper. You don't know for sure he's in there. I mean someone could have borrowed his car or something. It's not a fact yet, he's here too." Kirsten says trying to make it better. It doesn't work. Not at all.

"Oh, please, Kirsten. I know that is him. He would not lend that car out. That's like his baby. He barely let me drive that thing let alone anyone else. Now he is here and just my luck we see him once we get in there."

"Well he has nothing to say. You guys aren't together anymore, regardless of what he wants. Now you need to pull it together because Leo is coming back and he should be the only thing on your mind right now, not you broken hearted ex. Is that clear?" Leah always took control when I started to lose it.

"Crystal." I nod just as Leo walks up to us. "Find it?" I ask casually, smiling. He smiles back and nods. "Under the seat. You must of dropped it getting out or something." He hands me the phone and I put it in my pocket. As we enter, I pray Greg is heading out another door.

We window shop for the first 30 minutes until the window suddenly disappears. We are coming out from our 3rd store, 5th purchase when all agree it's time for a bathroom break. Since the food court is pretty close, we head to the restrooms there.

"See Piper, we've been here an hour and half and no Greg right?" says Kirsten fixing her makeup. "Yeah, yeah. Doesn't mean he's gone yet though."

As we come out, Leo is already in the hall waiting for us. I'm the last one out and once he sees me, he pulls me to him, wrapping his arms around me. I throw mine over him and steal a few kisses until the girls realize were no longer behind them. "Come on, you have time for that later." they yell.

Before we continue our little shopping spree we stop at 'Sip N Go' and get something to drink. Leo got a large watermelon slush that we were sharing. Leah got a mango smoothie and Kirsten got a lemon-berry slush. We were all just standing there laughing and tasting each other's drinks. We were trying to decide where to go or what to do next when I happen to glance the other way and see him.

I see Greg walking up with Aaron, his girlfriend Angel and Aaron's friend Eddie, with his girlfriend Tara. He looks like such a fifth wheel. They 're going for something to eat. I don't think he notices me yet so I try not to let him. When Leah looks at me I nod toward him. She looks and we have a silent freak out when he notices her. He just glances at first but then does a double take.

Kirsten is telling Leo something and we try to get her attention without him noticing which fails. I don't know what to do except stand there and pretend I don't see him. It's probably killing him seeing Leo standing there with his arm securely around me. I try not to think about it but I have the urge to look.

So does Leah. She's trying to steal glances when Kirsten asks what's up. I look at her and nod toward Greg again. She looks fast and gets a surprised look on her face. I nod and mouth "jinx" at her. She was the one who kept opening her mouth about him. Leo looks too and I think I'm screwed but either he doesn't notice him or just don't say anything because he asks what were talking about.

"Nothing. So what are we gonna do now?" I ask him to keep his mind off of anything. He just shrugs and gives me a full hug and kiss right there not knowing his enemy for the past few months is not to far from us. I don't feel awkward with the fact of our PDA but only cuz I know he's watching. I can't see him, but I know him.

When Leo pulls away, he's smiling so I smile back. I hate how he's doing this right here in front of him. It's like he's taunting him. Just then his phone rings. He walks a couple feet away to answer it. I'm kinda happy for that little break. Once he's far enough to not hear us Kirsten and Leah both jump at me.

"Dude, you like just ripped him to shreds right there." Kirsten says. Leah nods and laughs. "Yup, he like was in shock or something. My god, right in front of him and you still make moves. You probably ruined his day." she says.

I know that was pretty sad and bitchy of me but I couldn't help to laugh at it. "It wasn't me. Leo was the one who made the moves. What did you want me to do, push him away and be like 'Oh sorry, it's just that Greg's standing right behind you and I really don't feel comfortable doing this right now?' That would have been way worse." I say.

"Yeah, true. He is so watching you right now." Kirsten says pretending to just look all around. I don't want to turn and look but I don't know what else to do. We could always leave but I don't know how that would look.

"What do I do? Would if Leo sees him?" I ask them. They just look at each other with no solutions. I start to think of how to get out of this when my phone buzzes for a text. I pull it out of my pocket, open it and read the message.

'Wld a little hello b a bad thing? I do still want to b ur friend.' It's just a number, no name, but I know who it is. Leo erased his number and everything off my phone, but after the first few months I did memorize it. Now, after years, I could say it backwards. "You guys, he just texted me."

"What? What did he say?" they ask together. I tell them. I look over my shoulder and he's at a table with the other four. His back towards us. The thought of just leaving now crosses my mind, but I can't be that mean. "What are you gonna say?" asks Kirsten. I hit reply but just shrug. "What should I say?"

"Well think about it, Piper. Do you want that friendship too? If so then go for it. If not then delete the message now and pretend it never happened. But if it is a no, at least tell him that when it ended it was the end of that too." says Leah in that comforting voice she knows how to use when I need it most. Though, I'm bummed it barely helped.

"But I don't know what I want. I mean would if I say I do want to be friends, how would Leo take it? It's not like I'm centering this around him but if he isn't comfortable, how can I be? Then again, I can say I'm done with him completely, but what happens after? Does he move on ok or do I leave him shredded and alone with fears about moving on?"

They look at each other and nod. Kirsten looks over at them again. "Yeah Piper, your right. It's way harder than it seems, but just to let you know, whatever you wanna do, think fast cuz the new found passion is on his way back."

I close my phone and put it back into my pocket. Maybe now isn't the best time to be getting into this. Leo walks up and looks at me. I guess I looked a little frazzled. "Are you ok?" he asks grabbing my hand gently in his. I nod, "Yea, fine. Who was that?"

"Oh, that was my dad. He wants my help after work tomorrow. I said I'd help him in exchange for his help." he says. "His help with what exactly?" I think I already know. "The car." Thought so. I smile, "I knew it. So what are we doing now. Your call, we could look around some more or take off now."

"We can stay, we haven't hit every store yet?" he says all smiles. _We can also come back later._ "Your worse than Leah and her allowance." I say back. She shoots me a prig look. I just laugh and we leave the food court. Leo has his arm around my shoulders and I glance over his hand as we walk away.

Greg sits there. Looking at his phone. Waiting on a message that may never get there. I look away to Leo. He smiles and kisses me. Yup, he's worth the surge of pain that shoots through every time I see Greg, because it disappears instantly. He makes me remember that I don't need anything more, when I already have the best.

Later on, at about 8, we get done with dinner and get ready to head home. The girls tell Leo what a great time they had and that it has to happen sometime again soon. He says likewise and we all give each other hugs goodnight, including Leo. It's like we've been doing this and it's just another night. Then we all go home.

I drop Leo off and he asks if I want to stay awhile. I tell him maybe next time cuz I'm getting tired and want to go to sleep. He's understanding of course. "Okay, well I'll call you tomorrow. Be careful on your way."

"Ok, I will." I lean over and kiss him. I pull away and he pulls me back. I just smile and go along with it til he stops. "I said I'll call tomorrow, no guarantee I'll see you. I had to get ahead there." He makes me laugh.

"Okay, now get outta my car." I say. "Okay, bye. Love you." he says stealing another kiss and he jumps out. I just smile again after he runs inside and I head home. When I'm almost there my phone rings. I think it's my mom, until it has his number again. I press ignore call. I'm still lost on what to do. I call Leah.

"Piper, I love you. I want the best for you, but I'm not going to tell you what to do. I'm keeping quiet this time. It's not my decision to make and I don't want my advise to make it any harder for you. All I'll say is I'm here for you in whatever you choose, I'm still your support, just not your help this time. I gotta go now, I'm playing Sorry with Benjy and the brat is winning. I'll talk to you tomorrow, goodnight." she says and hangs up.

That was the shortest and longest conversation we've had. And she's right as always, I guess I'm always gonna need that little reminder from her. I grab my stuff and go inside the house. It's about 9 and there's no one up. At least I thought. It's always good until I reach the kitchen which I have no choice but to go through to get to my room.

I walk in casually and mom is sitting at the table with tea. I don't want to start anything but curiosity kills. "Did you know I was gone?" I ask her. She looks up from her cup. She nods a yes. "And your not worried about me coming home late?" She nods no. "It's only 9, Piper and you're a big girl now, I think you can take care of yourself."

I look at her with a questioning look. Every time I bring up being on my own, she explodes saying I may be 18 but I'm still her baby. Which always kinda annoyed me. That was the cause of most of our arguments. I don't mean to push it, but I have to know what's up.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask cautiously. She chuckles. "You wanna come sit for awhile?" What could it hurt beside us both ending in tears again. "Sure, just let me put this stuff away." I say and run downstairs.

I just throw everything by my bed and run back up grabbing a water from the fridge. "So?" I say opening it and taking a sip. She sips her tea. "What do you think I meant by that?" she says in that imperturbable tone, yet a little scary. I shrug. "Your finally letting go?" I answer.

She smiles. "Smart girl." I nod."So I've heard." She takes in more tea. I don't know why, but tonight is really weird. I got an ex hooked on my tail, a best friend who jumped off my back for awhile and n ow my mom is speaking to me in a nice calming tone. What did I miss?

"Piper, you've seen it, I have. And honestly, I don't like it. Were growing apart. I realized a couple nights ago that you are no longer going to be my baby and I need to stop treating you like that. I was in denial at first. No mother ever wants to believe their child is growing up. They sabotage and slow them down every chance they get. That's what I was doing. Not purposely, please don't think that, I did it unknowingly. Here I am thinking I'm protecting you from the big bad world and in reality I'm just feeding you to it faster. I just want you to have everything I couldn't. I screwed up though and all I did was keep you from what you wanted."

"You didn't screw up, mom. You did a great job. Because of your lack of support, I made less mistakes than I would have. I stopped myself from taking certain risks in fear of disappointing you anymore than I thought I had. All I try to do is make you happy and be the daughter you want. There's always going to be things we disagree on, but you can't let that make you think your doing the wrong thing not letting me try first. If you want me to learn, I have to take a few wrong turns. You just have to put me back on track, not hold my hand all the way through."

"I know that, but my fear is letting you get to far to where I can't find you to put you back on track. I want to be there right next to you. Not just to keep you from turning, but also from falling. It's not a smooth road to walk, Piper."

"That lesson is already well learned. You taught me that without knowing. Raising me, a single parent, working to give me what I need or want, supporting me through things you didn't like, but most of all, you were just there. You have been both a parent and friend and you always will be, but even at that, you need to let loose."

"Your really ready aren't you? Your ready for the never ending adventure every parent dreads. Your gonna climb the wall."

"Mom, I can climb the wall, but you have to feed me the rope. Not let me find my own way to do both. Not throw the rope down but feed it to me when I need it. Not more than I need, not less, just enough when asked. I can handle the rest. Let me show you that."

"It's a deal. But you better bet, I will pull that rope straight back up to me until I reach you if I ever have to. If it ever comes to a point like that." She smiles. The first smile I've seen that I made in awhile.

I smile back. "Deal."

She gets up and put her cup in the sink. I stay at the table. I have tried so hard to get her to listen to me and see what I wanted her to know. All the arguing, all the fights, it was all useless. All we needed was calmness and understanding. One on one is the solution in everything.

She gets ready to leave the kitchen when I call her back, "Mom?" She turns. "I haven't said it in awhile, but I love you." I say

"I love you too, honey. Goodnight." She says as she heads to bed. So do I. Well to my room anyway. I did tell Leo I was tired and couldn't stay, but truth was I wasn't. I just needed time alone to think. I even got a bonus by my reconciliation with mom. That made my night until I got to my phone.

I had 5 missed calls and 3 voice mails. Geeze, I was only gone like 30 minutes. I check the call log. 2 calls from Leo, 1 call from Leah, and the other 2 are from him. I really have to find out what to do about him before it gets out of control. It can bring up some trouble I really don't need brought up.

I decide to check the voice mails first. I actually should just go to sleep and erase everything, but I can't.

Leah–"Hey Piper, I was just checking on you to see if you solved your problem yet but I guess I'll try tomorrow since you didn't answer and I'm getting to bed now. Call me and let me know what happened. I know I was no help but I can still be here when your venting about it all. Ok bye."_ Nope, sorry Lee, still stuck._

Leo–"Hey baby, it's me, wondering why you aren't answering. Just cuz I said I would call tomorrow doesn't mean you don't have to answer tonight. I know you said you were tired, but you can't fall asleep that fast. Anyways, I guess I'll just have to talk to you tomorrow. I love you. Goodnight." _Aw. I love you too. I'll call you tomorrow though. Goodnight. _

Him–"Hey Piper. Um, it's Greg. Look, I'm really sorry if I scared you away with how I reacted to you know what, but I was kinda hoping we could just forget about that long enough to talk. I know you got my message and I was serious. I do want to be your friend. If we can't have a relationship, don't we at least deserve that? I can't stand not talking to you. And seeing you today. Seeing you with him. Um, I'll call later, or feel free to call me. Either works. Bye." _I get it. I know what you want, and it's not a bad thing, I just need time. Sorry._

I turn the phone off, put it on the charger, change into pajamas and lay down. Try to sleep. This was one long night. I loved it, it was great. Would have been perfect if he didn't come creeping back. Oh, well, that's a worry for later, tomorrow's problem. I have work too, from 12 to 8. So much for relaxing tomorrow.

******************************************************************************

Well, how was it? If you noticed I also threw in some little flashbacks. Next chapter is faster, I promise this time. But Review and let me know what your thoughts are. xo


	16. Weekend End

1Okay, here's 16. I think were finally reaching the end. :( I don't think I'll reach a chapter 20.

******************************************************************************

"Piper, are you dying?" asks little Casey. I was at the Children's Cottage putting in my 8 hours. We were just sitting here coloring and she asks a question most 6 year olds don't ask often.

I laugh a little. She is so adorable. Ever since I started working here, I bonded with her the most. When she first came here, it was because her dad had left and her mom had no sitter to watch her after school anymore. I told her I can relate and since then, we've been pretty close.

"No, Casey I'm not dying, why do you think that?" I say back to her. Usually she asks a thousand questions about candy. She has a major sweet tooth which her mom is trying to help but it doesn't usually work when she constantly has a lollipop in her mouth. It's so bad, she named her pet puppy Lollipop.

She puts her crayon down and looks at me. "Well, you've been gone a lot in the past days and I asked Kim one time and she said you were sick. Then another time you were gone, I asked her again and she said you were sick again. So I was just wondering."

Those were the days I had called in. It happened a few more times after the first. Mostly I said I was sick, other times I said it was an emergency. I was going to explain it all to her, but she didn't ask so I forgot about it. "Casey, just because I get sick sometimes doesn't mean I'm gonna die. It just means I can't be here, because I'll spread germs and get you guys sick. So Kim tells me it's ok not to come so you stay healthy. Do you get it?"

She crinkles her eyebrows in thought. "But after grandma died, everyone was so sad. Then grandpa told me that it was okay because she was always sick and now she was all better. So doesn't that mean you're gonna die because you're sick all the time? Because you have to die to be all better like grandma did."

Why does everything have to be so confusing at her age? Now how do I explain death to a smart 6 year old? "Well, not really. Sometimes you can get sick and the doctor can give you medicine. Other times, they don't have the right medicine. So that means you go see God and he has it for you. Like your grandma. The doctors couldn't help her. but God could. You see what I mean?"

"Oh, so you're saying that when something goes wrong or when people get hurt, those people have to go see God and he helps them because the doctors don't have the right medicines?"

"Yes, exactly what I mean." I sigh relieved and silently laugh at myself. When the hell did I become so spiritual? Casey nods "I see." and begins to color again. I smile at her and look at the time. It's 3:50. I have an hour lunch break at 4. Leo gets off at 4:30. Maybe I'll give him a call to lighten up my day more.

"Look Piper, It's me and Lollipop and mommy all playing outside." Casey says lifting up her picture for me to see. I look over it. It's a cute one. You see her mom and her in the grass; she's throwing a ball to Lollipop and he's running after it. I remember her when she used to draw pictures before. She would add a little stick figure far away from the actual picture on the end of the paper.

Whenever I asked what it was, she would say "That's daddy. Mommy says he's out of the picture just for now, but when he gets things all figured out, he'll come back. So I put him out for now, because he's not here, but on his way." She said that for about two weeks. After awhile, he got further away.

Then one day he wasn't there at all. I asked her where he was and she tells me "I heard mommy crying for him one time while looking at my pictures with Auntie Maggie. She was saying he'll never be back and that I didn't have a daddy anymore. I don't want to make mommy cry anymore, and since she said I don't have him, why should I put him right?"

That's what I meant about her being so smart. That was months ago though. Now she's perfectly fine without him. Maybe not perfect but okay. I tell her she did a great job on the picture and to go put in her cubby. When she comes back I take her to Ken. He's one of the other workers.

"Okay Casey, it's 4 so I'm gonna go now. I'll see you in an hour okay." I say and give her a hug. "Okay, bye Piper. Bring me something."

She always says that because the first few days I used to bring her back snacks, then it went to every other day. Now, I just do it when I can. I think I'm partially the reason she stuck on sweets.

Its 4:10 by the time I leave. I swing by Taco Bell and pick up something to snack on. I'm about to give Leo a call when I decide that maybe I can catch him before he leaves. Dunkin's is only about 15 minutes away. A little surprise seems good right about now. Not only that, but lately, we've spent so much time together that when were apart I find myself missing him tons.

As I pull in, I see him through the windows. He's helping his last customer and getting ready to leave. I park, turn the car off and run in. I stand by the employee entrance and wait. He comes out carrying a donut and a latte in his hands. "Don't you get tired of eating that stuff?" I say as he passes without noticing me.

I return a smile upon his own grin as he turns. "I thought that was you. What's with all the surprise visits lately?" he says motioning me over to a table where he put his stuff down.

"Well, I'm just a surprising person. Are you complaining? Is this too much surprise for you?" I ask going over slowly. He pulls me to him, wrapping his strong arms around me. Mine go around him. I smile up at him. It's like our bodies were made for each other. Inside, I like to believe they were.

He pulls away and we share a kiss. "Actually I was on lunch and I just wanted to see if I'd catch you before you left. Say hi personally you know." I say sitting down. He follows and sits too.

"Well that's nice. Personally I like personal hello's better." he smiles. "My dad should be here in a few though to pick me up. We'll go do his stuff then head home and take care of mine. After that, no more chauffer needed. You should be proud."

"I am. After all I have never once been in that pretty little car of yours."

"Oh no, you haven't have you? Well you will now." He says and looks out the window as his dad pulls up. "Now as much as I would love to stay, and you know I would, I have to go make you proud of me. Love you." He picks up all his stuff kisses me bye. "Here, remember me." He adds, giving me his donut.

It's even little moments like that where I just love him to death. I laugh. "Thank you. I'll treasure every bit of it."

On my way back to work I eat the Taco Bell and leave the donut. I know I said I would "treasure ever bit", but he eats what I don't. I save it and when I walk into Children's Cottage again, Casey is at my side reaching for it. "Don't let anyone else see that now." I say and she runs off toward the back. I sign back in and start making clay models with Tony.

I want to have at least a dozen kids if not more. Yeah, right. Only if Leo heard that one, wow. Over all though, I am sure that's one thing in life I'll get right, even if I screwed up half the past.

******************************************************************************

After work, I am so tired and worn out. We went to do our outdoor session and that was quite a work out. Children are so full of energy that it makes us older people seem not so full of it. I have to admit it was fun, but it is something I'm not so used to.

By the time I get home, it's about 9:30. I only had to work until 8 but after one of the other employees had to leave early, I offered to fill the extra hour for her. Kim said I wouldn't get pay for it thought because it wasn't in the book. I was okay with that. It was only an hour. I'm only losing about $6.

I go straight to the kitchen and eat what's left from dinner. I usually don't eat until I get home on work days. It's just my schedule I guess. They had lasagna, pretty good lasagna. After I eat, I go to my room and take a shower. I started to take my showers at night after swim season finished. It was not only easier, but a time saver. Then having yet another school day tomorrow. Were one week away from the end though, finally.

Once I get out, I call Leah just to say hi. I think that maybe I should just go to sleep because I am tired, but just not that tired. Her mom answers and says she's out with Shawn. _Oh sure, I'm keeping secrets with not letting her get to meet Leo, but how is that different from her situation. All I know about Shawn is his name and that he's in the same grade as us!_

So after that plan fails, I call Leo instead. The only thing that can stop there is him being asleep already, but even he don't go to sleep early and it's only half past 10. So I call and he answers 3rd ring. We do the usually hellos and how was your day then we go to the what are you doings.

"Just got out of the shower, huh? I like that image." He says smiling. I can hear it in his voice.

"I bet. Does that strike off as a bit of a turn on to you?"

"You have no idea. Hey, did I mention I haven't had a chance to test drive my car yet? I finally fixed it and everything, but I haven't made sure it worked right. I think I'll do that now. Why wait for tomorrow when I can be sure tonight."

I laugh at him. I know he wants to come over and I know what he wants. I can't blame him either, it's been a few weeks. I even had a certain craving for it. It sort of brings back old memories seeing as how this hasn't happened but with only one other not so forgetful person. Yet, right now I could care less. I actually want this as much as he does.

"Well, while you're out testing that car, why don't you come by and check to see if I locked the back door. I can't remember if I did or not and I don't want to walk all the way up there in case I did. You know how that goes."

"Yeah, well maybe I'll check and see. I'm gonna do that right now." He finishes and the line goes dead. I laugh again to myself. I feel so relieved knowing what's coming next. I jump up and run upstairs to unlock the back door when head lights materialize in the window. _Geeze, did he speed or was he already on his way? _I run back downstairs as fast as I can without falling.

I turn the tv on pretending I've been sitting there channel surfing the whole time. I hear the door open and close slowly. Then footsteps walking across the floor and coming down the stairs. "Oh damn it. I forgot to lock it after all." I say as he makes it all the way down.

He smiles. "Yes, you did. I seen that and had to come make sure you were still okay and nobody stole you or anything."

We just play it casual as if were just really good friends and nothing more."Well, how nice of you. While you're here would you like to keep me company for awhile?"

"Sure, I'm not doing nothing important. Oh, and the car runs great by the way."

"Really? That's good. That sounds great. So maybe tomorrow I'll meet you at school for a change huh?"

"Yea, maybe." he says nodding his head and looking at the tv.

I laugh at his dorky attitude. "Get over here!"

He laughs too and then jumps on the bed. I pull him straight to me, crashing my lips to his and within seconds, we fall violently between the sheets and forget about everything around us or what's going on and just focus on each other. Every few minutes in the process we would tell each other to shut up or be quiet.

After we were just laying there he said why worry when my mom was like two floors above us. He had no clue. Then he was asking why I didn't care now when I freaked out that other day. I just said "Simple. She was awake then. That increased chances of her hearing anything or checking in. Now, she's sleep which is easier. I think that's what throws her off on my behavior is that I always do this stuff after day hours."

"Always? Meaning this isn't the first time? Wow, shocked me too. Never saw you the type to do this kinda thing." he says looking at me surprised.

"Yea, I don't think anybody sees me the type to even think about this stuff."

"So if I ask you a serious question, would you answer it honestly and not get mad at me for asking?"

I get nervous. I don't know why but I get the feeling I'm gonna have trouble with giving him an answer even though I haven't yet heard the question. Still I reply, "Sure."

"Okay, so how many times has this really happened?" he looks me in the eyes. I can't look away. I was right, I know there's more to that question, but I can't answer it.

"What do you mean?" I ask like I'm actually confused. He just looks at me harder as if he's getting the answer from my eyes.

"Come on Piper, you just admitted this has happened before now. Apparently, I'm not the only guy whose been down here. I'm asking how many."

"Is that really important? It shouldn't matter with that. The only thing that should matter is the fact that you're here now and we can be alone. Plus isn't that a little personal?"

"Well, for one, it matters to me because I want to know what number I am. I am happy to be here and alone with you but I'm curious. And two, after we've gone this far, personal hardly exists anymore."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean? What number. Do you think this happens with every guy I date?"

"No, no, no that's not what I meant at all. I'm not trying to say that. We can do it your way, just give me a number."

"Actually my way would be dropping it."

"Piper, please." he says almost pleading to hard. Why did I even have to bring it up? It would have been easier just saying I don't know. Now, he ain't gonna drop it though. Okay, what can it hurt. He asked.

"One." I say. He looks at me like that's unbelievable. "One?" he asks. "Yes one. Okay believe it or not, besides you, only one other guy has been here." he just nods and I think he's satisfied until he looks at me again.

"Can I ask who?" he says cautiously. "Can I ask you to not get mad if I tell you?" he smiles weakly. "You just gave it away. He moves from his side to his back and looks at the ceiling. "I wondered what made his moods so high. Here this is what he was getting every night." he says.

I just look at him not knowing whether to be mad because he's acting like a total ass or actually feel sorry because he's about 1/4 true. But honestly, I don't want to deal with any of it. "Leo, please don't start. I'll admit it happened few occasions, but that was way before you. We were fresh into the relationship, you know how that is. We hardly got to see each other and this was the best chance we had."

He rolls back on his side and put his arm back over me. "Then after I came?"

"After you came, it stopped. Everything did. This mainly. I know at first we didn't really detach from each other for me and you to be together, but I still did it in time. And since then I never thought twice about it. You have to know that he is no longer a threat to you and stop looking at him as someone to hate. He did nothing wrong to you or me. I don't understand why you can't just drop it and stop acting like he's gonna fight back. He wont."

"But you don't know that for sure. Would if he does come back? Would if he does try to fight? I've seen the way he used to look at you, the way he acted, how he wanted to always be there. Every time he told you he loved he mean it. You were unsure so it made you blurry but he did. He still does, I see it even now. And that's what I'm afraid of. Deep down he still has feelings that don't go away overnight and one day they will surface. What do you do then?"

"The same thing I have done before. I push him to let go. Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"Because I don't want to lose something I have tried so hard to get and keep."

"Oh, now I'm just 'something'?"

"You know what I mean. I love you. And that's why I can't stand him. As much as he don't look like it, he is still a threat. The way I see it anyway."

"I know. I know where your coming from, but if you have to cringe every time he is mentioned or referred to then we aren't any closer to moving on ourselves. I've let go. Now you need to. Leo, if you trust me, then believe me when I say that I love you too and I am not going anywhere. I belong with you and we have made it to far to let that stuff make us worry now."

"Promise?" he says like a little kid being able to have something longed for.

"Promise." I smile big.

"Good." he says returning the smile. He pulls the covers up, crawls back on me and just like that we spend our night. Our bodies rubbing together to make one out of two and then falling into a peaceful sleep around the wee early hours of dawn.

How will we make it through school tomorrow with almost zero sleep!

******************************************************************************

Well there you have it. That one was kind of just the end of the weekend. No big happening but now we'll go into graduation and what comes next...Reviews?!


	17. Graduation, College, The End

1Here's 17 FINALLY. Sorry it took sooo long. Let me tell you why it did. I spent forever trying to decide where to take the story. I knew I wanted it to end and I was gonna do it in chapter 18 but in the middle of this one, I erased everything and came up with a whole new idea just to put a stop to it now. It's a great story and I would love to write more but I feel this is the perfect place for it to stop. It's short and everything moves a little fast, but I still think it looks okay. So just read the last chapter and tell me what you think on it and overall....

******************************************************************************

I love getting handed back our dismissal forms at the end of the year. I am so ecstatic. Usually we get them back and it means the end of another year of high school. Now, today though, this means the end of high school. This is the actual beginning of _my_ life. In general, I'd like to say it's great and I can't wait, but inside, I am so terrified that it's making me way more happier and less calm than I really should be.

When I tell everyone I'm ready to do this, I don't know if I'm trying to convince them or myself more. I was talking to the girls the other night and Leah seems to not really have any fears at all. Then again, her family went through all this and came out totally successful which probably makes it way easier from her point of view. To her, it's like it's in the genes. She really has no worries. I mean she's not super smart but she does do pretty good. And even if she's hiding it, she's damn good at it.

Kirsten, on the other hand felt just about as freaked as I did. She was saying that she wanted to go to Metro Urban. After she got in, she didn't want to anymore. Her mom was also thrilled. At least she got in somewhere was what mattered I thought.

My mom always hated Metro Urban. She used to say it wasn't suitable for someone with my intelligence. I laughed at that. She acts like I'm programmed to be Einstein or something. It irritated me. Plus, she wanted me to go far and try new things when I was out. Being that MU was in state, that only made her want me to want something more. Deeply, I didn't mind where I was as long as I got what I wanted done.

Then when I talked to Leo, he seemed totally confident and so sure he can make his parents proud. He said he was fully committed to his studies from now on and would try to squeeze me in whenever possible. That earned him a punch in the chest. Of course he was only kidding, but I didn't think it was very funny.

Then later he admitted that he too was a little in shock that it's actually happening, but if he let that stop him, then he wouldn't accomplish anything. That's the same advice he gave me. He said that when I get the feel of how it's gonna be to not have my mom leaning over me anymore, I would be thanking him. Little did he know, I already did. I thanked him for getting me through everything and staying by my side even when I wanted him not to. He was my angel in a hidden halo.

I guess after it all, everyone sort of has these fears in the end. They all just deal with it their own way. When it's over, they can enjoy the college experience. I just need time and support, then I can do it. I'm just not as fast as everyone else. And maybe a bit more cautious. But that's just how I am.

******************************************************************************

The day before the big graduation, we all go to lunch. Me, Leo, Leah, Shawn, Kirsten, and Mitch. I finally got to meet them and see what they are like. Shawn seems like a pretty nice guy. He's a big step up from what Leah was dating before him. That was a nightmare we had to beg her to get rid of. Shawn is nowhere near that.

Mitch, he was different. I guess he was alright. Kirsten could do better. She always could do better. Me and Leah used to tell her constantly to stop going for losers and find someone worth it. That was when she told us she fears being alone. I guess it's understandable seeing as how that's how her mom turned out. And she is not a happy person most of the time.

We figured this would be the last time that we actually got to hang out before we got busy and started with school. After all, we were all splitting up and heading different ways. All except for me and Leo of course. That was our care, making it to the same place. Of course going two different places with visitation would have been okay too, but we wanted to be closer.

I guess me and Leah felt that way too in the beginning but after getting settled for what was coming next, we just went for what we got. Keeping in touch will be easy, since we pretty much talk everyday on the phone and in person. Maybe not so much in person now, but hey, we'll make it.

And Kirsten, she'll always be home. We'll come back and visit when we get let out and all those little breaks for family also. We just still can't believe we made it this far. Through all of it, were still stuck to each other. I'm gonna miss this. Not the group lunches or the get togethers, but this moment where we're so happy and young. Later, we'll have families and not be so carefree.

******************************************************************************

That night at dinner it was just me, mom and Paige. Sam had to work late in order to get tomorrow off for me. He had done that the last night too. He really did care about me like I was his own. I guess I should thank him more for that.

"So Piper are you really ready for this?" mom asks sitting down. That question sounded new every time she asked it, but the answer was always old.

"Yeah, I think so." The nervous butterfly feeling always makes a prominent comeback no matter who asks me. I just start to eat to dominate it. That's when I think about how much I'll miss mom's food.

Then the past comes to mind of when I once asked her why all mommy's foods tasted so good. I was about 7 or 8. I was watching her make lunch. She just looked at me smiling and simply said "Because all mommy's have their own secret ingredients called love and care that they mix into their food when cooking it." I sat there the whole time and not once did I see her add that, yet when I ate it, I tasted it.

"Piper." Paige nudges me. "Huh?" I snap back to the present. Both of them are looking at me. "Sorry, I was thinking. Did you say something?"

"Yea, your mom was just asking if Greg got into Stanford." Paige says real smooth. She knows I haven't told my mom yet, but I had forgotten til now. It's not like a big deal, but still she will get a little bummed that I never mentioned it. Sorry mom.

Paige gives me a 'you have to tell her now' look. I just spit it out to get it over with. "I don't know if he did or didn't. Last time I talked to him he wasn't so happy with me." I look at her expression so far. She's dumbfounded so I continue. "We broke up about a month ago. He's been a little out of it since. Not that I care a whole lot, but I hope he did. It was his dream college."

She looks a little speechless as her eyebrows raise. Paige wears a smile saying she already knew. "Well thanks for letting me be the last to know." she says looking at me like I should have told her sooner, which I guess I should've.

"Mom, it's not like that. I was going to tell you but I just kept forgetting. Plus, you could have taken a hint when I stopped taking his calls and when he stopped coming by."

"How can you keep forgetting something like that. I'm not getting mad, I just would have liked to know. And it's not like you haven't ignored his calls before or like he really did stop coming by. Sometimes things happen right under my nose and I miss them. Isn't that right?" I just nod not wanting to push that one any further. I knew what she was talking about. "So who pulled the trigger?" she says like an excited teenager. I laugh at her. She always was the understanding type.

"I did. I just didn't see anymore of a reason to keep it going when nothing was really there anymore." I didn't mention Leo. Paige kept quiet but the looks she gave were screaming to tell the truth. I didn't know if my mom would be so proud of that. I could always change the story and she would never know, but for some reason that even felt wrong.

"Oh. That's to bad. He was nice. As long as your happy though. Did you stay friends?" She smiles.

"No. He wanted to but I thought Leo might feel a little weird and I think I would too." Why not just drop it into the conversation like she already knew.

"And Leo is?" she stares at me and I don't say anything until she gets it. I knew she would. She aint that clueless. "Piper, Greg is probably grieving over the fact he lost you and you've already long forgotten him enough to start something new? That's a low move for you."

Now she actually does sound like a teenager. "Mom, Leo is the reason Greg is grieving over me. I met him and we clicked instantly. I realized he was what I wanted and Greg had to go in order for me to get that. I was wrong for doing it the way I did, I know that, but at least I'm happy. I grew to love him in half the time it took for me and Greg to even get to know each other. You want me happy, I am, extremely. He's perfect and treats me like that. He loves me too. Now I know your gonna say I'm young, I don't know love yet, you'll say just wait til later, he'll leave, but your wrong. I know this is true and I'm not gonna let what you think is right or wrong interfere."

She sits there quietly taking it all in, not saying anything. When she finally does speak all she says is "When do I meet him?" and smiles. "Tomorrow." I say and smile back.

******************************************************************************

**(a/n: I'm really sorry cuz I feel like this should go better but I'm just gonna fast forward through the whole graduation thing since I been to a million of these and they go really long. Plus, it's a little complicated lol so here's the after ceremony part.) **

"Congratulations, honey. I am so proud of you. I love you." This is the 5th time she's told me this today and about the 20th time she's hugged and kissed me.

"Thanks, mom, thank you for everything. I love you too." I say hugging her back. Just when I think she will never let go she pulls away, eyes watery with happiness for me. I really do thank her. She got me here.

Next Sam hugs me and gives his congrats. I smile and thank him too. I tell him he's the best substitute father I could have since that's what he's been to me the past few years. Then he tells me that there's no substitute, he's the real thing, and in a way, he is.

Paige is there too. She doesn't say anything. She just smiles and throws me a small box wrapped in tissue paper. I give her a questioning look and she shrugs like she don't know what's in it either. I open it right there and find nothing at all inside. I look at her again. "The grad present I really wanted to give you was to big to fit, but I figured the box was a nice gesture anyway."

"I hate you." I say pulling her to me for a hug. She laughs. "Be nice. This will be you in what, 3 years?"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't make it seem so short. I enjoy these 3 years going as slow as possible."

That's when Leah and Kirsten come running up. They about tackle me screaming we made it. My family greets them and tells them they are happy for them too. It's almost the happiest time in my life. The day I've been dreading doesn't seem so bad anymore. When I woke up I just wanted the day to hurry and be over, now I want it to last as long as it can.

My mom says she'll meet us in the cafeteria after we change and get our stuff together. The whole time I had been looking around for Leo. I saw his parents going with everyone else's, but I didn't see him. Just as I was gonna ask Kirsten or Leah if they had, I fell his arms slide around me fast as he picks me up and spins me around.

He puts me down still holding me at the waist. "Looking for me?" he says with obvious happiness.

I grin ear to ear. "Yes." I say pulling him into a kiss which he gladly accepts. We stand there like that for what seems like hours til Kirsten throws a rock at my back. "Ouch." I yell when I spin around. "Well, come on. Were starving here and everyone is already eating."

When we get inside the cafeteria, I take Leo straight to where my mom, Sam and Paige are. After I introduce him, mom and Sam are a little shocked but still say hello and congratulate him. Paige just says hi right off the back. Then we go and join Kirsten and Leah in line.

As we were leaving the campus for good, I had one last teacher to see and thank. On my way out saw Greg walking at the end of the hall. He stopped. He didn't say hi, didn't compliment, nothing. From one end to the other we said bye. He smiled, blew me a kiss and waved. I smiled back, waved and walked out.

The same night after my reception dinner, Leo said he had something for me. I didn't know what to be expecting. He was the surprise type, I did expect that, but as a gift, I had no clue. He went to his car and had a big picture frame. It was visible that there was a picture inside it, but what made me think was what the picture was.

He handed it to me and when I turned it around, it was me. Not a picture he took and copied or anything, but a picture he took in his head and drew with pencils, shading pens, and pastel. "You inspire me." he said. That took me back to the day in drawing. Mackel said draw someone who inspires you. He kept looking at me and making me smile, he didn't let me see what he was doing and the whole time it was because he was drawing me and waiting til today.

I couldn't find anyone better if I tried. I loved him and in that moment I realized he's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with.

***********************************(In college)*************************************

Everything is going great now. My classes are awesome. Leo's still as sweet and perfect as ever. I talk to Leah every few days and she says things are different but she's adjusting. Kirsten said after things got a little more rockier with her mom she left with Mitch and got their own little place where she still goes to MU.

I call mom every Sunday and during the week if I suddenly get homesick. If by any chance I don't call, she has a mini freak out. It's a lot harder to let go when the letting go point actually comes she said when she dropped me off the first time. I didn't know what she meant til she left because I thought she just had to let me go, when also a part of me had to let her too.

I even keep in touch with Paige. She teases me about how she now has a room to herself at her moms and dads house and when I go home, I have to sleep on the couch. Little does she know, that room will always be mine. She may sleep in it, she can feel like she owns it, she can even let friends in it, but it will always be mine.

And as for Greg, he made it too. He got into Stanford just like he had planned. I had a little chat with my old pal Denise who let me know. Turns out she goes there now too. She said it was better than staying home. I was surprised to find out that Greg even had a girlfriend. I really did think I had ruined him and messed up any other chance he would get another girl. I guess he did move on ok. That was a good thing. It made me feel a whole lot better. Not about what I did, but my feelings toward him.

I was happy for him. After everything, I guess a little part of my heart will always belong to him. He was the first guy I ever felt comfortable with. I do love Leo entirely but I just can't stand to get over how I treated him and what I did to him. I think about what would have happened if I never did meet Leo.

Sometimes when I get time alone, I do reminisce. I talk to him like he's still in my life even though he's not. The memory I get the most is the day I last saw him in the hall at school. Sometimes good-byes are painful like that. Not for me to much, but him. I saw it in his eyes. They were always the easiest to read. Then when Leo returns, I push him to the back of my heart again.

In the beginning I was pushing Leo away for Greg, now I'm pushing Greg away for Leo. The way it should be. I guess I'll always have to tell someone "I'm _keeping you a secret_."

THE END

******************************************************************************

It's over! Okay so what did you guys think? Was that a good ending? I hope everyone liked it and leave reviews. Not on just the chapter but the story overall. It was my first and I thought it was pretty good. Let me know....xoxo jenny

Oh and If you liked it, then you may like the other one I'm starting too. It's called "On Our Own" and you can read the summary and the first chapter while i work on the second. It starts dull and livens as it goes. It has twist and surprises the whole way through. Check it out!


End file.
